Por ti, por ustedes
by LAuren Saint Seiya
Summary: La llegada de ellos destruira la esperanza de una vida llena de paz, el renacer de un Dios, la unión entre la luz y la oscuridad será la única salvación para ganar esta nueva Guerra que comienza. La traición de él, quién por todos los medios tratará de coronarse como el Rey de los Dioses.
1. Amarga realidad

La vida después de la gran Batalla con Hades Rey del Inframundo, comienza poco a poco, con los poderes de la Diosa Athena los Caballeros de Oro que sucumbieron en la batalla han revivido y se encuentran en el Santuario cumpliendo sus deberes como Caballeros de la esperanza.

Por su parte los Santos de Bronce Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun se encuentran descansando en la gran Mansión Kido ya que Saori no les permitió que se marcharan hasta sanar sus heridas de guerra además de que les ha dicho que ha tramitado todo lo necesario para que ellos al igual que ella porten el apellido Kido y ser una gran familia, solo a Ikki no le agrado la idea los demás están mas que contentos.

En esta nueva etapa todos confían en que ahora habrá paz en la tierra y ya no habrá mas peleas… es lo que más anhelan en estos momentos y todo parece que así será.

Todos los nobles caballeros se encuentran en la gran sala de la Mansión Kido descansando y disfrutando de una buena conversación.

-Amo este periodo de calma y paz.-con los ojos cerrados Seiya sonríe, -pues es más que merecido este tiempo de descanso.

-Así es Seiya, de hoy en adelante tendremos una vida normal- Shiryu contento observa a Shun, quién se encuentra a un lado de su hermano.

-¿Una vida normal? ¿Será que es algo a lo que nos acostumbraremos?- Declara Hyoga.

-Calma chicos, verán que pronto se acostumbran a una vida sin peleas.- Saori les responde a todos los presentes, con una voz cálida, llena de amor y bondad.

-Una vida normal que estupidez, seamos sinceros nosotros no conocemos otra forma de vida- Ikki con un semblante duro y lleno de odio, se encuentra muy molesto ya que a su parecer todos quieren olvidar todos los recuerdos de las numerosas batallas en las que se han visto envueltos.

-Hermano, por favor no digas eso, ¿acaso no deseas vivir con nosotros y empezar una nueva vida? -Shun con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda solo mira a su hermano, quien ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo.

-¡Tonterías! Todos ustedes son muy ilusos al creer que podemos tener una vida normal, solo ¡son unos patéticos!- Ikki sale de la sala hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión.

Las palabras de Ikki retumban en los oídos de sus compañeros, ¿acaso será verdad, que no pueden llevar una vida normal?

Todos se quedan callados y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos que ninguno se da cuenta que Shun a salido tras de su hermano.

En el jardín se encuentra Ikki recargado en el tronco de un gran árbol, la luz de la luna le ilumina su rostro serio y triste. Shun ve a su hermano y se dirige hacia él.

-Ikki, hermano.-la cara de Shun esta llena de dolor y tristeza, odia el hecho de que su hermano haya perdido la esperanza de una vida normal, le duele en el alma.

-Shun, mañana me voy de este lugar, lo odio, me asfixia, lo lamento.- El fénix ni siquiera se molesta en ver a su hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¡Solo te vas de nuevo y desapareces como siempre!- reclama a su hermano- ¿Por qué me dejas? ¿Por qué?- una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Shun.

El ambiente se vuelve tenso, Ikki ya que no puede contestar esa pregunta, nota como Shun se va cabizbajo sin insistir más.

_No lo entiendo porque no se queda con nosotros, conmigo, ¿acaso no le importo ni un poco? Odia que yo haya sido el cuerpo de Hades y ¿por eso no me mira? _Los pensamientos de Shun no lo dejan de torturar.

Ikki solo ve a su hermano que se encuentra triste pero no dice nada ya que su orgullo es más grande que las ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo.

Y así es, al día siguiente Ikki se ha marchado, la cara de tristeza de Shun causa gran nostalgia al resto, ellos también se preguntan si no es mejor continuar con sus pasadas vidas y regresar a su lugar de origen, sin decir mas, uno a uno comienza a marcharse, primero Shiryu quien regresa a los 5 viejos picos con Sunrei ya que el maestro Dhoko se encuentra en el santuario, el siguiente es Hyoga quien vuelve a Siberia, y por ultimo Seiya quien regresa con su hermana Seika, todos se van sin un adiós para Shun ya que todos odian las despedidas por eso ninguno le da la cara al joven peliverde.

-¿Tanto odian el hecho de convivir conmigo?-es la pregunta que diariamente se ha hecho Shun desde que sus amigos se marcharon sin un adiós. Una lagrima cae por su mejilla al ver una fotografía de todos sonriendo.


	2. Visitas y Retornos

Esa noche Shun estaba inquieto sentía una presión en su pecho, camino hasta el baño, se mira en el espejo al verse no lo podía creer, sus ojos eran negros intensamente y él mismo se vio rodeado de una luz azul oscura.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me esta pasando?- Shun observaba incrédulo el reflejo en el gran espejo.

_Es como si estuviera viendo a Hades, pero es imposible, ¿Qué esta pasando?_

Se frota los ojos pensando que tal vez esta demasiado cansado, pero una vez mas sigue observando el mismo reflejo de un principio, pero no solo eso, nota como alguien lo observa desde el gran ventanal de la habitación. Una figura de un hombre con alas, rápido Shun asume posición de pelea y se dirige a él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- meticulosamente lo observa.

-Su majestad Hades- el hombre hace una reverencia- he venido a advertirle que usted al igual que Athena y los demás Dioses se encuentran en peligro, pero si acepta la derrota y unirse a nosotros no sufrirá las consecuencias- la mirada fría y furtiva del hombre causa escalofríos.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un mensajero, de quién?, yo no soy Hades, Soy Shun Caballero de Andrómeda al servicio de Athena- la confianza en sus palabras es evidente.

-Soy un Ángel Caído, y aunque ahora digas eso, tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad del todo, tú eres Hades, desde tu nacimiento has sido destinado a ser un dios, tú lograste expulsar el alma de un ser malvado cuando tomo posición de tu cuerpo en el inframundo, pero ese ente malvado no era él, sino alguien mas que trataba de controlarte, tú eres el Señor del Inframundo, así como Athena ha renacido en Saori Kido , tú Shun eres Hades, solo tu muerte lograra acabar con él y contigo, tus recuerdos no han sido del todo recobrados por ti pero con el tiempo lo harás.-Desaparece este ser.

-¡Qué! No lo puedo creer en realidad todo este tiempo he sido ¡él!- cae sentado pues no lo puede creer- ¿Un Ángel Caído? ¿Qué quiere decir con que todos los dioses están en peligro, la única salvación es la derrota? Soy Hades…- una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

Han pasado 3 años desde que se fueron y el quedo solo en la mansión, solo Tatsumi y la cocinera Annie junto a su hija Sophia quien es una chica de cabello negro como la noche y de ojos oscuros y una tez blanca como la porcelana, han quedado al servicio del joven por petición de Saori, quien también tuvo que marcharse para vivir en el Santuario junto con los Caballeros de Oro.

Con ayuda de viejo Tatsumi, la cocinera y Sophia, Shun volvió a sonreír y dejar de lado la amargura de su corazón. El peliverde junto a Sophia asisten al mismo Colegio, lo cual a él le agradaba ya que ella siempre estaba con él y había asumido el rol de hermana mayor.

No solo ella era su nueva amiga sino que tenia otros 3 amigos, Radams un joven alto y atlético de cabello rubio y corto, ojos claros como la miel, Minze al igual que el anterior es alto y atlético de cabello castaño y por ultimo Aishi joven de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros. Estos nuevos amigos le habían dado a Shun lo que tanto anhelaba una vida normal.

-¡Vamos Shun! ¡Apresúrate! Vamos a llegar tarde!- grita Sophia desde la entrada, ya esta se encuentra muy desesperada, ya que parece ser que Shun se ha quedado dormido.

-¡Hola Sophia! ¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Radams curiosamente al observar a la chica desesperada.

-Hola Chicos, estoy bien y ustedes ¿Cómo se encuentran?-trata de disimular su preocupación y desesperación.

-Sophia, ¿Dónde está Shun?- Minze ya se ha dado cuenta que falta el peliverde.

-No lo sé, tengo rato hablándole pero no aparece, además de que mi madre me ha prohibido entrar en su recamara- triste contesta ella, ya que de ser por ella desde que rato hubiera corrido al cuarto del muchacho para percatarse que se encuentra bien.

-Aishi, Minze, acompáñenme a la habitación de Shun- Radams y los mencionados entran a la casa en silencio y con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

Suben las escaleras, pero no se escucha nada, solo un silencio que mata. De pronto escuchan un grito desgarrador, salen corriendo en dirección del grito, llegando a la habitación de Shun, lo encuentran retorciéndose en su cama, bañado en sudor, luchando contra algo, los tres amigos solo se miran ya que ninguno sabe como reaccionar.

-Aishi, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta angustiado Minze.

-No lo sé-este se encuentra muy nervioso pues no sabe que es lo que pasa ni como puede ayudar a su amigo.

Los dos muchachos observan como Radams se acerca al joven y lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente y hablándole, pero no hay respuesta, al contrario entre mas le habla y trata de despertarlo Shun se sacude frenéticamente en su cama y su rostro se desfigura por el dolor que siente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Responde Radams!-exige Aishi quien piensa que Radams esta a punto de hacer una locura.

-No nos queda de otra mas que mostrarnos ante nuestro Señor, su vida esta en peligro-Seguro de si Radams les dice a los otros 2.

Dentro del cuarto de Andrómeda todo se cubre de oscuridad y un olor putrefacto a muerte, Radams, Minze y Aishi son cubiertos por un par de alas oscuras cada uno, de pronto se transforman en los tres temibles Jueces del Infierno: Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos.

Los tres se acercan a Shun con sus cosmos crean una barrera que protege al peliverde, el cual comienza a despertar y se asombra al ver a los jueces, intenta levantarse pero Minos se lo impide y lo hace dormir.

Sophia al sentir esos cosmos sube a cuarto y ve a los jueces, ella no se sorprende solo observa y se nota algo molesta.

-¿Por qué se han transformado?-realmente esta enojada, solo mira a los 3 jueces, en especial a Radamanthys quien tiene en brazos a Shun.

-Señora, usted mas que nadie debió sentir que no era un simple sueño lo que torturaba a nuestro señor Hades, debió de haber hecho algo rápidamente para que nosotros no tuviéramos que revelar nuestra verdadera identidad.-le reprocha Radamanthys quien con sumo cuidado acomoda a Shun en su cama.

-Cállate Radamanthys! como se atrevieron a reaparecer ante los ojos de Shun, él no puede saber que estamos aquí, aun no.- sus palabras las entendieron al instante ya que ellos tenían una misión que debían cumplir a toda costa.

-Señora, no tuvimos otra opción ya que algo ataco a nuestro señor- responde Minos

-Pandora, recuerda que nuestra misión es protegerle y servirle a nuestro Señor Hades, así que no importa si morimos o descubre quienes somos, solo lo hacemos por él –sentencia Aiacos.

Todos salen de la habitación, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Shun.

Desesperado por la tarde Shun despierta asustado y sobresaltado, ya que no sabe si es verdad lo que supone que no fue un sueño.

_Los Tres Jueces del Infierno estaban en mi habitación, estoy seguro que era ellos, pero eso no es posible ya que ellos murieron en la Batalla contra Hades, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Fue un sueño o fue verdad?_

Nota una presencia junto al gran ventanal del balón, una presencia imponente de un hombre, no lo puede reconocer, ya que esta un poco mareado y su vista no le esta ayudando, saca fuerza de donde no las hay para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia ese hombre.

Camina apoyándose de los muebles que le rodean pero poco a poco pierde el equilibrio, sus piernas no le responden y cae de rodillas.

-No debiste haberte levantado, estas débil, amigo mio- una voz serena le reprocha al peliverde su imprudencia.

-No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo, pero te aseguro que estoy bien Radams- voltea a ver al susodicho con una leve sonrisa para calmar su preocupación.

Radams toma uno de los brazos de Shun para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero las piernas del peliverde no reaccionan así que este decide tomarlo en brazos llevándolo hasta su cama.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Radams, eres un gran amigo-la voz comienzo a apagarse ya que Shun se ha quedado dormido.

-Eres un tonto, estas cansado y débil y aun así dices que estas bien, realmente eres noble y no te gusta preocupar a los demás por ti…

El muchacho sale de la habitación para dejar descansar a su amigo.

Al día siguiente…

Los rayos de sol entran por el gran ventanal del balcón, en la cama ya hace un chico peliverde durmiendo profundamente ya que el día anterior había sido poco común.

-Shun, Shun, despierta…. Una dulce voz le esta llamando.

Poco a poco comienza abrir sus ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de Sophia.

-Hola Sophia, que haces acá en mi cuarto, si tu madre se entera te castigara- le dedica una leve sonrisa para ver la reacción de la chica.

-Ay Shun, ayer tuviste un día duro, mi mamá se dio cuenta que estabas mal por ello me dio permiso de venir a ver como habías amanecido el día de hoy- con una hermosa sonrisa le contesta.

-Gracias Sophia, pero ya esto bien, oye ¿a que hora se fue Radams ayer?- un tono de curiosidad va implícito en la pregunta.

-¿Radams? ¿Aquí? No sé de lo que me hablas Shun pues ayer nadie vino- trata de mostrar confusión en su tono de voz. _Maldito Radamanthys le prohibí que volviera y me desobedeció_. Piensa la chica para sus adentros mientras le dedica una sonrisa al joven.

Después de un rato ambos jóvenes se preparan para irse al Colegio, en la sala tres jóvenes ya los esperan.

-Minze, Radams, ¿creen que recuerde algo de lo que paso ayer?- pregunta curioso Aishi.

-No creo, puede pensar que todo fue parte de su sueño.-seriamente response Minze.

-Pero hay algo que aun me inquieta, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? Radams lanza la pregunta al aire pero no obtiene respuesta de los otros 2, pues ninguno tiene la menor idea.

Shun y Sophia aparecen poco después en la sala. Primero saludan a los invitados para después todos partir hacia el Colegio. Shun se queda detrás de ellos pues aun le parece raro que Sophia le haya dicho que nadie estuvo ayer en la Mansión, pero mas raro le parece que haya sentido el cosmos de los 3 Jueces.

-Shun, ¿que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Radams nota como el joven va sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

No obtiene respuesta alguna, Shun sigue caminando sin prestar atención, se encuentra tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo siente un jalón que provoca que vuelva en sí.

-¿qué paso?- pregunta confundido, pues se encuentra tirado en la cera junto con Minze y Sophia.

Voltea a su lado y observa como yace en le suelo Radams inconsciente, ya que si no hubiese sido por él Shun hubiera sufrido un grave accidente, al ser embestido por un auto. Shun sale disparado al lado de su amigo.

-¡Radams! ¡Despierta, por favor!-las lagrimas hicieron de las suyas cayendo por las mejillas de Shun.

-Radams vamos tu eres fuerte despierta- suplica Sophia pero no obtiene respuesta del muchacho.

-¡Es mi culpa!- llora inconsolablemente Shun- perdóname, por favor, si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare ¡Radams!-toma la mano del muchacho para revisar su pulso.

A lo lejos se escucha la sirena de la ambulancia que viene a toda prisa, no tarda en llegar hasta ellos, rápido atienden al muchacho malherido y lo llevan a la clínica más cercana.

Una vez en la clínica, el doctor de turno revisa a Radams, quién aun se encuentra inconsciente y no han podido encontrar una explicación lógica para su estado.

Shun pide entrar a la habitación, el doctor le concede pasar a ver al enfermo, él se apresura pues realmente siente la necesidad de acompañar a su amigo.

-Radams, ¿porque lo hiciste? Ahora por mi culpa estas mal, no te rindas lucha por favor- las lagrimas de Shun empiezan a aparecer. Una lágrima del peliverde cae sobre la mejilla de Radams, quien siente una calidez y bondad que pronto lo cubre de pies a cabeza.

-No llores, amigo, estoy bien, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil- comienza hablar Radams despacio.

-Radams, no hables, tienes que guardar fuerzas, te prometo que vas a estar bien-Shun demuestra una sonrisa a su convaleciente amigo.

Radamanthys queda sorprendido ya que nunca había sentido la calidez y bondad que Shun le había hecho sentir, ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? Acaso este es el verdadero ser de Hades; un ser compasivo y bondadoso, no es aquel al que todos temen.


	3. Cosmos extraños

**_Santuario de Athena_**

En la sala del Patriarca se encuentra Athena con Shion y Dhoko, esperado a los Caballeros de Oro.

-Athena, no hemos podido definir que fueron esos cosmos poderosos que sentimos el día de ayer, hemos buscado señal alguna de un enemigo pero no hemos encontrado nada- la voz de Shaka demuestra una leve preocupación.

-No te preocupes Shaka, esperemos que Milo, Aioria, Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Camus, Shura, Mascara de muerte o Saga puedan informarnos algo diferente-la voz serena de Athena tranquiliza al Santo de Virgo.

Apenas termina de hablar Athena cuando entra Milo en compañía de Afrodita quienes hacen una reverencia en señal de respeto a la Diosa.

-Athena, algo ha pasado, venimos de las ruinas del castillo de Hades, para nuestra sorpresa ha sido restaurado en su totalidad, buscamos a alguien que nos pudiera decir algo al respecto pero nadie ha podido darnos información.- Milo solo observa la reacción de los presentes.

-Shion, Dhoko ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes?-Afrodita nota la cara de preocupación de todos pues es que evidente que algo esta por suceder.

-Nada hemos podido averiguar desde ayer cuando todos sentimos esos cosmos extraños pero familiares a la vez.-Dhoko responde seriamente a la pregunta del Santo de Piscis.

En ese instante hacen su entrada el resto de los Caballeros de Oro que al igual que los primeros no han encontrado razón lógica de esos cosmos, así que Athena decide redoblar la vigilancia en el Santuario.

-Athena, debemos informar a los Caballeros de Bronce para que ellos también estén al pendiente- Mu espera que este comentario haya sido acertado.

-No lo sé, ellos han comenzado una vida normal, me parece injusto que tengan que renunciar a su tan ansiada vida normal- la voz de Saori denota tristeza-_No puede ser que Ikki haya tenido razón después del todo no pueden levar una vida normal._

-Pero Athena, será mejor informarles ya que ellos mismos pueden estar en peligro además de que merecen ser ellos quien tomen la decisión de unirse a esta nueva lucha o no hacerlo- Camus habla con una confianza que transmite a los demás.

-Esta bien, partan hacia donde se encuentran e infórmenles sobre lo que pasa en el Santuario, y díganles que nos reuniremos en la Mansión Kido-con voz segura de si Athena ordena que lo hagan de inmediato.

-Athena, pero ¿por qué no se reúnen con ellos en el Santuario? Es mejor ¿no lo cree?-Shion se nota preocupado y confuso, ya que lo mas lógico seria que se reunieran en el Santuario no en la Mansión.

-No puedo ordena rque después de 3 años sin verse entren a una Guerra de la cual desconocemos quien es el enemigo, además de que quiero que ellos se rencuentren-los ojos de Saori denotan tristeza pues ni ella misma ha recibido alguna carta o llamada de sus Santos de Bronce.

Esa misma tarde noche los Caballeros Dorados parten en busca de los 4 muchachos ya que Saori ira ella personalmente a ver a Shun a la Mansión.

Los Caballeros Dorados ya han localizado a los Caballeros de Bronce hasta al mismo Ikki han localizado, logrando que todos acepten verse con Athena en la mansión Kido.


	4. Un regalo y una llamada Inesperada

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

2 semanas después…

**_Mansión Kido_**

Shun y Sophia se encuentran en la sala esperando a que lleguen sus amigos ya que irán al festival de luces de invierno junto con Tatsumi y Annie. No tardan mucho en llegar los amigos y todos se preparan para ir, pero antes Sophia le da una sorpresa a Shun.

-Cierra los ojos Shun-pide al peliverde quien enseguida hace lo que ella ha dicho.

La chica ha puesto una caja con sumo cuidado en el centro de la sala, Tatsumi y Annie están intrigados pues ninguno de los dos tiene idea del porqué del regalo.

-Ahora los puedes abrir-dice Sophia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos Shun ábrelo- dice Minze quien observa como el chico esta mas que entusiasmado pues nunca le habían dado un regalo sorpresa.

-No tengas miedo que no muerde, vamos ábrelo- Dice Radams quien esta divertido por la expresión de desconfianza del ojiverde.

-¿Seguros que no muerde?-pregunta Shun con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Como crees que te regalaría algo que te hiciera daño Shun!-la voz de Sophia denota molestia por el comentario del chico.

-Esta bien, lo abriré, pero quiero hacer constar que si me pasa algo será culpa de Sophia-ríe el peliverde fascinado ante la cara de enojo de la chica.

-¡Shun!-Grita Sophia, en verdad esta molesta y se nota en la voz.

Shun se acerca algo desconfiado pero abre la caja, saliendo un cachorro de ella, el can lame la cara del chico y se deja acariciar, Shun no lo puede creer es un perrito, realmente esta contento por el detalle de sus amigos.

-Oh, Sophia, chicos gracias en verdad amo a este cachorro es tan lindo y tierno- una lagrima hace presencia en las mejillas del ojiverde.

-No llores, por favor,-Aishi le suplica.

-Es que estoy muy contento chicos, nunca me habían regalado algo- se quiebra de la voz del chico de ojos verdes, ya no es una lagrima solamente sino varias las que caen por su rostro.

-Ya basta de lagrimas, y mejor dinos ¿qué nombre le pondrás a tu cachorro?-Radams pregunta curioso pues se nota que en verdad el ojiverde ama al cachorro.

-Kero, me parece un buen nombre- su hermosa sonrisa sale a reducir ante los presentes.

-Muy bonito nombre, ahora tenemos que marcharnos al festival o llegaremos tarde chicos- Annie les indica a los chicos.

-¡Vamos!-todos gritan a coro.

Una vez que llegan al festival todos recorren el lugar pues en verdad es muy hermoso. Todos notan como la chica esta emocionada pues nunca había podido asistir a un evento como este.

-¡Wohao! Que lindas figuras, todo es magnifico- su voz esta llena de emoción y alegría.

-Que tonta eres, ¿Acaso nunca habías venido?-Shun la mira algo incrédulo pues como era posible que nunca hubiera asistido.

-Cállate Shun, no me digas tonta- disimula algo de enojo en su voz, pues realmente no le interesa si la llama tonta, ella sabe que Shun no lo hace con intención de ofenderla.

Así transcurre el resto del Festival de las Luces, todos bromean y ríen junto con Annie y Tatsumi. Llegan a la Mansión Kido muy tarde pero felices, a los tres chicos los dejaron en su casa, mientras tanto Sophia y Shun se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios pues estaban cansados.

Cuando Tatsumi se dispone a dormir el teléfono suena…

-Mansión Kido, Buenas Noches-La voz del hombre es pacifica y calmada a pesar de que se esta muriendo de sueño.

-Tatsumi, Soy Saori… la chica es interrumpida.

-¡Señorita Saori! Me alegra escucharla, hace bastante tiempo que no la escuchaba que alegría-la alegría del hombre se le contagia a la chica.

-Lo sé ha sido bastante tiempo, perdona, me alegra escucharte, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo esta Shun?-la chica pregunta algo temerosa de la respuesta.

-Señorita, yo su humilde servidor me encuentro muy bien gracias-de repente su voz cambia por una voz fría y cortante-Shun se encuentra bien-es todo lo que dice el hombre.

-Tatsumi, lamento decirte eso, pero mañana a primera hora llegamos a la mansión, te llamo para que no te sorprendas y puedas acomodar las recamaras y todo para nuestra llegada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vendrán a la mansión?-con sorpresa y un tanto de enojo contesta el hombre.

-¿Algún problema?- la voz de Saori cambia por una autoritaria.

-No ninguna, acomodare todo par su llegada Señora, hasta luego-el tono seco y frio vuelve a parecer y más por instinto cuelga el teléfono haciéndole una grosería a la chica.

_Como es que pretenden volver así como nada, que se creen, pobre Shun, él sufrió demasiado por su culpa, nosotros lo levantamos y sacamos de su amargura, ahora pretenden regresar ¿para que?-_Tatsumi se encuentra enojado y herido pues él sabe que Shun no lo soportara.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

Hola, espero que la historia les vaya gustando mas con cada capítulo, dejemen sus comentarios para saber que opinan al respecto, amo leer sus comentarios. Saludos


	5. Una Fría Bienvenida

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

A la mañana siguiente los tres chicos llegan a la Mansión por sus amigos, notan como una limosina entra por el gran camino que dirige directo a la casa. Cuando llega a la puerta esta se abre bajando primero Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki al final baja Saori.

Los tres chicos se miran pues nunca creyeron que ellos volverían pero ahora están justo enfrente de ellos. Radams no puede evitar sentir preocupación por su amigo Shun.

Tatsumi y Annie salen a recibir a la Chica y a los caballeros.

-Buenos días- un saludo tan frio y seco que todos notaron la tensión en el aire.

-Buenos días Tatsumi-al contrario del saludo del hombre este saludo es dulce y cálido pues Saori entiende el enojo y frustración.

Al igual que los recién llegados los tres amigos entran a la Mansión.

-Vaya si que todo esta igual- sonríe Seiya.

-¿Dónde esta Shun?- Hyoga pregunta por su amigo.

-¿No es un poco tarde para preocuparse por él?-mira de reojo Annie al joven rubio, ya que ella al igual que Tatsumi están enojados por su llegada.

Todos en la sala guardan silencio pues ellos saben que la mujer tiene razón.

En ese momento Shun baja las escaleras pues le pareció extraño escuchar tantas voces en la sala. Shun se queda petrificado en las escaleras pues no cree lo que sus ojos ven, sus amigos ¡están ahí! En la sala, después de tantos años ellos están ahí, solo observa estupefacto, Sophia nota el asombro de su amigo por lo cual trata de hacerle saber que todo estará bien.

-Shun, tranquilo todo estará bien-la voz serena de la chica resuena en la cabeza del peli verde.

-Gracias Sophia, vamos a la escuela- con una triste sonrisa el chico le responde.

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela? ¿No te vas a quedar con tus invitados?-realmente esta sorprendida la chica ante la reacción del joven.

-No, yo no tengo porque quedarme con ellos- su tono denota tristeza y a la vez ira.

-Pero Shun son tus amig… -la chica es interrumpida por Shun.

-No ellos no son mis amigos, amigos son aquellos que están con uno en las buenas y en las malas, siempre apoyándose unos a los otros, esas personas merecen ser llamadas amigos, Los únicos amigos que tengo son Radams, Minze, Aishi y tú, SOLO USTEDES, así que mis amigos vinieron por mi para ir al Colegio, así que vamos!-una gran sonrisa ilumina el rostro del muchacho.

La chica le devuelve la sonrisa, pero esta algo preocupada por su amigo ya que en verdad se nota que la llegada de los visitante lo tiene algo nervioso.

-Shun, que alegría verte, ¿Cómo estas?-Saori saluda al chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias- la respuesta de este es fría y cortante.

-Shun, amigo que feliz me hace verte tan bien- Seiya corre por un abrazo del chico.

-Me tengo que ir-dice el peli verde, evitando que Seiya se le acerque.

-Pero Shun, ¿no piensas quedarte con nosotros tus amigos?-recalca Hyoga pues realmente no esperaba esa reacción fría y distante de su joven amigo.

-Disculpa Hyoga pero mis AMIGOS me esperan para ir al Colegio asi que me tengo que ir-la ironía en sus palabras son entendidas por todos.

-Espero Shun, hermano, quédate para platicar con nosotros-Ikki por fin habla.

-MInze, Radams, Aishi, Sophia vamos al Colegio que se nos hace tarde-el joven ojiverde les pide a sus amigos marcharse-adiós Kero pórtate bien no le des lata a Tatsumi y a Annie-el joven le rasca la cabeza a su cachorro.

-Shun…-ni siquiera los amigos asimilan la reacción de su ojiverde amigo.

Shun se dirige hacia la puerta pero es detenido…

-Shun, necesitamos hablar- Ikki lo tiene sujetado de un brazo-por favor-en un ultimo intento por que su hermano le conteste se aferra a él abrazándolo.

-Suéltame, no me toques-la voz fría de Shun hiere en el corazón a Ikki.

-Pero Shun, en verdad necesitamos hablar- con una cara llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento Ikki observa a su hermano.

-Ya te lo dije Ikki, tengo que ir al Colegio, se me esta haciendo tarde, apártate- Shun en un intento por zafarse del brazo de Ikki arroja a este contra la pared.

Todos se quedan asombrados, pues este chico no es el que algún día conocieron, Shun con su mirada fría y distante es muy diferente al que siempre tenía una dulce mirada y sonrisa.

Ikki se queda sorprendido ante esta reacción del peli verde, pero a la vez esta furioso, enojado que no duda en poner a su querido hermano en su lugar, se dirige hacia él con el puño cerrado listo para darle su merecido, este lanza el primer puñetazo pero es detenido no por Shun sino por Radams.

-Radams… déjalo-pide Shun a su amigo.

-Estás loco, ¿Cómo crees que dejare que alguien golpee a mi amigo? Olvídalo vamos –Radams jala al chico obligándolo a marcharse al Colegio.

El chico jala a su amigo junto con los demás, se disponen a ir al Colegio.

Mientras en la Sala todos están estupefactos ante la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Qué rayos le ha pasado? ¿Cómo puede tratarnos así?- Seiya se encuentra furiosa y listo para poner en su lugar al ojiverde.

-Tranquilo Seiya, creo que esta impactado por vernos a todos aquí- la voz serena de Shiryu calma a su compañero.

-No entiendo nada, este no es el Shun que conocemos-Hyoga esta algo perturbado ante todo lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué eran lo que esperaban? ¿Fiesta? ¿Una cálida bienvenida?- Tatsumi habla con tanta ironía que todos lo miran con ganas de golpearlo por su comentario.

-Basta, esperemos a que se calme para poder hablar con él tranquilamente-Saori les pide a sus amigos.

-No, yo no puedo esperar, Shun me va a escuchar quiero o no, así mismo si lo tengo que obligar lo haré- Ikki habla lleno de coraje e ira, sale de la Mansión a toda prisa.

-Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu acompañen a Ikki no vaya a cometer una tontería por favor, y regresen cuanto antes – la chica se muestra suplicante y preocupada por la situación.

Salen enseguida de la Mansión el resto de los amigos en dirección a Colegio...

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora: En verdad espero que les agrade mi primer fic. Comenten sus impresiones.**


	6. Shun vs Ikki

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**_Colegio_**

Clase de Matemáticas…

-Estos ejercicios vendrán en el examen, así que pongan atención sino quieren reprobar- el profesor sentencia a sus alumnos.

-Dios no entiendo nada, voy a reprobar…- Aishi esta mas que preocupado, ya que por mas que lo intenta nunca será amigo de las matemáticas.

-Tranquilo, Aishi yo te ayudo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo- Shun le sonríe a su amigo.

-¿Y a mi también?- la dulce voz de Sophia les provoca risa a los chicos ya que ella a puesto carita de perrito para que no le digan que no.

-Ja ja , ¡Tonta! – Radams le da un leve golpecito en un hombro a la chica.

-Por supuesto Sophia, te ayudare- Shun le sonríe.

-Que encajosos son, pobre de Shun así nunca podrá estudiar y ¡reprobara por su Culpa!- Minze les reprocha a los amigos.

-Ja ja ja mira quien habla, si todos sabemos que eres el peor, solo Shun y Radams entienden a la perfección matemáticas, Minze- Sophia se burla descaradamente de su amigo quien ya esta colorado como un tomate ante el reclamo de la chica.

-Basta chicos, pongamos atención o nos sacaran de clase – Radams le indica a los chicos.

-Todos ustedes salgan de la clase- el profesor sanciona al grupo de amigos por platicar en clase.

-Demasiado tarde ja ja ja – Sophia les dice murmurando para que no escuche el profesor.

Todos salen en silencio pues no creyeron que el profesor sacaría de clase a su alumno favorita Shun.

-¿qué hacemos mientras pasan 2 horas?- Aishi pregunta al resto de los chicos.

-¿Juguemos fútbol o que proponen?- Minze les propone.

-¡Claro, vamos!- todos responden a unísono.

Los chicos se dirigen a la cancha de fútbol dispuestos a pasar el rato.

Mientras que Seiya , Shiryu y Hyoga va detrás de Ikki rogando por que este no cometa una estupidez.

-Espera Ikki, deberías de esperar como dijo Saori- Hyoga trata de detenerlo pero el fénix es mas fuerte y no logra conseguirlo.

-Vamos Ikki no cometas una imprudencia- la seria voz de Shiryu lo hace detenerse pues sabe que sus amigos se preocupan no solo por él sino también por Shun.

-Ok, creo que tienen razón, mejor esperare- calmado Ikki se dispone a regresar.

-Si , mejor vayámonos y cuando regrese podrás darle su merecido por la forma en que te trato, bueno a todos, ¿Qué se cree?-Seiya aun sigue molesto y sin darse cuenta alimenta otra vez las ganas de Ikki de reprender a su hermano.

Ikki siente como de nuevo la ira lo invade y solo piensa en una cosa: golpear a Shun. Así que una vez mas sigue su camino hacia el Colegio.

-Seiya tú y tu gran bocota- Shiryu le reclama al torpe de su amigo.

-Perdón , pero tengo razón – trata de disculparse.

Todos una vez mas siguen al hermano mayor del peliverde.

Al llegar al Colegio los demás intentan persuadir una vez más a Ikki.

-Cálmate, además de que de seguro estará en clases, ¿acoso quieres que lo saquen de clase o lo castiguen?- Hyoga trata de convencerlo de volver a la Mansión.

Pero para su mala suerte Ikki encuentra a Shun en as canchas de Fútbol, observa como el joven esta tan contento con sus "Amigos", siente como la sangre hierve en sus venas, al verlo tan feliz y despreocupado causa la ira del fénix quien va hacia él dispuesto a encarar lo.

Radams nota que tienen compañía y por la forma en que se vienen acercando sabe que esto causará problemas.

-Shun—una voz autoritaria y fría le habla.

-Ikki- del mismo modo responde el ojiverde.

-Regresa a la Mansión que tenemos mucho de que hablar-Ikki le ordena.

-¿Es una orden, mi general?- con un tono burlón y sarcástico le responde.

-¿Te crees muy chistosito, escuincle baboso?- el mayor de los hermanos ya esta furioso.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera Ikki- Shun reclama la falta de respeto.

-Te hablo como se me da la gana porque soy tu hermano mayor- sentencia el fénix.

-Ja, disculpa yo no tengo ningún hermano, así que no sé quién te da el derecho de hablarme así- la frías palabras así como las miradas que le dedica el joven peliverde al mayor son duras y crueles.

Las palabras le dolieron a Ikki pero trata de parecer duro y sin sentimientos.

-Te vas ahora mismo conmigo- toma del brazo al menor obligándolo a jalones a caminar.

-¡Basta Ikki, déjame!- suplica Shun.

Ikki sin pensarlo esta vez logra darle una cachetada a Shun, quien no se lo esperaba y por el impacto de la fuerza cae al suelo.

-Ikki… - una lágrima del ojiverde cae por su rostro.

Radams corre al lado de su amigo, quién incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar sigue en el suelo. Ikki se dirige una vez mas a Shun y lo levanta de un solo jalón dejándole unas marcas rojas y una vez más le da una cachetada, Seiya y Radams trata de separarlo de Shun, pues Seiya sabe que se arrepentirá de golpear a su hermano y Radams solo quiere proteger a su amigo, él no entiende como es posible que su amigo no se defienda de los golpes.

-Basta- sentencia Shiryu.

-Déjame, esto es entre el mimado de Shun y yo- Ikki esta mas que enfadado.

Shun cierra los ojos y deja escapar otra lágrima.

-Pégame todo lo que quieras Ikki pero no me arrepiento de nada- con una voz indiferente le responde.

Una vez más Ikki lanza su puño contra Shun pero esta vez Radams se lo impide.

-Aléjate sino quieres salir lastimado muchacho- Ikki trata de asustar al joven amigo.

-No me hagas reír, yo no soy un cobarde, no huiré, siempre estaré con Shun- mira desafiante al fénix.

-Vaya hermanito, tú no pierdes el tiempo has encontrado a otro idiota que pele tus pelas, que este dispuesto a morir por ti- sisea Ikki.

-No digas eso, Ikki, no es verdad- Shun se interpone entre ambos.

Minze ya no soporta ver la disputa entre los hermanos, así que toma a Shun del brazo y se lo lleva, ante la mirada del Fénix quien quiere salir corriendo por su hermano, esta vez no para reprenderlo por su actitud sino para disculparse pues nunca ha sabido como expresar sus sentimientos.

Shun no puede disimula mas y deja salir todo sus lagrimas ante sus amigos, todos están preocupados por el si acerca a él y lo abrazo para darle consuelo.

_Así es como todo será partir de hoy, somos extraños y no pueden obligar a sentir una amistad que se murió cuando ellos se marcharon._

De repente Shun siente en su pecho un dolor que le traspasa y se siente morir, se estremece en los brazos de Aishi, quién nota enseguida que algo anda mal, voltea a ver a resto de amigos.

-Shun, estas bien- Sophia pregunta algo preocupada.

-Si to…do ... esss…ta- Shun no puede respirar y se nota el dolor que siente ya que lo deja ver en su mirada.

-Shun, ¿Qué te pasa?- Radams se acerca al joven.

-Nad…a dio…s- Shun se deja caer, sus piernas no le responden.

Radams al igual que el resto de amigos y Caballeros de Bronce siente un cosmos oscuro y poderoso, pero diferente no sienten miedo sino terror, el susodicho voltea tratando de localizar al dueño pero nada.

-¿Qué es este cosmos?-Hyoga siente terror.

-No lo sé, vayamos a investigar- Shiryu les propone al resto.

Se encaminan a investigar, Ikki encuentra a Shun en el suelo y sus amigos tratando de ayudarlo, todos corren para saber que paso.

-¡Shun!- Seiya llega asustado.

-¡Apártate!-Ikki aparta de Aishi de su hermano.

-¡Shun! ¿Qué te pasa?-la voz preocupa del hermano mayor logra la atención del menor.

-Ikk…i…-Shun no puede articular palabra.

-¿Qué sucedió muchachos?-Shiryu les pregunta a los nuevos amigos del ojiverde.

-No lo sabemos de repente se sintió mal, Aishi trato de sostenerlo pero Shun perdió fuerzas y cayo- Sophia llora, esta asustada.

Hyoga nota como Radams voltea a todos lados, esperando encontrar algo o a alguien, lo cual le parece sospechoso. A su vez Shun ya no puede mantenerse despierto siente pesados sus ojos además de que el dolor parece estar arrullándolo se queda dormido. Aishi voltea a ver a MInze esperando una respuesta pues este cree que fue obra del Juez, pero para su sorpresa el Juez niega con su cabeza.

Ikki toma a su hermano y lo llevan a la Mansión.

**Continuara...**


	7. Hermandad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de********Masami Kurumada**

**_Mansion Kido_**

-Shun, ¿Qué te pasa?-Saori esta impactada pues el joven parece mas muerto que vivo.

-No lo sabemos, llama al medico- Ordena Shiryu.

La muchacha corre a cumplir la orden. El doctor no tarda en llegar, rápido checa a Shun pero sorprendente mente no sabe que es lo que le paso al ojiverde.

Al día siguiente todos tienen en mente una sola cosa: La salud de Shun. Pues esto que le ha pasado ha sido muy extraño y raro a la vez intentan averiguar de donde nació el cosmos que pudieron sentir el día anterior.

-Shun..- una dulce voz le habla.

Poco a poco el mencionado abre los ojos encontrándose a su lado a su querido hermano, solo lo observa con una mirada tierna y llena de preocupación a la vez, Shun no dice nada solo se apresura a abrazar a su hermano.

-Ikki, perdón, Ikki- Llora desconsoladamente en los brazos del mayor.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no llores, por favor-la voz serena trata de tranquilizarlo a su vez limpia las lagrimas del rostro del ojiverde.

-Ikki, perdón, te extrañe- un sollozo se escucha.

-Perdóname tu a mi, por dejarte así nada mas, Perdón- dejando escapara una lagrima, termina la oración.

-Hermano, no me vuelvas a dejarme… por favor-la suplica de Shun hiere a Ikki al darse cuenta de cuanta falta le ha hecho a su hermano menor.

-Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare NUNCA- lo abraza fuertemente.

En ese instante entran los demás Caballeros, pues todos se encuentran preocupados por Shun.

-Qué no saben tocar la puerta- reclama Ikki.

-Perdón Ikki pero ¿queríamos saber como amaneció Shun?- Shiryu pregunta un tanto curioso, pues es la primera vez que encuentra al fénix aferrado a su hermanito.

-Gracias, amigos por preocuparse por mi- Shun responde algo tímidamente pues se siente mal por la forma tan grosera como los trato ayer.

-Aw nos llamo amigos de nuevo, ¿ya no estas enojado con nosotros verdad bebé?- Seiya trata de ser gracioso para lograr sacarle una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

-¡Seiya!- al unisono todos reprenden al joven.

-Bueno, perdón, que genio- Seiya solo ríe del poco sentido del humor de sus amigos.

El regaño de sus amigos no impide que Seiya corra y abrace al peliverde botando a Ikki al suelo y quedando este abrazado de Shun en la cama, acción que repiten Hyoga y Shiryu, todos abrazan al joven.

-Basta muchachos, déjenlo respirar- Saori en tono protector los reta.

Todos obedecen sueltan al muchacho para que este pueda respirar, pero ninguno abandona la cama.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Shun, ¿Qué te paso?- Hyoga necesita entender que le paso a su amigo.

-No lo sé, solo sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, todo comenzó a darme vueltas de repente mi vista se nublo –confundido explica.

-Tendrás que hacerte pruebas puede que estes enfermo- Saori se encuentra preocupada por el menor del grupo.

-Si está bien- comenta Shun.

Todos le muestran cariño al joven ojiverde, rien , cuentan chistes, Seiya le hace cosquilla y el ojiverde no puede parar de reir, él esta contento como hacia tiempo no lo era. Entra Annie con el desayuno del Joven Shun.

-Shun tu desayuno, ¿Cómo te sientes?-la dulce voz de la mujer calma a Shun.

-Mucho mejor Annie, estoy bien- una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja ilumina su rostro.

Sale Annie del cuarto contenta, ella también nota como la alegría ha regresado a Shun.

-Mira bebe, que rico desayuno- Seiya bromea.

-NO tengo hambre- haciendo un puchero Shun cruzandose de brazos.

-Tienes que comer para que estés fuerte- Hyoga le reprocha.

-Si además de que te tienes que ponerte bien para salir a conquistar chicas- Seiya guiña un ojo.

-Basta. Déjenlo en paz para que desayune- la voz autoritaria del Fénix resuena.

-Uy si, yo cuido al bebé, ja ja ja – explotan todos en risas ante el comentario de Seiya.

-Luego se queja Ikki que de Shun es un escuincle baboso, pues no lo deja ni a sol ni sombra, me sorprende que no sea un mocoso berrinchudo,ja ja ja – dice Shiryu.

-¡Tu también Shiryu!- reclama Shun.

-Ja ja ja haber bebé abre la boca ahí viene el avioncito ja ja ja – explota Seiya de la risa al igual que todos los presentes.

Los risueños caballeros tratan de hacer comer al joven pero sus métodos algo ridículos ya han colmado la paciencia del fénix quien si previo aviso saca a todos del cuarto.

-Oye Ikki, ¿porqué los sacaste?-el reclamo del ojiverde solo logra hacer mella en la paciencia desaparecido del mayor.

-Shun, tu tienes que descansar y comer, así que hazlo!-la voz retadora y autoritaria del fénix no logra hacer efecto en el menor.

-¿Y si no quiero?-la voz retando a Ikki parece muy confiada.

-No me hagas usar la fuerza hermano- Ikki se acerca a Shun de una forma autoritaria listo para obligarlo.

-No le hagas daño, ¡AUXILIO! ¡IKKI QUIERE MATAR A SHUN!- Seiya entra gritando como loco al ver a Ikki de dispuesto a usar la fuerza con el ojiverde.

-Ja ja ja- ríe sin parar Shun.

-Basta Seiya, no ves que solo quiero que coma- Ikki ya esta harto del comportamiento infantil del Pegaso.

-Bueno, yo te ayudo a que coma, a ver mi bebé abre la boca y come si no el ogro feo de Ikki te golpeara…- es interrumpido Seiya.

-Oye, no le digas eso- Ikki se molesta.

-Basta chicos no se peleen comeré, todo sea por que no se peleen- sonríe Shun a sus dos amigos que están a punto de golpease.

**Continuara...**


	8. Revelaciones

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

Después de un rato el joven ojiverde se encuentra dormido, ha terminado agotado de lidiar con Seiya, a su lado Ikki vela el sueño del menor. Mientras en la planta baja el resto de caballeros al igual que Saori se encuentran investigando que es el cosmos que sintieron en el Santuario así como en el Colegio.

Shun despierta al sentir un cosmos en su habitación, abre los ojos notando como 3 figuras masculinas e imponentes están en el ventanal del balcón, poco a poco camina hacia ellos. Lo ve pero no lo cree esas figuras son nada mas ni nada menos que los 3 jueces del Inframundo.

-¿Ustedes aquí? ¿Así que no fue un sueño, en verdad estuvieron aquí?- la confusión del joven en grande.

Los tres Jueces hacen una reverencia a Shun.

-Señor, hemos venido a protegerlo, una fuerte batalla se aproxima, usted se encuentra en peligro- Radamanthys obeserva la reacción del chico.

-¿Qué?, pero antes que nada ¿cómo es que están vivos?- Shun no lo cree.

-Estamos vivos por que nosotros somos hijos del Inframundo además de que el cosmos del Señor Hades nos da fuerza.-Minos responde.

-Pero Hades murió, Athena, Seiya y nosotros lo derrotamos en los Campos Elíseos– responde algo confundido Shun y a su vez recordando lo que había pasado hace 3 años.

-NO, del todo, derrotaron su cuerpo de la mitología, pero su alma aun esta en ti, tú has sido el elegido para tener en tu cuerpo al Señor Hades, al igual que Athena ella reside en el cuerpo de Saori Kido, para matar del todo a un dios se tiene que eliminar también a su cuerpo destinado en esta era, ese eres tú.-explica lo mas claramente Aiacos.

-Pero entonces… ¿soy Hades?-Shun no quiso creer lo que aquella noche el Ángel Caído le había dicho creyó que todo había acabado pero no es así.

-Si, aunque no te has dado cuenta todo lo que esta en tu vida tiene cierta relación con el Inframundo.- Minos le responde

-¿Qué quieres decir?- confundido responde le ojiverde.

-Si, amigo, nosotros hemos estado contigo desde hace tiempo, queríamos que nos consideradas tus amigos y lo hemos logrado.- Responde Aiacos.

Ante la sorpresa de Shun los tres Jueces son envueltos en sus alas y se transforman en Minze, Aishi y Radams.

-¡Qué!- Shun no lo cree, se siente herido, traicionado, una lágrima cae de sus ojos.

-Perdón, pero esta es la única forma que se nos ocurrió de acercarnos a Usted- Radamanthys se acerca a él pero Shun se aparta.

-NO,no es cierto, no,no,no….- las lagrimas del ojiverde son demasiadas, los Jueces se sienten mal al ver la reacción del joven.

-Shun, por favor, nosotros queríamos estar cerca de ti, conocerte mejor, sentimos haberte engañado perdón- Aiacos en verdad nota la tristeza del joven.

-Basta, por favor, es mentira, No…- la voz desgarradora por el dolor denota que Shun en verdad no les perdonara esta falsa.

Radamanthys se acerca la joven y lo abraza, Shun rápido comienza a golpearlo, pues siente una terrible ira por la falsa de la cual ha sido objeto por parte de los Jueces, el Juez no hace nada mas que sujetar al chico.

-¿Por qué lo han hecho? ¿Por qué se hicieron pasar por mis amigos? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?- Shun esta confundido y herido a la vez.

Todos callan pues en verdad no quieren seguir haciéndole daño al seguir contándole todo.

-Señor Hades- aparece Pandora quien hace una reverencia-yo le puedo explicar todo, perdone nuestra imprudencia la hacernos pasar por sus amigos, pero era la única forma de estar seguros que usted se encontraba a salvo.-La chica lo mira a los ojos para hacerle entender que no querían lastimarlo.

-Pandora… ¿tú eres Sophia verdad?- parece ilógico pero poco a poco comienza a entender las razones.

-Si, perdón, en verdad solo queríamos protegerte, y prepararte para lo que se viene- la preocupación se hace notar en la voz de la chica.

-Esta bien, creo que poco a poco he ido asimilando que Soy Hades, pero no por eso dejare e ser un Caballero de Athena, no voy a dejar de luchar con ella y mis amigos, yo elijo que es lo que quiero y que no, ¿queda claro?-la voz segura del chico hace ver a los presentes que ya no esta enojado pues comprende sus razones.

-Si Señor- los 4 hacen una reverencia.

-Señor esta amenaza que hemos estado investigando, es seria, hay un traidor entre los Dioses del Olimpo, quién ha puesto precio a la cabeza de Zeus, no solo esta armando un ejercito indestructible, sino que también ofrece la salvación a cambio de la rendición y unión a su ejercito, las Furias han sido convencidas que tan usted como Athena han hecho y desecho a su voluntad el destino, por lo cual ellas serán las primeras en aparecer de eso estamos seguros- Pandora observa la seriedad del joven.

-Dime una cosa Pandora, ¿Ustedes como saben que la Furias me han traicionado? Además esas insignificantes como osan revelarse ante mi Dios del Inframundo, si yo lo decido las puedo exterminarlas ¿Acaso no me temen?- una voz llena de furia y maldad sale de la boca de Shun, por ello se dan cuanta de que Hades esta con ellos.

-Señor, los mensajeros del traidor son los Ángeles Caídos, los cuales una vez fueron fieles a Zeus pero en su osadia por ser superiores a él cayeron al Infierno, ellos son los que han convencidos a las Furias de que los Dioses y en especial Usted y Athena merecen morir- la angustia se hace presente el la voz de Pandora.

-Esta bien, creo que le haremos una pequeña visita a las estúpidas traidoras- siseando Shun mira a sus acompañantes. Un cosmos azul casi negro rodea a Shun apareciendo con el Cloth de Hades.

**Continuara...**


	9. Las Furias

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, son de ****Masami Kurumada**

**_Inframundo, Giudecca_**

Una luz se hace presente en medio de la habitación, los 5 entran en ella apareciendo en Giudecca, Shun camina hacia el trono de Hades, mientras que los jueces toman su lugar correspondiente, Pandora aparece a las Furias ante el Dios.

Las tres Furias hacen una reverencia burlona al Dios.

-Las Furias su Majestad, Tisifone,Megera y Alecto- Pandora presenta a las furias.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién ha decidido regresar y de que forma, mas guapo de lo común - la sonrisa burlona de Tisifone es muy notoria.

-Calla, ahora díganme ¿Cómo que están en contra mia?-la voz llena de odio del Shun parece no molestarlas.

-"Su majestad" nosotras solo castigamos aquellos que han cometido algún crimen, usted lo sabe, no lo hemos traicionado- la sonrisa burlona de Megera colma la paciencia de Shun, a su vez esta se va acercando a él- digamos usted ¿Acometido algún crimen que no ha sido castigado?- la mujer sisea llena de veneno, ha llegado hasta Shun.

Radamathys la intercepta y de un solo golpe la aleja de Shun, las otras 2 Furias corren a levantar a se levanta del trono y camina hacia ellas.

-¿Cuál es mi delito?- los ojos negros del Dios denotan odio y muerte.

-Renacer como Caballero de Athena y sobre todo haberse levantado en contra del Dios Poseidón, por ello deberá ser castigado con la muerte.- Alecto en un rápido movimiento tiene preso en sus brazos a Shun, saca una daga, la cual posa sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Alecto?- con los ojos cerrados, pregunta Shun.

-Castigarte Hades, no solo has cometido esos pecados sino que este débil humano también será castigado por pretender ser un dios, porque tú Caballero de Athena no eres el verdadero Hades, si lo fueras nunca hubieras permitido que me acercara a ti- Alecto presiona un poco la daga logrando hacer una pequeña herida la cual comienza a sangrar.

-¿Segura Alecto? ¿Que tal que es parte de mi plan?-Shun pone una mano sobre el brazo de Alecto, atacándola sin que ella pueda defenderse cae, lejos del Dios y la daga la recoge él- ves Alecto todo tiene un por qué- la sonrisa burlona del peliverde provoca que las otras dos se le echen encima, Minos y Aiacos las enfrentan arrojándolas lejos de su Dios.

-Maldito Hades, esta vez nos has derrotado pero no creas que nos daremos tan fácil por vencidas, serás castigado ya lo veras- Tisifone le advierte al Dios.

-Mejor huyan si no quieren morir aquí mismo, huyan como ratas que son- la sonrisa burlona y tono despectivo de Radamanthys enfurecen a las mujeres quien inmediatamente desaparecen.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta Pandora observando confundido y preocupado a Shun, a su vez se acerca a él.

-Si, solo que no creí que fue de esta manera- comienza a sentirse mareado cayendo sobre su rodilla-estoy bien- levanta una mano para no preocupar a Pandora y los Jueces, demostrándoles una sonrisa.

Radamanthys se acerca a él, lo toma de un brazo para ayudarlo aponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- la sonrisa del chico es mas forzada que nada y el Juez lo sabe, Shun no acepta su ayuda, se propone ponerse de pie por su propio pie, pero no lo logra.

Radamanthys le toma una vez mas el brazo pasándoselo por su cuello sujetando a Shun por la cintura, cargando él todo el peso del chico.

-Será mejor que descanse, recuerden que aun no obtiene su poder al 100 por ciento, regresemos a la Mansión- Aiacos observando al fatigado Shun les dice.

De nuevo una luz aparece en el centro de Giudecca, Radamanthys con Shun entra al circulo al igual que el resto transportándose a la Mansión. Una vez en el cuarto de peliverde el Juez lo deja en su cama y desaparecen todos.

**Continuará...**


	10. ¡Aléjate de ellos!

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

**_Mansión Kido_**

Al día siguiente…

-Shun… Shun… - una dulce voz le llama, poco a poco abre los ojos, observa como Sophia esta con él- Al fin despertaste, vamos que se hace tarde para ir al Colegio- la dulce sonrisa de la chica logra que olvide todo lo que pasa ayer.

-No, Sophia, no quiero levantarme, déjame dormir 20 minutos más, por favor- Shun pone carita de perro a lo que la chica no puede resistirse.

-Ok, pero si llegan Minze, Radams y Aishi tendrás que lidiar con ellos- reta al chico, quien se vuelve a tapar hasta la cabeza con su sabana.

Sophia sale del cuarto, en las escaleras se topa con Ikki.

-Buenos días- la chica le sonríe a Ikki quién trae en brazos al cachorro de su hermano.

-Buenos días, ¿Sabes donde esta Shun?- mira a la chica quien le indica con su mano que se encuentra en su recamara- No piensa ir a la escuela- la chica solo se encoge de hombros.

Ikki camina hasta la habitación, pensando en que Shun se siente mal o algo le pasa para no haberse levantado temprano, ya que sabe que su hermano menor no es ningún irresponsable.

-Shun, despierta…- mueve delicadamente al menor, el cual ni siquiera se despierta.

Al ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de Shun entra Seiya a ver que ocurre.

-Buenos días Ikki, ¿Qué haces?-Seiya nota al fénix tratando de despertar al peliverde.

-Hola Seiya, buenos días, trato de averiguar por que Shun no se ha levantado- Ikki solo observa a su hermano que aun esta dormido.

-Ah, yo te ayudo- Seiya salta a la cama de ojiverde, bricando y gritando-¡Shun despierta!- eufórico y mas que nada siendo tan infantil le brinca una y otra vez a ojiverde tumbándolo de la cama- ja ja ja Hay perdón Shun no fue mi intención ja ja ja - explota en risa.

-Seiya- la voz adormilada del peliverde se hace presente- Ikki, ¿Pasa algo?-la inocencia se denota en sus ojos.

-No tranquilo, todo esta bien- responde Ikki.

Seiya le estira la mano al ojiverde para que se ponga de pie, una vez que este toma su mano lo suelta cayendo este directo al suelo explotando de risa, corre a levantarlo pues la mirada de Ikki asegura su pronta venganza, lo abraza ayudándolo a ponerse de pie pero tanto el Fénix como el Pegaso han escuchado un leve quejido lleno de dolor.

-Shun ¿Te pasa algo?-la curiosidad del Pegaso se nota en su voz.

-No, nada solo fue por la caída, tranquilos- su mirada se desvia hasta encontrar la de Ikki quién observa atento al menor.

**_1 mes después _**

A unos días de la Navidad todos se encuentran emocionados, pues la primera que pasaran juntos. En medio de la sala se encuentra el gran Árbol de Navidad que fue decorado por todos incluso por los nuevos amigos de Shun había sido un día perfecto.

Los jóvenes se encuentran contentos ya que Saori les ha hecho el mejor regalo de todos, les ha traido a sus seres querido, Sunrei el amor de Shiryu, Erin la única que mantiene a raya a Hyioga y Seika la hermana de Seiya, Saori se sintió tan apenada con Shun e Ikki ya que a ellos no les había traido a nadie, pero no les molesto a los hermanos ya que para ellos estar uno con el otro era lo mejor.

-¡Seiya ya no comas tanto, los demás también queremos galletas!- Hyoga pelea con el Pegaso.

-Basta, hay suficiente para todos, puedes comer lo que gustes Seiya- Annie calma a los chicos.

-¡Ves Hyioga!- Seiya le saca la lengua a su amigo el cual corre a darle un coscorrón.

-¡Hombres! Me pregunto ¿Cuándo maduraran?- Erin rei de ver a esos dos peleando como niños.

-Ja ja ja son tan felices- Sunrei con su dulce sonrisa contesta.

-Cuanto tiempo sin velos sonreír y convivir todos- Saori comenta a las chicas.

Seika solo rie a grandes carcajadas, las chicas observan el motivo de la risa encontrando una escena una chistosa, Seiya, Hyoga y Shun han encontrado la forma de sacar de sus casillas a Ikki y a Shiryu, los dos últimos corretean al resto de los chicos pues estos les han propinado una guerra de pasteles, perdiendo Ikki y Shiryu,ambos han quedando como dos bultos de betún y pan, Shiryu toma del cuello al Cisne y al Pegaso chocando sus cabezas una y otra vez,mientras que el Fénix esta encima de su hermano propinándole una tunda de cosquillas logrando que el peliverde este rojo como un tomate de tanto reir.

-Ba…s…ta… I…kki… ja ja ja- un alegre Shun suplica.

-Shiryu me duele la cabeza, basta por favor- Hyoga ya no soporta el castigo.

-Prefiero ser Shun, no es justo a él solo le hace cosquillas Ikki, no se vale- se queja Seiya.

Las chicas solo sonríen, suena el timbre de la puerta principal, yendo enseguida Tatsumi.

-Hola Chicos, pasen-Tatsumi deja ver una sonrisa poco inusual en él.

Radams entra primero, seguido y Aishi y Minze, solo sonríen al ver la escena de los chicos en el suelo, pero solo dura un poco ya que los últimos dos han notado la furia del primero al ver a Shun siendo objeto de un castigo.

-Calma, Radams, solo es algo inocente- susurra Aishi.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentir que le hacen daño- Radams solo aprieta los dientes.

Las chicas se han dado cuenta de su presencia acercadose a ellos para saludarlos.

-Bienvenidos, chicos- Saori saluda- permítanme presentarles a los chicas Erin, Sunrei y Seika-las mencionadas saludan a los chicos.

-Hola ja ja ja amigos… ja ja ja- saluda Shun aun siendo victima de su hermano.

-¡AYUDA! ¡NOS QUIEREN MATAR! – Seiya grita.

-Woaho, se ve que se divierten – sentencia Aishi.

-Por favor pónganse cómodos- Saori les pide que pasen.

Radams aun observa a Shun quien esta en el suelo rojo como un tomate y despeinado gracias a su hermano, Ikki nota como el joven los mira así que deja que su hermano se ponga de pie y salude como se debe a los invitados.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hola! – con una enorme sonrisa Shun saluda.

-Hola Shun- Aishi lo abraza- ¿Cómo estas? Todo bien- le susurra en el oído.

-Si, todo bien amigo- con una sonrisa le responde Shun.

Shun observa como Radams esta lejos del grupo cruzado de brazos solo observando, poco a poco comienza a caminar hacia él.

-Radamanthys, ¿Qué te pasa?- Shun esta preocupado.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien-la fría mirada del Juez denota nostalgia.

-Radamanthys… -es interrumpido Shun.

-En verdad Shun, no te preocupes, anda ve con los demás, no te preocupes- el Juez lo mira a los ojos para que este crea en sus palabras.

-Radamanthys, te creo, pero eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte solo, anda conmigo vamos con los demás por favor-la suplica del ojiverde deja sin palabras al Juez.

Sin decir nada comienza a caminar seguido de Shun- Gracias-murmura el ojiverde.

Despues de una charla amena entre los presentes todos pasan al comedor.

-Gracias por estar aquí, muchas gracias- Saori propone un brindis- amigos y hermanos hasta el fin, juntos en las buenas y en las malas, gracias por ser mi familia.

-Salud- todos al unisono.

Una vez terminada la cena pasan a la Sala para degustar sus postres acompañados con una rica taza de té o chocolate.

Todos platican amenamente, no hay rivalidad, los malos entendidos ya quedaron en el pasado.

Shun se encuentra en el jardín apoyado de un gran árbol observando las estrellas, se acerca a él Radams quién observa al joven inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Se supone que no querias que nadie estuviera solo, ¿Qué te pasa?- la voz de Radams se escucha serena.

-Solo pensaba, en lo afortunado que soy por tener a grandes amigos- sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Si, se nota que los otros Caballero te estiman demasiado- la nostalgia se hace presente en la voz del Juez.

-Si, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki son mas que amigos son mis hermanos- una dulce sonrisa ilumina el rostro- pero Tú, Aishi, Minze y Sophia también lo son- voltea a verlo.

-Shun… ¿soy tu amigo, a pesar de todo?- el Juez voltea a verlo.

-Por supuesto Radamanthys, tú me has salvado más de una vez, no me importa que suceda, tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano- le sonríe al Juez a su vez extendiéndole su mano para abrazarse.

-Gracias, Shun- lo abraza- no dejare que nada te pase te lo prometo- se escucha una sonrisa macabra poniendo en alerta a los dos.

-¡No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir Radamanthys!- aparecen 3 figuras a lo lejos.

El resto de los caballeros han sentido el cosmos de las recién llegadas, corren al jardín observando a Shun y Radams quiénes están en posición de defensa y a lo lejos se observan 3 figuras femeninas.

-Den la cara- Ordena Radamanthys-son unas cobardes.

Las mujeres se acercan más hacia ellos, para que estos sepan que son las Furias.

Ellas notando al resto los encierra en una burbuja negra para impedirles que ayuden, Saori al igual que todos tratan de salir de su prisión.

-Déjalos, no te atrevas a serles daño- Shun suplica a Tisifone.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio mi Señor?- una voz llena de veneno pregunta.

-Lo que quieras Megera, lo que sea pero déjalos ir- la suplica de Shun solo causa la risa de las Furias.

-Tú, ven con nosotras y los dejaremos libres- sisea Alecto.

Radamanthys se interpone entre las Furias y Shun.

-No sean ingenuas, yo defenderé a mi Señor- comienza hacer arder su cosmos.

-Detente Radamanthys, no podemos dejar que hieran a personas inocentes- Shun suplica al Juez.

Shun comienza a caminar hacia ellas, Alecto una vez mas los atrapa entre sus brazos.

-Hades esta vez morirás, es una pena que te sacrifiques por unos miserables como ellos- el sarcasmo de Alecto provoca la ira del Dios.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso Alecto, las únicas miserables aquí son tu y esas dos- Shun golpea a Alecto.

Las otra dos esta vez no corren a socorrer a su hermana, sino que se dejan ir en contra del Dios cuando están a punto de lanzar su ataque Shun es envuelto en un cosmos azul casi negro, cuando desaparece ven a Mino y Aicos delante del joven.

-Minos, Aiacos, no se metan, es mi pelea- Shun les ordena.

-No podemos permitir que alguien te haga daño-Minos le sonríe.

-Ademas esto será un buen calentamiento para lo que se viene- completa Aiacos.

Radamanthys se les une luchando contra Tisifone y Megera, Alecto aun yase en el suelo.

Alecto en un descuido de Shun y de los 3 Jueces, toma a Shun y lo hace caer en un sueño.

-Ja ja Radamanthys ¿Cuál fue tu promesa?- con una mirada frívola y llena de gozo al ver indefenso a Shun en su regazo.

El Juez observa a la mujer que tiene a Shun, este corre hacia ella.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- la preocupación del Juez se nota en su voz.

-Nada solo un pequeño recuerdo de lo que le espera, esta no es la ultima vez que nos veamos, la próxima será su muerte- ríe macabramente.

Las 3 Furias desaparecen a la vez que ellos hacen lo burbujas que tenían cautivos a los demás se rompen dejándolos en libertad.

-Shun- Ikki corre hacia donde su hermano yace inconciente.

-¿Qué le paso? Despierta Shun- Shiryu le habla.

Shun solo siente un dolor intenso en su pecho y un sentimiento de miedo y angustia se apoderan de él, Ikki nota como la mano derecha del peliverde aprieta su camisa en dirección a su corazón, algo anda mal de eso esta seguro el fénix.

-¡Shun! ¿Que te pasa? Habré los ojos, Shun!-empieza a desesperase y a levantar la voz.

-Maldición Shun reacciona!- grita Hyoga,nada el santo de Andrómeda no despierta y aparece que el dolor aumenta.

Las chicas solo observan consternadas por lo que pasa, nadie entiende que le pasa a Shun, y que fueron esas burbujas que los tuvieron cautivos.

**Continuará...**


	11. Retorno al Santuario

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

**_Sueño de Andrómeda_**

Es el inframundo, se encuentran en Giudecca, Shun esta peleando contra una mujer quien a todo costa intenta matarlo, a un lado se encuentra Pandora y los 3 poderosos jueces del Inframundo: Radamanthys de Wyvern, Aiacos de Garuda y Minos de Grifo luchando a su lado, y no solo eso también se encuentra los Caballeros de Bronce Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki al igual que ella; la diosa Athena no entiende muy bien pero observa que no es Hades sino Shun el que lucha desesperadamente ante esta mujer.

-¡Nunca le harás daño a nuestro Señor Hades! Nosotros no lo permitiremos, tú no eres mas que una servidora de aquel que te puso en contra de nuestro Rey, ¿dime quién es aquel que se atreve a levantarse en contra del Dios del Inframundo?- Pandora esta determinada a averiguar quien la envió.

-¡Usted no es nadie para pedir explicación alguna ya que también es solo una sirvienta del Dios Hades!, pero con gusto te diré que ¡El fin de esta era terminara pronto! ¡Todo la humanidad así como los Dioses del Olimpo perecerán ante los grandes!-la mujer con aire de grandeza los observa despiadadamente.

Athena nota como la mujer velozmente ataca a los Santos de bronce al igual que a ella.

-¡Todos sin excepción alguno morirán!- su risa macabra dejaba un sentimiento de miedo y muerte.

Athena prestando atención observa como esta mujer misteriosa logra esquivar a todos los Jueces del Infierno y logra perforar el pecho de Shun con una daga, él cual cae en brazos de Radamanthys y Pandora rápido clavo su tridente en el pecho de esta mujer la cual solo sonríe ya que ha cumplido con su misión herir al Señor del Inframundo.

Mientras tanto en le jardín de la Mansión Kido todos temen lo peor ya que no solo Shun esta inconsciente también Saori esta en la misma situación.

-Rayos que fue lo que pudo haber pasado, ¿Por qué ninguno de los 2 reacciona?- Seiya ya esta muy impaciente y al parecer nadie sabe nada.

-Tranquilo Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga han preparado todo con ayuda de Tatsumi para viajar en un jet hasta el Santuario ya les han informado a Shion el Patriarca que vamos para allá. Ikki a pesar de todo mantiene la calma.

**_Santuario _**

Pronto se transportan hasta el Santuario. Al llegar ya los Caballeros Dorados esperaban por ellos junto con Shion. Quienes incrédulos observan a Athena y al joven Santo de Andrómeda inconscientes casi muertos.

Rápido los llevan al Templo de Athena y recuestan a ambos esperando averiguar que es lo que les pasa.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Saori sigue estupefacta pues ya no logra saber si es una visión o un sueño lo que la ha traído hasta este lugar. De repente observa como las paredes empiezan a venirse abajo amenazando con enterrar a todos los presentes, pero nadie se mueve, entonces siente como alguien la saca de ese lugar, despierta bañada en sudor y la confusión en sus ojos, sabe que algo se avecina pero no sabe quien es el enemigo.

Shion y Dhoko que han estado velando el sueño de la Diosa se apresuran al observar que ha despertado.

-Athena, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Shion esta impaciente y quiere conocer que es lo que ha pasado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Dhoko trata de entender la situación- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- la angustia por ver a la Diosa en esas terribles condiciones le preocupan al Viejo Maestro.

-¿Donde estoy?¿ Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga,Shiryu, Shun! ¿Dónde están?

Así mismo se da cuenta de que quien la trajo de ese sueño había sido Nike.

Los dos Santos Dorados le explican a la Diosa todo lo que ha pasado y quienes la trajeron a este lugar.

Poco a poco Saori recuerda lo que ocurrió en el jardín de la Mansión Kido, se sobresalta al recordar lo que pudo ver y sentir, tiene que informar de inmediato a sus caballeros para prepararse.

En el otro salón donde ya hace Shun recostado, los Caballeros de Bronce se percatan de un cosmos que viene al Santuario, nadie entiende nada solo esperan que pronto despierte Saori y Shun.

Saori se dispone a ir a la habitación de Shun con la esperanza de sacarlo de ese sueño con la ayuda de Nike, la acompañan Shion y Dhoko. Al abrir la puerta los Santos de Bronce se sienten aliviados al ver a la Diosa de pie.

-Athena, que alegría que hayas despertado.- Shiryu le dice a la Diosa, la cual le responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta algo curioso Seiya.

-Tengo que sacar a Shun de ese sueño cueste lo que cueste y estoy segura de conseguirlo esta vez con ayuda de Nike-responde muy segura de si misma.

Ante los ojos de los demás ella eleva su cosmos para cubrir a Shun y con ayuda de Nike le muestra el camino de pronto el caballero despierta, tose a mas no poder para poder entrar aire a sus pulmones, todos se alegran pues con ayuda de Nike Saori ha traído a Shun de vuelta.

Shun con la respiración agitada voltea a todos lados pues no tiene ni la mas remota idea de como llego a ese lugar, aparte de que su sueño le ha dejado una gran duda y una sensación extraña.

-Shun, ¿estas bien?- se acerca Athena al joven y extiende una mano para tocarle la cara, ante este gesto Shun no sabe como reaccionar pues sabe que todos lo sobreprotegen por ser el mas joven pero ¿que fue lo que ha pasado ahora? Que ha provocada que la Diosa lo mire con otros ojos, con ojos de hermana mayor preocupada por el hermano menor.

-¿Donde estamos?- la expresión del joven es de horror y de temor.

De un salto se levanta de la cama de inmediato cae pues se encuentra muy débil, Ikki corre a auxiliar a su hermano y lo toma del brazo para ayudarlo a recuperarse, ante este gesto Shun solo se aleja del Fénix, todos los presentes no dan crédito a lo que ven, ¿porque Shun aparta a su hermano?

-Necesito salir de aquí, me tengo que ir- la voz desesperada de Shun alarma a todos, pues nunca lo había visto de esta manera.

-Tranquilo Shun, todo está bien- Hyoga se acerca para intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pues aun yace en el suelo sentado.

Pero para su sorpresa pasa lo mismo, Shun no acepta la ayuda del Cisne, al contrario se para sosteniéndose de una silla y no permite que ninguno le ponga una mano encima, Athena cree que esta asustado así que pide que todos se retiren, los demás obedecen quedándose solo ella e Ikki.

-Shun, tranquilo no pasa nada estas a salvo, tranquilo-la dulce voz de la chica parece que no logra calmarlo pues aun sigue desesperado buscando por todos lados una salida.

-Basta Shun, esta actitud me esta cansando, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Ikki ya perdió por completo la paciencia pues cree que solo es un berrinche del peliverde.

Shun sigue con esa actitud que tanto molesta al Fénix, harto de su comportamiento se acerca a Shun e intenta darle una bófeta para que reaccione, sin embargo aparece un cosmos oscuro que se lo impide, a su vez este cosmos envuelve a Shun.

Atentos a esto no tardan el aparecer los Caballeros Dorados así como los de Bronce, se colocan en posición de combate, pues no entienden como un cosmos oscuro entro hasta este lugar sin ser detectado. Ante sus ojos aparece...

**Continuará...**


	12. Los Tres Temibles Jueces del Inframundo

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_Santuario de Athena_**

Ante sus ojos poco a poco ese cosmos oscuro empieza a desaparecer, para su sorpresa aparece Shun en brazos de Radamanthys, todos los presentes se alarman pues ¿como es que esta vivo? Ikki intenta atacarlo para que este suelte a su hermano.

-Detente Fénix, no querrás herir a Shun- sin mirar a nadie este comienza a caminar hasta la cama de Shun y lo acuesta ahí.

-¿Como has entrado hasta aquí?-por fin habla Shion, con una voz serena y autoritaria.

-Radamanthys, responde- le ordena Seiya.

-Tranquilos, que no he venido hasta aquí para pelear con ustedes sino que he venido a proteger a mi Señor y ha advertirles sobre la amenaza que se aproxima- Radamanthys solo observa a Shun ya que le a tomado cariño al joven peliverde .

Todos en la habitación se quedan mirando y confundidos.

-¿Cómo es que están vivos?-pregunta Hyoga pues todo esto le parece muy extraño.

-Cuando Athena acabo con Hades en los Campos Elíseos ustedes también debieron haber perecido-comentan Dhoko sin entender nada de lo que sucede.

-Nosotros los Jueces de Infierno somos hijos del Inframundo, no dependemos de una reencarnación para volver a la vida, nosotros nacimos ahí desde el principio de la era mitológica nuestro único deber es esperar a que cada tantos años aparezcan tanto nuestro Seños Hades así como Athena para comenzar con la Guerra Santa entre Dioses- Sin prestarles atención responde, pues ahora solo le preocupa como se encuentra su Señor.

-¿A que te refieres con que has de proteger a tu Señor?-Shiryu sospecha que algo muy malo se avecina.

-Si Caballero, así como ustedes los Santos de Athena siempre protegerán a su Diosa, nosotros los espectros siempre protegeremos a costa de nuestra vida a nuestro Dios Hades.

-Pero Hades murió en los Campos Elíseos como dices que lo protegerás si él esta muerto-Seiya habla con un tono lleno de sarcasmo- yo mismo lo derrote.

Radamanthys mira con odio al Pegaso ya que tiene razón el mismo ha derrotado desde tiempo mitológico a Hades.

-Lo que eliminaron en los Campos Elíseos fue el cuerpo de Hades de la mitología pero así como Athena y Poseidón que tienen cuerpos humanos en esta era, él también lo tenia, si querían destruir su alma debieron haber destruido el cuerpo de Hades de esta era-gira su cabeza para observar a Shun- así que su alma aun esta viva. Radamanthys solo observa a los presentes para estudiar sus reacciones.

-Eres un cretino como se te ocurre decir que Shun aun es Hades- Ikki no lo cree, ¿Cómo es que a pesar de haber ganado la Guerra Santa aun esta vivo Hades y lo peor él es Shun?

-Athena, ¿Qué de cierto hay en todo esto?-Shiryu no lo cree.

-Él tiene razón para acabar con el alma de Hades también debimos haber terminado con su cuerpo de esta era, teníamos que matar a Shun.- la voz de la chica se quiebra al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

Todos los presentes guardan silencio pues nadie cree lo que acaba de decir tanto Radamanthys como Athena.

-Ra…da…man…thys – una dulce voz y débil se deja oír.

Todos voltean hacia la dirección de donde se dejo oír esa voz. Observan como el joven de ojos verdes se dispone a levantarse poco a poco, lo que provoca que tanto el mencionado como Ikki corran a su lado.

-Shun, no te levantes estas muy cansado y débil, por favor recuéstate- con ternura le habla Ikki quien le revuelve el cabello y le toca una mejilla en señal de preocupación.

Shun solo lo observa y nota que es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que su hermano no le hablaba de esa manera, siente como su sangre hierve al recordar su sueño, sus amigos muertos a causa de él.

_Lo lamento Hermano, amigos, ustedes a mi lado corren un gran peligro ha sido un error que regresaran, ahora los tengo que apartar de mi, lo lamento._

Una vez más Shun se aleja del Fenix sin mirarlo, su mirada busca a Radamanthys, quien corre a su lado apartando a Ikki.

-Shun, ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-la voz serena del juez calma al muchacho.

-Radamanthys, gracias, estoy bien, pero sácame de aquí por favor-la suplica viene acompañada de una leve lagrima.

-NO PUEDO, lo lamento, estas mas seguro aquí que en cualquier otro lugar-con un tono sereno y tierno pero a la vez autoritario le habla al peliverde.

-Por favor, sácame de aquí, POR FAVOR-la desesperación y tristeza en lo que se nota en su voz.

-Shun ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-Hyoga no entiende las razones del porque esta tan desesperado su amigo.

-Tranquilo nada te pasará, calmate y duerme un poco-Shiryu ha notado como Ikki esta destrozado ante la reacción de su pequeño hermano.

-Radamanthys por favor…-una vez más insiste el peliverde.

-¡NO!-en voz alta y con total autoridad le responde.

-Radamanthys te ordeno que me saques de este lugar-la voz del joven cambia, al igual que sus ojos que cambian de un verde lleno de vida a un color oscuro sin vida.

El Juez hace una reverencia pues sabe que esta persona ya es Shun sino Hades Dios del Inframundo. Ante el asombro de los presentes.

-Lo lamento pero ya te lo he dicho que NO puedo hacerlo, aunque sea una orden tuya- el juez lo mira sin remordimiento alguno ante su respuesta.

-¡Minos! ¡Aiacos! ¡Aparezcan ahora mismo!-una vez mas resuena una voz llena de autoridad.

Hacen su aparición los otros 2 Jueces quienes al igual que Radamanthys hacen una reverencia al Dios.

-Señor que bueno que se encuentra bien-Aiacos le dedica una sonrisa.

-Aiacos, Minos sáquenme de este lugar ahora mismo- esta vez no tiene ni una consideración hacia estos dos.

-No podemos hacer eso Señor- Aiacos le responde.

Minos con cuidado se acerca hasta con él con su cosmos lo hace dormir.

Los temibles Jueces montan guardia alrededor de la cama del joven ojiverde. Athena al igual que los presentes no entienden como es que Shun no los quiere a su lado y prefiere a los Jueces.

-Me pueden explicar ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Shun esta mal?-Athena mira directamente a los Jueces.

-Explíquenos ¿Cómo es que ustedes entraron en la vida de Shun?-Seiya exige saberlo.

-Ustedes no son nadie para pedir explicaciones, nosotros hemos cuidado a Shun desde que ustedes lo dejaron, no me parece justo que después de 3 años vuelvan y él les haya perdonado todo – llena de odio aparece Pandora, quien se une a los Jueces.

-Pandora… ¿Cómo es que estas viva?-el fénix no lo cree, pues el vio como había muerto a manos de Thanatos.

-Nosotros hemos estado acompañando a Shun desde que ustedes lo sacaron de su vida, ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan desechado como si fuera un vil objeto? ¿Cómo se atrevieron?-La fría mirada de la mujer deja a todos pasmados pues en verdad ella tiene razón.

-Nosotros no lo desechamos, tuvimos que partir para iniciar una nueva vida-Seiya esta furioso con ella.

-Claro, por ellos en tres años nunca le hablaron o le mandaron una carta, por ello se olvidaron de él, ninguna visita, ninguna llamada, ¡NADA!-furiosa grita Pandora.

En la recamara se respira un aire lleno de tensión, todos están incomodas ante las palabras de la chica de cabellera negra.

-¡Basta Pandora!-una voz autoritaria se escucha, todos voltean a ver a Shun quien se pone de pie.

Todos miran a Shun, quién una vez mas no es él sino el Dios, ninguno da crédito ante la presencia de Hades.

-Hades… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Saori hace una reverencia al Dios.

-Athena-el Dios le devuelve la reverencia- estoy aquí no para pelear contra ti sino contigo, los Jueces al igual que Pandora me han confirmado que se acerca una nueva guerra, con el único objetivo de matar a todos los Dioses, las Furias se han revelado en mi contra, estoy seguro que no tardan en aparecer ante ti para pedirte cuentas como lo han hecho conmigo- el Dios mira a Athena con preocupación.

-Las Furias, pero si ellas son tus fieles servidoras ¿Por qué harían algo en tu contra?- Athena se acerca al Dios poniendo a todos nerviosos, pues es la primera vez que esta tan cerca de esté.

-Hades, ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?-Shion se coloca a un lado de Athena.

-Parece ser que hay un traidor entre los Dioses, y ahora busca ser él el líder así que busca acabar con Zeus y todos los que no estén a su favor, ya a comenzado a armar un ejercito, tenemos que averiguar quién es el traidor para derrotarlo- los fríos ojos miran a todos.

-Shun… - Ikki murmura con nostalgia.

-No te preocupes Fénix, esta vez no estoy aquí para poseer el cuerpo de tu hermano, sino que yo soy tu hermano, Shun y yo somos uno mismo, solo que aun no hemos logrado unirnos en un solo ser, es por ello que a veces aparezco yo, deja que logre recuperar sus recuerdos de la vida como un dios- Hades toca el hombro del Fénix- así al igual que Saori y Julián será un humano con el destino de ser un Dios.

-Está bien, solo quiero que no le pase nada malo a él- Ikki no lo cree pues siente un cosmos cálido emanando de Hades.

-Radamanthys, tienes la tarea de hacer recordar a Shun lo mas pronto posible para que pueda pelear al máximo, regrésales sus recuerdos al igual que a Athena- la orden es aceptada por el mencionado.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo también? ¿De qué hablas Hades?- Athena esta confundida.

-Si Athena, tu tampoco has recobrado tus recuerdos como Diosa en su totalidad por ello le pido a Radamanthys te ayude a recordar- el Dios mira compasivo a la chica, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz se dirige a Minos.

-Minos, si vuelves a dormirme en contra de mi voluntad te arrepentirás- el Dios mira a los ojos al Juez.

-Si, perdón Señor- se nota el arrepentimiento y temor de Minos.

Hades se voltea y comienza a caminar poco a poco a la gran cama, Radamanthys e Ikki notan como el Dios comienza a tambalearse, las fuerzas comienzan a escaparse, ya que es demasiada la energía que consume para poder mostrarse como Hades, en verdad necesita que Shun recupere sus recuerdos para si fusionarse en uno mismo; cae de rodillas, Radamanthys lo toma del brazo izquierdo mientras que Ikki lo hace del derecho acompañándolo hasta la cama.

-Una cosa más- murmura el Dios- Shun tratará de alejarlos, pues cree que a su lado solo sufrirán, no lo dejen solo- el Dios les pide a los 2.

-Nunca dejare solo a mi hermano- Ikki mira seriamente a Hades.

-Señor nunca dejare que te pase algo, nunca me alejare de usted- Radamanthys lo observa mientras este cierra sus ojos.

Todos en la sala escucharon las últimas palabras del Dios, ahora entienden porque Shun se quería ir del Santuario y su repentina reacción fría y distante hacia ellos.

-Vaya, quién como Shun ahora tiene a dos nanas – Seiya a punta Ikki y a Radamanthys que están aun lado de la cama del peliverde.

-Cállate Seiya, no es momento para bromear- Shiryu esta serio y preocupado.

Seiya entiende y no habla mas a respecto, todos salen de la recamara dejando solo a Ikki y a Radamanthys

Una vez que salen de la habitación Athena se va junto con Shion, Dhoko y los Caballeros de Bronce al Salón del Patriarca, mientras que los Dorados van en busca de Afrodita y Mascara de Muerte que se encuentran con las chicas.

**Continuará...**


	13. Caballeros Dorados

**Nota de la Autora: **En este capitulo trate de explicar lo sucedido en el capitulo 10, lamento si los confundí o no me di a entender, por ello Erin les relata brevemente lo sucedido desde su punto de vista.

Ya sé que algunos dirán que no le de vueltas al asunto y no los aburra con "paja" pero me pareció interesante la participación de los Caballeros Dorados, no como guardianes de Athena sino como compañeros de Batalla de los Caballero de Bronce, un lado más amigable y divertido, de ante mano me disculpo si les parece que su forma de actuar por parte de Los Dorados no es la que debería ser. Sin más que decir les mando Saludos y les deseo un Feliz Año a todos.

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_Doceava Casa_**

En la casa de Piscis se encuentran Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte acompañando a las chicas (Erin, Seika y Sunrei) en compañía de las Amazonas. Las chicas sean dado a la tarea de contarles cada detalle de lo que paso en la Mansión Kido mientras esperan ordenes ya sea de Shion o de Dhoko.

-Salimos al jardín en cuando Shiryu y los demás notaron algo extraño- preocupada comienza a relatar lo sucedió Erin- en cuanto salimos fuimos envueltos en una burbuja de energía la cual nos impidió ver que era lo que pasaba, luchamos por salir de ella pero así como apareció desapareció, en cuanto salimos de ella vimos a Shun en el suelo inconsciente a lo que todos corrimos a socorrerlo pero al no obtener respuesta Saori con su cosmos trato de despertarlo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que ella también cayo inconsciente por ello Hyoga junto con Tatsumi arreglaron todo para venir aquí lo mas pronto posible-termina de contarles a los Caballeros así como a las Amazonas.

- ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando? ¿Quién ataco a Shun? – Seika mira preocupada al resto de sus compañeras.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, nunca olvides que ellos son fuertes, siempre han logrado salir victoriosos de cada obstáculo que se les presenta- sonríe tiernamente Sunrei observando el cielo iluminado con la presencia de la luna y las estrellas.

-Ánimo chicas, nuestros amigos son fuertes- un recién llegado Camus les da ánimo a las jóvenes.

-Además, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun son como un hueso duro de roer- se carcajea Milo que al igual que Camus acaba de llegar.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- se acerca a saludarlos Mascara de Muerte- Díganmelo a mí, ese Shiryu es poderoso, excelente alumno de Dhoko.

-Puede ser, pero Seiya es todo un terco pero sobre todo necio, es un gran oponente-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Aioria llega junto con Aioros- será todo un dolor de cabeza para su maestro-ríe a mas no poder- o no hermano- le da un leve golpecito en el hombro a su hermano.

-Te diré hermano- Aioros mira a su hermanito en forma burlona- preferible un necio como Seiya a un déspota y engreído como Ikki, pobrecito de ti, hermanito- con estas palabras la risa de Aioria se esfuma.

-¿Qué pasa Aioria te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Shaka se mofa de su amigo- No hay duda que todos ellos son y serán grandes Caballeros, pero por el momento el único que será el mejor alumno será Shun- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Mi querido amigo Shaka, no cantes victoria tan rápido, recuerda que Shun es Hades, así que el día que lo hagas enojar ni Buda te salvará- explotan todos los presentes en risas por el comentario de Aldebarán- además si a esas vamos Camus les gano hace rato, Hyoga ha demostrado ser todo un digno sucesor de él, ya que ha derrotado a su maestro haciéndose digno de la Armadura Dorada de Acuario- sonríe victoriosamente al haberles ganado a sus amigos.

-Habla la pura envidia- se acerca a ellos Kanon- ¿No es así Aldebarán?- mira al guardián de la segunda casa.

-¿Envidia?- mira a Kanon- Creo que me confundes con tu hermanito Saga- ríe al notar la presencia de Saga quien ya se encuentra molesto por el comentario.

-Pura envidia- repone Saga- Tú no tienes un alumno aún, así que te da envidia, que Shaka, Camus, Aioria, Aioros y hasta Dhoko tendrán a quien torturar-los ojos de Saga brillan al sentirse ganador de la conversación.

-¡Tortura! Vamos Saga como te atreves a llamar tortura al entrenamiento- Mu reprende a Saga por su comentario.

-No te enojes Mu- le responde Shura- seamos sinceros, con esos tontos es posible que sucedan dos cosas- enumera con sus dedos- una: ellos son los torturados por que se tienen que aprender todas las técnicas además de que tendrán que guardar respeto a sus respectivos "maestros" o dos: -señala a sus amigos-son ustedes los "maestros" quienes resultan torturados por tener a unos cabezones como alumnos- Shura observa la reacción de los futuros maestros.

Shaka, Camus, Aioria, Aioros, guardan silencio pues temen por las palabras de su amigo.

-Huy Shura parece que les rompiste las ilusiones de tener alumnos- ríe Aldebarán- por eso yo no tengo envidia del feo destino que les espero a estos- señala a sus amigos- Así que Saga, Kanon, Mu, Afrodita, Shura y Mascara de Muerte, ¿no les gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta?-los ojos de Aldebarán brillan al notar el duda de sus colegas.

-¿De qué sería nuestra pequeña apuesta?-intrigado Milo habla.

-¿Quién será el primer pobre maestro que se vuelva loco con su alumno?- explotan todos de risa, hasta que cierta chica habla.

-¡Hey nuestra opinión acaso no cuenta!- una indignada Shaina reprocha el hecho de haberlas ignorado todo este tiempo.

Su comentario logra que tanto ellas como ellos exploten a más no poder de risas.

-Ok chicas- Milo las observa lanzándoles su pose de galán- ¿Cuál es su opinión?

-Lo más seguro es que Aioros salga corriendo- Erin demuestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- nadie aguanta a Seiya, además Aiora sufrirá con Ikki.

Seika toma la palabra para defender a su hermano.

-Alto, Seiya es una persona especial, su amor a la vida le da mucha energía para hacer lo que él quiera- con su mirada reprende a todos aquellos que se burlaron de su hermano.

Sunrei se coloca en el centro de todos atrayendo sus miradas.

-Gracias- expresa Sunrei- en verdad gracias por hacernos tratar de olvidar todo lo que esta pasando- cae una lagrima por su mejilla- yo sé que tanto Shiryu como Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki serán los mejores alumnos por tenerlos a ustedes que siempre procuran su bien, sé que pase lo que pase siempre saldrán victoriosos nunca se dejarán vencer, lo sé- sonríe la chica en señal de agradecimiento.

En ese instante llega Athena en compañía de Dhoko y Shion.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- observa que todos están conmovidos por las palabras de Sunrei.

-Solo platicábamos- sonríe la susodicha.

-Supongo que deben estar cansadas, perdón por no pasarlas a sus habitaciones en cuanto llegaron- se disculpa Shion. Acto seguido Athena guía a las chicas hacia una recamara para que puedan descansar acompañadas de las Amazonas para que ellas las protejan. Dejando en su amena conversación a los Caballeros Dorados quienes aun siguen riendo de lo más relajado logrando liberar la tensión, para darle paso al relato de Afrodita sobre lo que paso en la Mansión Kido.

Pero antes de llagar a las recamaras se topan con Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya.

-Saori, seria mejor que las chicas regresaran, aquí corren demasiado peligro, déjame llevarlas mínimo a la mansión, por favor- Shiryu le suplica a la chica.

-No creo que sea prudente dejarlas solas, tal vez puedan ser victimas de las Furias o de alguien mas, ellas están mas seguras aquí en el Santuario además de que Marin y Shaina las protegerán, te lo prometo- la chica le sonríe al Dragón.

-Si, tienes razón ellas aquí por lo menos tienen protección- el Dragón sonríe forzadamente ya que la situación le preocupa bastante, él junto con Hyoga y Seiya escoltan a Athena hacia las recamaras que se han dispuesto para las invitadas para posteriormente dirigirse a la Sala del Patriarca.

En cuanto entra a la Sala del Patriarca es cuestionada a más no poder por Shion y Dhoko.

-Athena ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-Shion esta preocupado.

-Traigan a Radamanthys ya oyeron a Hades, para ganar esta guerra tenemos que recuperar todos nuestros recuerdos como Dioses tanto Shun como yo- el nerviosismo es evidente en su voz.

-Pero Athena… nada nos asegura que las palabras de Hades sean verdad- la voz de Dhoko demuestra desconfianza ante su antiguo rival.

-Tenemos que correr el riesgo, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, así que tráelo Shion- la orden de la chica es obedecida inmediatamente- Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu por favor vayan a comer algo y a descansar, sé que están cansados, si sucede algo yo les llamaré- dirigiéndose a ellos los mira de una manera tajante que no deja lugar a una negación por su parte, estos solo se miran entre ellos y saliendo del lugar.

**Continuará...**


	14. Decisiones

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Mientras esperan a Shion, Athena y Dhoko salen hacia la gran estatua de Athena iluminada por la luz de la luna, ambos observan el horizonte perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que la chica observa una figura en el reloj de fuego.

-Dhoko, mira con cuidado hacia el reloj de fuego- la chica le pide al Caballero.

El mencionado sutilmente voltea y observa esa figura rara.

-¿Quién es?- El Caballero de Libra pregunta algo abrumado pues en la atmosfera empieza a sentirse un aire de muerte y dolor.

- No lo sé, ordena a los demás Caballeros Dorados que hagan guardias y no dejen ningún lugar sin protección- la chica observa como esa figura comienza a volar en dirección de ellos – Dhoko…

-Si, Athena- Dhoko asume posición de pelea- no dejare que te haga daño- se pone delante de la chica.

La figura llega hasta ellos, es un Ángel, pero sus alas son negras y están rotas, Athena y Dhoko son inundados por un sentimiento de soledad, nostalgia e ira.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- lo mira lleno de autoridad.

-Diosa Athena- el Ángel hace una reverencia- Soy el mensajero de un ser superior, Soy un Ángel Caído, he venido a ofrecerte la salvación, nuestro Señor, es tan piadoso que solo te pide que te rindas y te unas a nosotros así serás salvada de la destrucción- el Ángel la mira.

-Nunca dejare de luchar por la justicia, dile a tu Señor que pelearé hasta el fin, por la humanidad, por el amor y la justicia, dile que yo Athena le exijo detenerse - la Diosa toma una postura de autoridad y valor.

-Le diré tu mensaje Athena, pero sobretodo le diré que tú al igual que Hades pretenden estar en su contra, así que serán castigados.- el Ángel sin más se va de allí.

Aturdidos por la noticia, ambos se miran un tanto confundidos, así que Dhoko toma el control de la situación dejando a Athena en la Sala del Patriarca para ir por el Caballeros Dorados quiénes aun se encuentran en la Doceava Casa, La Casa de Piscis.

**_Sala del Patriarca_**

Ya reunidos los Caballeros Dorados junto con Athena y Dhoko, estos últimos comienzan a relatarles lo sucedido hace un momento.

-¿Un Ángel Caído?- Milo confundido ve a todos con la cara de incertidumbre.

-Si, Milo, pero ¿Por qué están con un traidor?-Afrodita no comprende el por qué.

-Los Ángeles Caídos alguna vez fueron hermosos Ángeles al servicio de los Dioses pero ellos querían ser más, querían ser humanos, llenándose de ambiciones y odio, por ello los Dioses los desterraron y ahora vagan por la tierra y el infierno- Shaka en un tono serio les explica a sus compañeros.

-Shaka, ¿Pero que es lo que obtienen al ser parte del Ejercito del Traidor?-intrigado por las palabras del Caballero de Virgo se acerca a él Shura.

-La promesa de cumplir su ambición o la amenaza de cumplir su peor pesadilla- responde Shaka- Cuando destierran a un Ángel se les rompen sus alas y se vuelve negro su plumaje, antes de que suceda se conserva una de sus plumas blancas, la cual puede ser utilizada para atarlo por la eternidad al Infierno-todos guardan silencio para poder digerir la información que acaban de recibir- El Traidor habrá encontrado la pluma blanca del Líder y con ello lo amenaza ya que es improbable que tenga todas las plumas blancas del ejercito de Ángeles- cruzado de brazos Shaka termina de relatar.

-¿Los podemos derrotar?- Aldebarán mira a su compañero esperanzado por que su respuesta sea positiva.

-Desgraciadamente No, ellos son invencibles además de que poseen una fuerza descomunal y gran velocidad-Shaka observa como las esperanzas de Aldebarán se esfuman- Su Líder tiene la habilidad de manejar a su antojo a sus subordinados, así que será difícil enfrentarnos a ellos cuando inicie la Guerra.

Dicho esto todos se observan imaginando de qué manera pueden derrotar a lo invencible, pues ellos saben que si lo consiguieran lograrían una gran ventaja.

-¿Hades de nuevo y aquí? ¿Cómo es que esta vivo al igual que los Jueces?- Camus aun no asimila lo que ha pasado pero sobre todo no entiendo como es que Athena los aloje en el Santuario.

-Athena, ¿Segura que podemos confiar en Hades, Los Jueces y en Pandora?- Mu pregunta cautelosamente.

-Si, además de que el mismo Hades lo ha dicho, esta vez debemos unir fuerzas para detener al Traidor, ustedes aun no han visto a Hades, cuando lo hagan verán que no es él sino Shun, esta vez no pretende poseerlo sino ser uno, podrán notarlo ya que Shun aun conserva su aspecto intacto- sentencia la chica.

-Pero ¿podemos confiar en sus palabras?- Afrodita no comprende como es que Athena esta del lado de Hades.

-Si, Caballeros, Hades y sus Jueces pelearan con nosotros para derrocar al traidor – la voz autoritaria de la chica es evidente - Camus y Milo busquen a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, tráiganlos lo más pronto posible, por favor- dirige su mirada a los mencionados, quienes rápidamente salen en busca de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Poco después de que han salido los Caballeros de Acuario y Escorpión la puerta se habré, entrando Radamanthys y Aiacos junto con Shion, el ambiente se vuelve tenso, pues los Caballeros Dorados solo los observan preparados para atarlos en cualquier momento por si a estos se les ocurre hacer algo en contra de Athena.

-Athena, aquí está- Dhoko señala a Radamanthys con desdén.

-Dime Athena ¿Para qué me querías ver?-el Juez hace una reverencia ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

-Radamanthys ayúdame a recuperar los recuerdos del pasado, quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que no he podido recordar?- la chica se acerca al Juez poniendo a sus Caballeros en alerta por esta acción.

-Pero Athena, muchos de ellos son desgarradores, hay muerte, traición, guerra pero sobre todo dolor- Aiacos mira a la chica quien sonríe.

-No te preocupes Aiacos, estaré bien, confió en Radamanthys- la chica le sonríe a ambos acercándose a ellos.

Antes de que puedan decir algo los Jueces miran a su alrededor notando que han sido rodeados por todos los Dorados, a su vez Aioria se acerca a ellos.

-Mas les vale Radamanthys y Aiacos que no olviden donde están y no se aprovechen de la situación pues aquí los estamos vigilando- sisea Aioria.

-No te preocupes Aioria, sabemos muy bien donde estamos- Radamanthys con ayuda de Aiacos induce el sueño a la Diosa haciéndola dormir, colocándola en un pequeño sillón largo.

En el sueño se ve en el Santuario, rodeada de los Caballeros, ve escenas de muerte, al Caballero Pegaso muerto a manos de un Hades siendo manipulado , la destrucción del Santuario, la traición de un hombre al cual no le puede ver el rostro, las Furias con la daga que traspasa el pecho de Hades, Radamanthys en el suelo siendo victima del Patriarca, Zeus muerto, Poseidón atrapado, Hera muerta con una fecha dorada, ella con las manos llenas de sangre, las Moiras de su lado, Ikki con Shiryu y Hyoga en sus brazos muerto, los Caballeros Dorados muertos a manos de Pandora, la tierra comienza a destruirse , temblores, lluvia, todo es destrucción. Ante ella Cronos. Athena lo comprende alguien libero a los Titanes, el fin del mundo ante sus ojos.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!- pide la chica quien se estremece ante la desolación y el Caos que se aproxima.

Los gritos desesperados de la Diosa alarman a sus Caballeros quienes inmediatamente sujetan a los Jueces mientras Aioros toma en sus brazos a la Diosa, abrazándola y susurrándole que todo estará bien.

-Jueces, les ordeno que saquen a Athena de ese sueño- Shion se para enfrente de ellos con una mirada desafiante.

Radamanthys y Aiacos son liberados por sus opresores para cumplir la orden que ha dado Shion, estos poco a poco rompen el sueño permitiéndole a la chica regresar en sí. Confundida despierta en los brazos de Aioros, su respiración agitada alarma a todos, pero conforme va pasando los minutos comienza a tranquilizarse, su Caballero le ayuda a incorporarse, ella de pie en medio de todos nota la cara de curiosidad por conocer que fue lo que pudo recordar para que ella haya reaccionado de esta manera, ella solo les sonríe para tranquilizarlos.

-Athena ¿estas bien?- Shion se acerca a la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que vio?- Dhoko pregunta lo que todos querían saber.

Por un instante ella cayó, pues no sabe como explicarles lo que recordó ya que teme sus reacciones por ello solo les da mínimos detalles.

-Solo sé que esta no es la primera vez que tratan de matar a los Dioses, alguien lo ha intentado antes, queriendo abrir el Tártaro para liberar a los titanes, tenemos que ir hacia allá y averiguar lo mas que se pueda, ¿Cómo esta Shun?-dirige su mirada hacia los Jueces.

-Ha estado durmiendo, pero ya ha pasado un buen rato, Minos esta con él al igual que Ikki, vayamos a ver si ha despertado- Radamanthys le cede el paso a la Diosa para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Shun.

Athena sale hacia la habitación de su Santo acompañada por Shion y Dhoko dejando al resto de los Caballeros Dorados en la incertidumbre sobre ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora que sabe las intenciones del Traidor?, después de ellos salen los Jueces. Camino hacia allá en el pasillo pueden escuchar gritos provenientes de la habitación del peliverde, provocando que sin previo aviso abran la puerta, encontrándose con una situación algo complicada.

Shun se encuentra en el suelo de rodillas sujetado por Ikki y Minos, gritándoles y lanzando manotazos al aire pues lucha por todos los medio para que estos dos lo dejen, sin embargo ni uno ni el otro lo sueltan sino todo lo contrario ejercen más fuerza al sujetarlo.

-¡Déjame!- Shun forcejea con Ikki y Minos quienes luchan con él - Minos sácame de aquí- los ojos cristalinos del peliverde denotan desesperación.

-Tranquilo, no te puedes ir, tenemos que esperar a Radamanthys y Aiacos, cálmate Shun- Minos le habla con cariño pues todo este tiempo que han convivido con él le a tomado cariño no por ser su Dios sino por ser simplemente él, no solo él lo ha hecho sino los otros dos Jueces igual lo han llegado a apreciar y a querer.

-Shun tranquilo, no dejare que te vayas, calma- Ikki no comprende el comportamiento de su joven hermano, quién por todos los medio busca una salida.

Están tan inmersos Ikki y Minos en convencer al peliverde en calmarse y esperar a los demás que no se han dado cuenta de la presencia de los recién llagados, solo Shun se ha dado cuenta que tiene compañía, calmándose por un instante.

-Radamanthys, ayúdame, sácame- el joven mira al Juez quien niega con la cabeza- Me lo prometiste- las lagrimas del peliverde caen con mayor frecuencia- por favor- estira su mano en dirección del susodicho en señal de suplica.

Radamanthys se acerca a él, dejando en la entrada a Athena, Shion, Dhoko y Aiacos. Obligando a Ikki y Minos a que lo suelten quedando el peliverde en el suelo sollozando, el Juez se agacha para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Shun pero este solo esquiva la mirada. Provocando una risita en él.

-Tal vez esto te funcione con tus amigos, los conoces también que sabes como manipularlos para conseguir lo que quieras, pero conmigo no te funciona- toma la barbilla de Shun para que este le mire.

Shun no le contesta, solo lo mira fríamente.

-Lo lamento Shun, pero tu no puedes salir de aquí- Radamanthys lo ayuda a pararse para que Shun se recueste en la cama- y por mi promesa te digo que este es el lugar más seguro- el Juez lo abraza- Por favor déjenme solo con él- les pide a los demás quien inmediatamente obedecen excepto el Fénix.

- Yo me quedo- Ikki cruza sus brazos en señal de protesta.

-Ikki, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu presencia altera a Shun?- el Juez postra su mirada en el mencionado, observa como Ikki comprende sus palabras y se marcha.

-Ahora si, dime que te pasa Shun- Radamanthys observa al peliverde.

-No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa, Radamanthys, solo traigo desgracia y muerte, estoy maldito, todo aquel que se acerca a mi es herido- las lágrimas caen por su rostro, su voz expresa demasiado dolor, mira al Juez quien esta serio escuchando- ayúdame a apartarlos de mí, por favor- suplica Shun.

-Sabes que lo que dices es mentira, no estas maldito, todos luchamos por una causa, si salimos lastimados es por que luchamos por lo que creemos correcto- el Juez ve a Shun quien esta muy alterado.

-Tú sabes bien, que muchos morirán, tú sabes que es probable que mueras como la última vez, tú lo sabes, No permitiré que mueras- las palabras de Shun están llenas de miedo y coraje por lo que sucedió, mira al Juez, quien esta incrédulo ante las palabras de peliverde-esta vez no, si las Furias me quieren a mí, así será, no permitiré que nadie intervenga incluyéndote, Te ordeno que no me defiendas, déjame luchar solo, cuida a mis amigos, Athena, a ellos protégelos, a mi déjame- Shun con su mirada le suplica.

-¿Así que has recuperado parte de tus recuerdos pasados?- el Juez esboza una sonrisita- Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta- mira fijamente a Shun quién evade su mirada.

-Lo sé, sé que aunque te lo pida de rodillas no lo harás ¿verdad?- sin mirarlo sigue hablando- mi fiel Juez, Minos y Aiacos junto contigo deben de proteger lo que amo, a mis hermanos, la vida- sonríe- Deben dejarme, yo solo soy una carga ya sea para ustedes o para Ikki- baja la vista hacia su regazo mientras que con ambas manos sujeta la sabana blanca.

-No, puedo hacerlo- la voz se le quiebra al Juez- te lo prometí y lo cumpliré, no te dejare, unidos con tus amigos podemos vencer, por favor- suplica el Juez- no estas solo, no lo hagas por favor- el Juez esta determinado a no dejar solo a Shun.

-Ya te di una orden tienes que obedecer o será que me desafías- aun con la vista clavada en su regazo le contesta – ¿no querrás ponerte en mi contra no es así?-el tono triste en su voz preocupa al Juez.

Radamanthys toma el rostro de Shun con ambas manos obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. Así se quedan viendo un momento como si los ojos de ambos pudieran comunicar sus miedos, sus sueños, sus ilusiones sin hacer uso de palabras, una conversación sin palabras. Shun sonríe al saberse derrotado por la perseverancia de su Juez, a la vez Radamanthys se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse sin antes decir una ultima cosa.

-La última vez hiciste una estupidez- cierra los ojos el Juez- te fuiste solo a pelear, fue ahí que te hirieron con la daga siendo tu fin- con el puño cerrado golpea el marco de la puerta- no pude hacer nada- rechina los dientes- y aun así no se detuvieron mataron a miles de personas, tu sacrificio no valió la pena, Athena sufrió pero pudo detenerlos, pero le costó su vida ya que su cosmos por la guerra se había debilito, y en esta ocasión planeas hacerlo mismo, es probable que el Traidor busque liberar a los Titanes - sentencia el Juez.

-¿Por qué si sabes esto, no se lo haz dicho a Athena?-enojado Shun se para rápido y se acerca a él pero este le da la espalda abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

-Athena lo sabe, ella misma lo ha visto, ahora solo quiere confirmarlo para saber a que o a quienes se enfrentará, además de que tiene planeado bajar al Tártaro con los Caballeros para averiguar que esta sucediendo ahí- sin voltear a verlo sale de la habitación de Shun.

-¿Qué? ¡Es una locura! No lo permitiré- Shun sale corriendo hacia la Sala del Patriarca detrás de Radamanthys. Con la firma intención de detener esa locura.

**Continuará...**


	15. Los Condenados

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

En la Sala del Patriarca se encuentran reunidos todos los Caballeros Dorados y de Bronce estos últimos portan sus armaduras gracias a que Kiki las ha teletransportado desde la Mansión, también se encuentran los Jueces junto con Athena quién sostiene en su puño a Nike y Pandora, preparándose para partir hacia el Tártaro, siendo interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta que ha sido azotada.

-¡Alto!- grita Shun- no pueden ir al Tártaro, no saldrán vivos de ahí, las Furias no se los permitirán además de que tienen que enfrentar a Los Hecatónquiros - observa a Athena quién ni se inmuta por sus palabras.

-Tranquilo Shun, tendremos cuidado, tenemos que averiguar que pasa, ¿nos acompañas?-con un tono tranquilo y dulce la Diosa le responde a la vez que le extiende la mano al peliverde.

Antes de contestar notan un cambio en el ambiente, las luces se apagan, comienzan a escuchar el aleteo de miles de pájaros, un olor de putrefacción se apodera del lugar, todos se miran sin poder entender, Shun toma la mano de Athena parándose delante de ella para protegerla. En ese momento aparece Alecto quien con una sonrisa burlona hace reverencia a los dioses.

-Mi Rey, Athena ¿Así que planean ir al Tártaro?, pues no lo permitiré, este es un presente para ustedes-con una risa malévola los mira, antes de que alguien pueda atacarla ella desaparece.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Camus dirigiéndose a los Dioses.

-Alecto una de las tres Furias- siseando responde Shun.

Antes de que alguno otro pueda decir algo se suma al ambiente un aire pesado, como si la gravedad de la tierra aumentara, los Caballeros se ven obligados a sostenerse como pueden mientras que Athena toma a Nike usándola de apoyo, los Jueces se miran unos otros pues suponen que algo esta por pasar.

Poco a poco aparecen ciento de personas, mujeres, hombres incluso niños con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la furia, parece que sufren y sus lamentos son como cuchillos que se encajan en los presentes, los corazones de todos se llenan de miedo que cala hasta los huesos.

-Los Condenados - susurra Minos.

-¿Qué?- voltea a verlo Seiya.

-Si, Los Condenados son aquellos que en su vida cometieron algún crimen sin ser castigados, así que fueron condenadas a vagar por el inframundo y ser sirvientes de las Furias obedeciéndolas por al eternidad. Por el dolor y desesperación de vagar por el Inframundo gritan y se lamentan causando miedo en sus victimas hasta lograr que sus corazones se llenan de miedo y culpa- les explica Pandora.

-Además de que son capaces de tomar el recuerdo más preciado de las personas así como sus miedos para usarlo en su contra- mira Aiacos a los presentes.

-Sumándole que tienen la habilidad de tomar la forma de los seres queridos de las personas para atacar a sus oponentes y que estos no pongan resistencia alguna- Minos les informa un poco más sobre estos.

Los Condenados poco a poco los rodean provocando que los Caballeros poco a poco empiecen a ser vencidos por sus seres queridos, ya que como se los advirtieron, estos han visto a través de los ojos de los presentes a sus seres querido para así adaptar su figura y atacarlos sin que ellos puedan defenderse, Athena incluso esta siendo atacada por ellos sin que nadie haga algo.

Shun intenta atacarlos pero no puede, solo ve a Ikki que lo golpea una y otra vez, sumándole a la situación la oscuridad en la que se encuentra la Sala del Patriarca; Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos tratan de defender a los presentes, pero son demasiados los enemigos, saben que si no hacen algo pronto, estos perderán.

-Aiacos, Radamanthys debemos hacerles entender que su miedo a perder a su ser es la fortaleza de Los Condenados y usar una distracción mientras lo hacemos para que puedan recupera fuerza y atacarlos- Minos preocupado por la situación les ordena.

-Si, yo los distraigo, haré que me sigan lejos de aquí, los llevare al Coliseo de Batalla los veo allí- Aiacos enciende su cosmos logrando que lo persigan.

Minos y Radamanthys comienzan hacerles notar que la fortaleza de estos seres es la debilidad de sus corazones que ellos han demostrado hasta el momento.

- ¿Nuestra debilidad?- confundido Hyoga piensa en las palabras.

-Nuestros recuerdos- pronuncia Athena.

- Así es- responde Radamanthys- así que no teman, dejen a un lado sus miedos, es la única forma de acabar con ellos- los mira a los ojos y ellos comprenden- ahora vayamos al Coliseo y ayudemos Aiacos.

Por otro lado Seiya trae la Armadura de Andrómeda para que Shun la porte, y así pueda pelear contra estos seres y no estar indefenso ante un golpe mortal.

Pronto todos hacen lo que les dijeron los Jueces, saliendo de la Sala se dirigen hacia el Coliseo que se encuentra en penumbras pues no solo se apagaron las luces en la Sala sino que fue en todo el Santuario quedando en total oscuridad, al llegar se topan con un Aiacos casi derrotado, solo se sostiene de pie gracias a su orgullo de Juez, corren los otros 2 a su lado, al igual que los caballeros de Oro y de Bronce. Aiacos al verlos llegar cae sobre una de sus rodillas fatigado por el gran esfuerzo que ha hecho.

-Haz hecho un gran trabajo Aiacos- le felicita Radamanthys- descansa ahora nosotros nos hacemos cargo.

Shun va hacia Aiacos, tomándolo de un brazo le ayuda a levantarse para alejarlo del combate y este pueda recuperar fuerzas, una vez lejos lo recarga en contra de una pared pero por el cansancio el Juez se deja caer al suelo, Shun rápido se coloca al nivel de Aiacos para cerciorarse que se encuentra bien.

-Eres un tonto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, te prohíbo que vuelvas hacer una locura como esta Aiacos- el chico lo mira a los ojos reprochándole su comportamiento-Nunca peles solo, cuenta conmigo- le sonríe al Juez herido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preocupada Athena mira a Aiacos.

-Si, no se preocupen estoy bien- trata de ponerse de pie pero cae.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré- Shun se pone frente a él para evitar que le ataquen.

-Pero Shun, esa es mi obligación protegerte- una vez mas intenta ponerse de pie pero Shun no se lo permite.

-No, tu única obligación es ser un compañero de batalla, prométeme que nos defenderemos mutuamente- sonríe y le extiende la mano al Juez en señal de pacto.

-Shun…- el Juez no cree las palabras de amistad del peliverde pues nunca se había comportado así con él- te lo prometo- asiente con la cabeza a la vez que estrecha la mano del peliverde.

Shun posa su mano sobre el hombro de Aiacos curándolo con su cosmos a la vez le da fuerza y energía para continuar la batalla.

En la batalla contra estos seres, todos hacen gala de sus mejores técnicas: Polvo de Diamante, Aguja Escarlata, Meteoro de Pegaso, Tormenta Nebular, Cólera del Dragón, Golpe Fantasma del Ave Fénix, Rosa Sangrienta, Gran Caución, Tesoro del Cielo, Escalibar, Ejecución de Aurora, Extinción Estelar, Plasma Relámpago, Ondas Infernales, Marioneta cósmica, Ilusión Galáctica, Gran Cuerno entre otras técnicas logrando derrotarlos.

-Listo, fue sencillo- ríe Seiya de oreja a oreja.

-Si como no, mira quien lo dice- Hyoga ríe de su amigo.

-Hey, ¡si yo te ayude!-reclama Seiya.

Pero pronto se termina el buen humor de estos ante las palabras de cierta persona.

-Athena, ve que no fue sencillo atacar a los sirvientes de Las Furias aquí en la tierra ahora imagina como será luchar en el Inframundo- Shun mira a Saori.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, juntos podemos vencer- sonríe la chica- y tú lo sabes, juntos hemos librado numerosas batalla consiguiendo salir victoriosos- con total seguridad la chica ve a Shun- Así que no hay mas que discutir esta decidido iremos al Tártaro, me agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras- autoritaria sentencia.

-Vayamos- Shun rueda los ojos pues se ha rendido ante lo testaruda que es Athena. Al parecer este día saldría perdiendo en cada petición de hiciere.

-Pero ¿Cómo lograremos bajar al Inframundo?- Pregunta Shion.

-Él tiene razón, solo pueden bajar los muertos, y nosotros estamos vivos- confundido pregunta Seiya.

-Aquí es donde nuestro Dios aliado nos ayudará- Athena voltea a ver a Shun, éste solo asiente con la cabeza- ayúdanos a llegar Shun.

-Esta bien, pero prométanme que nadie hará una locura una vez a bajo- voltea a ver a Seiya.

-Ash prometido su majestad- con un sarcasmo Seiya le responde a su amigo a lo que Shun solo rueda sus ojos.

-Pero Shun, aun no tienes tu poder al 100%, podría ser peligroso que intentaras abrir un portal que conecte el Santuario con el Tártaro- preocupado Minos le hace la observación a Shun- además de que nada nos asegura que lleguemos todos juntos al Tártaro, podríamos caer en distintos lugares y jamás salir de ellos- les dice a todos- también ten en cuenta que somos demasiados y el portal será grande, ¿Crees tener el suficiente poder y energía para hacerlo?-Minos observa a Shun.

-Basta Minos, hemos decido ir al Tártaro, nada nos hará cambiar de opinión- con un semblante serio Shun le responde a un preocupado Juez.

Una vez decido, Shun se concentra en su cosmos, logrando abrir un portal desde el Coliseo del Santuario hasta el Tártaro, poco a poco comienza a brillar una luz intensamente blanca que se convierte en una especie de túnel, por ella entran los Caballeros de Oro así como los de Bronce, seguidos por Athena. Antes de que entrasen al portal Shun llama a sus Jueces y a Pandora.

-Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthys, pase lo que pase allá protejan a Athena y a los Caballeros olvídense de mi, Pandora ayúdales a llegar a salvo- Shun les ordena, ellos solo se observan unos a otros.

-Pero Shun, ¿Por qué dices eso?, estaremos contigo- Pandora preocupada le responde.

-No Pandora, tienen que hacer lo que les digo, por favor- suplica el ojiverde.

-Yo me quedare contigo- Radamanthys se acerca a él- te prometí protegerte y así será.

-No seas necio mi querido amigo, ya te he ordenado algo, tienes que cumplirlo- le sonríe Shun- ahora entren- les ordena.

Una vez que entran los Jueces y Pandora, Shun se permite demostrar su debilidad, cae sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente, todo le da vueltas, como lo había predicho Minos él aun no tiene el suficiente poder para mantener ese portal, él sabe que no resistirá lo suficiente para lograr que lleguen a salvo, así que no le importa arriesgar su vida para proteger la de ellos.

_Cuídense amigos míos, perdón por no poder ayudarlos y dejarlos en esta batalla que recién comienza, pero confío en Athena ella sabrá guiarlos a la victoria. Luchen por la vida y el amor de esta tierra, perdón Ikki, chicos-_ una lágrima cae por su mejilla-_Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos y Pandora confío en que cumplirán mis órdenes- _cierra sus ojos y sonríe.

Shun trata de ponerse de pie pero cae al suelo, sabe que debe resistir un poco más pero ya no puede.

Una figura se acerca él, tomándolo de los brazos para entrar los dos lo mas pronto posible al portal antes de que se cierre.

-Eres un tonto, te lo dijo Minos y aun así insististe-enojado le reprocha por su conducta a Shun-¿Por qué nunca haces caso?- le acaricia una mejilla, logrando que el peliverde abra los ojos.

-Ikki… hermano…- esta tan cansado que es lo único que puede pronunciar.

-Cállate estas cansado, no permites que nadie haga una estupidez pero ¿tú si puedes hacerla? eres un tonto- murmura- vayamos a alcanzar a los demás.

**Continuará...**


	16. Los Hecatónquiros

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_El Tártaro_**

Un pozo húmedo, frío y desgraciado hundido en la tenebrosa oscuridad así es el Tártaro, todos observan a su alrededor pero no pueden distinguir nada solo una inmensa oscuridad, los Jueces encienden sus cosmos para iluminar el lugar con una tenue luz dándose cuenta enseguida que faltan tanto Shun como Ikki.

-¿Dónde están?- Seiya preocupado comienza a buscarlos.

-¿Se habrán perdido en algún lugar?- Hyoga pregunta a la vez se le une a Seiya a buscar a sus amigos.

-No puede ser, si así fuera será difícil incluso para Shun encontrarnos aquí- Aiacos mira a los demás Jueces.

-Iré a buscarlos- Radamanthys se dispone a ir pero es detenido por Pandora.

-Recuerda las ordenes, no puedes desobedecer- la fría mirada de la mujer no logra intimidar al Juez.

-Hazte a un lado, sabes que yo por mi Señor soy capaz de todo, apartarte si no quieres que te lastime- siseando el Juez se acera a la mujer.

-¡Alto!- una voz masculina y autoritaria se escucha- No se atrevan a pelear entre ustedes.

Todos voltean en dirección de la cual proviene la voz, para su sorpresa es el Fénix quién sostiene a su hermano de la cintura.

-¿Qué paso?- Athena preocupada corre hacia ellos.

-Tenias todo la razón- Ikki mira a Minos- él no tiene la fuerza ni el poder suficiente para mantener el portal, él muy tonto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por nosotros- amargamente completa la oración.

Radamanthys se acerca a Shun tomándolo del otro brazo para ayudar a Ikki con su peso.

-Gracias por ayudarlo- le agradece el Juez al Fénix.

-No me des las gracias, yo haría cualquier cosa porque nada malo le pasará, nunca lo dejaré hacer una locura- mira Ikki al Juez- además nunca permitiré que mi hermano muera-seriamente le responde- Sabes Radamanthys, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes- asegura Ikki mientras clava su mirada en el Juez.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- curioso por lo que pueda llegar a decirle mira al Fénix.

-Tú y yo peleamos por ideales, pero sobretodo por las personas que amamos- mira a Shun quien esta inconsciente- protegemos con todo nuestro ser a esa persona que significa todo para nosotros incluso estamos dispuestos a morir por ellos- seriamente le habla al Juez.

-Tienes todo la razón Ikki por protegerlo no me importaría morir, por él haría lo que fuera-mira tiernamente a Shun.

-Radamanthys prométeme una cosa- Ikki lo mira con un semblante serio.

-No me gustan las promesas, pero te escucho- observa al Fénix.

-Si yo muero o no puedo estar con él, prométeme que nunca dejaras que algo malo le pase- mira tiernamente a su hermano- cuídalo como a tu hermano, protegerlo como si fuera yo- Ikki espera la reacción de esté pues como ya se lo había hecho saber el Juez a Ikki no le gustan las promesas, solo espera que nunca deja solo a Shun.

-No es necesario que me pidas eso, tú y yo sabemos que primero nos tendrían que matar para hacerle daño- con una sonrisa malévola mira a Ikki quien comprende que el Juez ha aceptado su promesa.

**_En algún lugar _**

Las Furias se encuentran reunidas en su guarida, esperando instrucciones de Él, en ese instante Megera cierra sus ojos teniendo una visión: Athena y Hades junto con los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce y los Jueces del Inframundo han logrado llegar a las afueras del Tártaro.

-Alecto, Tisifone- les llama a sus hermanas- Hades y Athena ya están aquí- les avisa.

-Muy bien, Megera, muy bien, ataquemos a eso traidores, pero recuerden que para cumplir con nuestra misión Hades tiene que estar vivo, así que no lo maten- dice sarcásticamente Alecto.

-Pero ¿Cómo lograremos que venga con nosotras sin herirlo?- confundida pregunta Tisifone.

-No te preocupes, he estado observando a Shun y créanme este chiquillo es diferente a los demás Santos de Athena, al igual que Hades es bondadoso y puro, así que él hará lo que sea con tal de no ver morir o sufrir a sus amigos y hermano, así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es atacarlos a ellos mientras él observa y tú Alecto le dirás lo que tiene que hacer- ríe maliciosamente Megera.

-Espero que de resultado tu plan, hermana- Tisifone la mira.

-Tú no te preocupes, ya veras que así será- una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro- Ahora vayamos a darles la una cálida bienvenida- llena de sarcasmo mira a sus hermanas Megera.

Las tres mujeres se disponen a ir a las afueras del Tártaro para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

**_Tártaro_**

Todos se ponen en marcha para llegar a la Puerta del Tártaro, guiados por Minos y Aiacos, detrás de ellos van Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, Mascara de Muerte y Shaka para proteger a Athena quién va detrás de ellos con Pandora seguidos por Shion y Dhoko quienes van vigilando a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun y Radamanthys en ultimo lugar van Aiora, Aioros, Camus, Milo, Afrodita y Shura.

Pero para sorpresa de los que están cerca de Athena y Pandora escuchan una curiosa conversación entre ambas

-Pandora ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dudosa de la reacción de la mencionada Athena desvía la mirada.

-Dime- Pandora sacada de onda voltea a verla.

-¿Por qué tú y los Jueces le llaman por su nombre a Shun? ¿Por qué no lo tratan como el Dios que es?- un tanto apenada Athena comienza a jugar con su cabello.

-Te diré, cuando ustedes se fueron él no estaba bien, por eso nosotros nos hicimos sus amigos, con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia poco a poco le tomamos cariño a él, nos abrió su corazón, tal vez nuestro comportamiento se vio afectado por su cariño, ya no somos los mismos que conocieron en la Batalla pasada, somos más humanos, si se pude decir- sonríe Pandora al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron con Shun.

-Lo entiendo- Athena por fin mira a Pandora dedicándole una sonrisa- a mí me paso lo mismo con los Caballero de Bronce, sé que fui muy cruel y déspota con ellos de niños, cada día me arrepiento de ello, cuando me entere de que era la rencarnación de Athena y junto con ellos debíamos proteger este mundo temía que ellos me guardaran rencor- una lagrima cae por su mejilla- pero al contrario ellos me perdonaron, sabes, con ellos es diferente- sonríe.

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente?- Pandora no comprende las palabras de la Diosa.

-Diferente por que con Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki compartí desde niña, ellos me respetan como la rencarnación de Athena pero solo ellos son capaces de verme como su igual como la humana que soy, como Saori Kido, mientras que los Dorados me ven solo como la Diosa, por eso te entiendo, ustedes han conocido al ser humano que es Shun además de que no hay nadie que no lo quiera- sonríe algo sonrojada.

Pandora no dice nada solo piensa en las palabras de Athena, tal vez eso es lo que le falto a ella, convivir un poco más para sentirse humana.

Después de un rato llegan a las puertas del Tártaro, inmediatamente se detienen con cautela al ver a Los Hecatónquiros que resguardan la puerta: Briareo, Giges y Coto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Coto se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

Delante de ellos se muestra Athena resguardada por Shion y Dhoko.

-Soy la Diosa Athena, he venido en son de paz- sonríe la chica.

-Su Majestad- hacen reverencia a la recién llegada- ¿Qué es lo que la ha hecho venir a este lugar?- pregunta Briareo confundido por la presencia de la Diosa en ese lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que paso en este lugar? Las Furias nos han atacado, y un traidor se ha levantado contra los Dioses del Olimpo, ¿Ustedes que saben? – la chica los mira a la vez que revisa el lugar.

-A este lugar nadie se ha acercado aparte de nosotros, ya que somos los guardianes, además de que seria imposible para cualquiera abrir la puerta, la única persona que lo puede hacer es el Señor Hades.-Sentencia Giges.

-Él también ha sido acechado por Las Furias-responde Athena señalando a su lado, apareciendo Ikki y Radamanthys con Shun sujeto por la cintura- Ellas le han hecho ver su suerte.

-Imposible, Las Furias nunca lo harían, son justas e incapaces de levantarse contra Hades- Mira Giges a Shun que yace inconsciente al lado del Fénix y del Juez.

Coto se acerca a ellos para examinar que se trate del verdadero Dios del Inframundo antes de llegar con él es interrumpido.

-Este niño no es Hades, por eso las Furias están detrás de él, es un impostor, ellas solo buscan hacer justicia contra el humano que se proclama un Dios- responde despectivamente Briareo quien observa a Shun con desprecio.

-Pero Briareo- Coto esta confundido con las palabras de este- tú sabes al igual que nosotros que Hades rencarnó en este niño, lo sabes, ¿Por qué dices lo contrario?-observa al susodicho.

-Fácil, si este niño fuera el Seño Hades las Furias jamás lo hubieran atacado, además de que si fuera quien dice ser su cosmos seria enorme y no estaría en esas condiciones, sumándole que su aspecto no corresponde al de nuestro señor- señala a Shun quién no tiene ningún rasgo del Señor de Inframundo aún conserva su color de cabello y su tez no es tan pálida.

-Imbécil como te atreves a hablar así de nuestro Señor- aparecen Minos y Aiacos detrás de Ikki y Radamanthys.

-¿Cómo es posible que los 3 Grandes Jueces del Inframundo se hayan dejado engañar por este chiquillo? Las Furias también deberían de castigarlos por este acto- Briareo mira venenosamente a los Jueces quienes solo observan con ira a estos por su falta de respeto hacia Shun.

-Alto Briareo, déjalos- Coto no puede creer la reacción del otro- no digas que no puedes sentir el leve cosmos de Hades en ese chiquillo-mira de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo es posible que creas en las tonterías que nos dicen, Coto?- Giges reclama a su compañero por ser tan ingenuo y creerles- nosotros conocemos a las Furias y al mismísimo Hades, bien sabes tú que lo que nos dicen es poco probable que haya sucedido- reclama con odio a los recién llegados.

-Si quieren llegar hasta la Puerta Principal del Tártaro y encontrar a las Furias tendrán que pelear contra nosotros- sentencia Briareo.

Ante la advertencia de estos los Caballeros se forman delante de Athena y Pandora para proteger a Ambas, mientras que Ikki y Radamanthys dejan acomodado en el suelo a Shun quién aun permanece inconsciente, yendo a ayudar a los demás.

Briareo y Giges toman posición de combate por su parte Coto no sabe si creer en su intuición o unírsele a los otros 2. Giges acata lanzando grandes rocas a los Caballeros, Seiya lanza su cometa de Pegaso, a la vez las demás técnicas de menor poder destructivo de los Caballeros son lanzadas, Mu trata de poner el muro de cristal para proteger a Athena, Minos y Aiacos atacan con sus cosmos pero al mínimo ya que la intención no es hacerle daño a los Hecatónquiros sino convencerlos del peligro que asecha a los Dioses y así poder contar con su ayuda.

-¡Alto!- en un instante todos quedan inmóviles sin poder mover siquiera un dedo- ¡Basta!- Shun abriéndose camino entre los que resguardan a Athena se muestra ante sus adversarios.

Por su parte Los Hecatónquiros observan como un cosmos de azul casi negra lo cubre, siendo agresivo, a la vez que su armadura de Andrómeda brilla intensamente, colocándose en medio de ellos y de los Caballeros de Athena.

-Chiquillo idiota como osas decir que eres Hades- Briareo logra liberarse a la vez que ataca con su puño a Shun.

Pero Shun ni siquiera se mueve ante el ataque, los Jueces luchan por liberarse de la técnica que lanzo el peliverde restringiéndoles el movimiento pues tratan de protegerle, para su sorpresa el ataque de Briareo es detenidos tan solo con la mirada de Shun.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme Briareo?- la expresión fría en su rostro denota odio- Yo Soy Hades Rey del Inframundo- Shun se acerca al susodicho quien demuestra no tenerle ni un mínimo de miedo al contrario su postura deja ver que se siente superior al muchacho.

-No eres Hades, solo eres un chiquillo insolente al compararte con él, por eso Las Furias te harán pagar tu osadía- Giges le reprocha al ojiverde.

-Ja – despectivamente ríe- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy Hades?- su mirada llena de maldad y sarcasmos deja nerviosos a los presentes, pues ninguno había visto esta faceta del ojiverde.

-Eres un Santo de Athena, además de que ella- apunta a Athena- te venció en la pasada Guerra Santa, tu aspecto no es la del Rey del Inframundo.

-¿Quieren que les demuestre que soy quien digo ser?-siseando voltea a ver a Giges y a Briareo.

Shun es cubierto por ese cosmos azul casi oscuro, el cual poco a poco comienza a desparecer para dejar ver a Shun en el Cloth de Hades ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

-Si yo no fuera Hades ¿Creen que podría portar la armadura mitológica?- Shun sin voltear a verlos lanza la pregunta.

Los Hecatónquiros se miran entre si, pues aunque Coto lo intuí no lo creyó del todo, en verdad este chiquillo era el Dios del Inframundo, mientras que Giges y Briareo se miran con algo de culpabilidad y nerviosismo al haber intentado atacarlo, ahora temen por el castigo que les dará el Dios.

-Su majestad- rinden reverencia Los 3 Hecatónquiros a Shun- perdone nuestra insolencia- con la vista hacia el suelo se disculpan.

Shun solo los oye ya que están de espaldas a ellos pues se encuentra al lado de Athena y los demás Caballeros liberándolos de su técnica. Una vez que todos se encuentran liberados, Shun se acerca a Los Hecatónquiros, ellos notan como esta vez el joven ya no desprende un cosmos amenazante y su mirada no es la misma de hace un momento.

-¿Cómo es posible que las Furias se hayan levantado en su contra?- Coto le pregunta a la vez que se acerca a él.

-Eso mismo es lo que he venido a averiguar a este lugar, ahora llévenme con esas-les ordena, notando Los Hecatónquiros que una vez más su voz esta llena de odio y veneno.

Sin más que decir se disponen a partir hacia donde se encuentran las furias, pero en ese instante...

**Continuará...**


	17. Dioses vs Furias

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

en ese instante aparecen ellas. Todas visten un vestido largo de color negro y manga larga cada una con el cabello suelto además traen consigo un arma, Alecto porta una espada, Tisifone un látigo y Megera un arpa rota.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer lo arrogante aun no se te quita "Majestad"- con tono lleno de cinismo mira a Shun- con que haz venido a buscarnos, pues aquí estamos- Alecto le hace frente a Shun.

- ¡Qué honor! El propio Rey del Inframundo ha venido personalmente a buscarnos ja ja ja- ríe sarcásticamente Megera observando a Shun.

-Basta, ahora mismo me dirán ¿Quién es el traidor? ¿Quién osa revelarse a los Dioses?- Shun observa a las mujeres.

-Nadie se ha revelado, solo que los Dioses ya no son tan temibles como antes, solo queremos un nuevo orden, donde no existan Dioses como ustedes- señala a Athena y a Hades- Dioses que pretender ser humanos, viviendo como un vil insecto, sufrir y morir, ¿Para qué lo hacen? ¿Qué logran con ellos?- Tisifone les pregunta.

-Ser un Humano es la mejor experiencia- habla Athena con una dulce voz- los sentimientos que poseen los humano son puros y hermosos, la vida de esa manera es la mejor- sonríe la chica.

-Ser un Humano es algo que jamás podrán ser ustedes- ríe Shun malévolamente- jamás podrán amar y ser amados, tener grandes amigos y hermanos, nunca conocerán la felicidad-sonríe para si.

Las Furias están enojadas pues nunca creyeron que ambos amaran a los seres humanos de esa manera. Tisifone mira a Los Hecatónquiros, de forma retadora se acerca a ellos.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén de su lado? Bien saben que estos dos son unos traidores al igual que los Dioses del Olimpo- Tisifone los observa mientras niega con la cabeza.

Antes de que uno de Los Hecatónquiros pueda decir algo Shun les contesta.

-Estúpida, ¿crees que mis aliados se pondrán en mi contra?-sonríe sarcásticamente Shun-será mejor que me digan lo que saben si no quieren morir-mira a las mujeres de manera amenazante pero ellos solo ríen provocando la Furia no solo del Dios sino de los Jueces.

-Estúpido Hades, siempre tan prepotente y arrogante- Alecto se para cerca de él- nunca cambiaras, pero eso no se repetirá ahora que mueran los Dioses nunca mas renacerán- observa tanto a Saori como a Shun.

- Son unos ingenuos al creer que nos pueden vencer en nuestro territorio, pagaran caro su osadía- Megera les mira de manera prepotente a la vez que toca su arpa.

Megera forma una bruma oscura rodeando a los Caballeros Dorados y de Bronce, Jueces y Pandora, esta bruma les impide verla pero ellos se preparan para a atacarla en cuanto desaparezca pero para su sorpresa esta no lo hace, son atacados por algo que no logran ver, solo sienten los golpes.

-Ataquemos- Shion les ordena.

-Pero, Shion no podemos atacarla, no sabemos que es lo que ahí en la bruma- Milo le cuestiona.

-Pero si no hacemos algo pronto nos derrotará- Seiya al decir esto lanza su Meteoro Pegaso el cual al instante se le es regresado.

Todos se quedan viendo pues sus ataques serán su perdición.

-Vamos Caballeros, ataquen o ¿es acaso que tienen miedo?- Megera solo observa a los confundidos Caballeros sin dejar de tocar.

-Minos, Aiacos, desprendan sus alas, creemos una fuerte brisa para eliminar esta bruma- Radamanthys les ordena a sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente despegan sus alas de los Sapuris para crear una fuerte ventisca que para sorpresa de Megera es eliminada.

Una vez que pueden ver a la Furia notan que ella solo los observa cruzada de manos ha dejado de tocar, confundidos se miran unos a otros.

-Si Megera esta ahí estáticamente ¿Quién rayos nos ataco?- Hyoga mira a sus compañeros que se encuentran igual de confundidos que él.

-Será mejor aprovechar este momento para atacarla, tiene la guardia baja- Saga mira a todos para unir sus técnicas y derrotarla, todos los Caballeros lo hacen pero los Jueces solo observan.

Acto seguido todos se unen al ataque, Megera ni se inmuta ante la amenaza al contrario solo esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, nadie entiende el objetivo de está pues no se mueve ni ataca. Al lanzar el ataque sucede lo mismo que con Seiya, sus ataques son devueltos a ellos sin siquiera tocar a la Furia, los Caballeros salen disparados al aire cayendo al suelo instantáneamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible esto?- Shura se levanta del suelo, sorprendido por lo que paso.

-Algo debe de estar defendiéndola- Minos mira a los otros Jueces quienes asienten con la cabeza. Por su parte Pandora estudia la situación tratando de encontrar algo que les permita derrotarla.

Mientras tanto Alecto y Tisifone sorprenden a los Dioses que se han quedado solo con Los Hecatónquiros, estás los atacan sin piedad, Coto y Giges defienden a Athena de Tisifone mientras que Briareo ayuda a Shun.

Para Tisifone los defensores de Athena no son nada, ya que un solo golpe con su látigo los manda a volar por los aires dejándola sin protección. La Diosa sorprendida por la pronta derrota de sus defensores es atacada por sorpresa.

-Basta-suplica Athena- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunta asustada.

-Estúpida niña, te metiste en una Guerra que perderás, se te dio la oportunidad de rendirte pero te reusaste y ahora sufrirás- ríe Tisifone mientras la acorrala.

Shun y Briareo pelean con Alecto, quien porta una espada demostrando que es muy hábil con ella, ataca al Hecatónquiro dejándolo fuera de combate al instante para después atacar a Shun quién logra esquivarla pero en un descuido está lo atrapa entre sus brazos amenazándolo con su espada.

-"Mi Rey" observa- señala al campo de combate- tus queridos amigos están sufriendo por tu culpa una vez mas, mira hasta los Hecatónquiros están siendo victimas de tu prepotencia al no unirte a nosotros- le susurra al oído a Shun – tus amigos están siendo vencidos por Megera, ¿Cómo es posible que tú siendo una persona de corazón puro estés de acuerdo con este dolor y sufrimiento?-llena de cinismo le reprocha.

Shun no dice nada, pues la mujer tiene toda la razón, incluso los Jueces están siendo vencidos, trata de zafarse de sus brazos pero no puede, observa a Athena que esta petrificada ante el horror de lo que esta sucediendo, una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

-Tienes toda la razón Alecto, es mi culpa este dolor y Sufrimiento- Shun se desploma cayendo de rodillas- todo siempre ha sido mi culpa, soy un miserable que hace sufrir a sus amigos- llora al observarlos- detén todo esto, me iré contigo- cierra los ojos al terminar su oración.

_El dolor y sufrimiento que he provocado puedo remediarlo, puedo evitarlo, si mi vida tiene ese propósito no me negaré, por ustedes haré lo que sea amigos. Athena tal vez la Furias tienen razón, nosotros tenemos que unirnos a su ejercito para lograr que exista la paz._

Alecto sonríe pues el plan de las hermanas ha dado resultado.

Alecto le señala el camino hacia un enorme precipicio, Shun se dispone a caminar junto con la mujer, nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando pues todos se están ocupados luchando contra las otras dos Furias.

Megera sonríe al ver que Alecto a logrado su objetivo así que se dispone a terminar con sus contrincantes, una vez más toca su arpa, esta vez son atacados pero ninguno logra ver que es lo que los ataca, solo pueden tratar de esquivar los golpes ya que si atacan con sus diversas técnicas saben que estas se les regresará.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es posible esto?- Dhoko desesperado por la situación decide atacar a Megera- ¡Dragón Naciente!- pero como era de esperarse el ataque se devuelve a ellos.

-Pobres ilusos, nunca me podrán derrotar- Megera se mofa de estos que yacen en e suelo por el impacto del ultimo ataque.

Pandora se ha dado cuenta del truco de Megera, parándose se dirige hacia ella con la firme intención de atacarla.

-Detente, Pandora, no lo hagas- Mu trata de detenerla pero esta solo lo mira siguiendo su caminando.

-Esta vez sufrirás- Pandora aparece su tridente apuntando en dirección de la Furia, lanza su ataque que para sorpresa de los demás y de Megera el arpa era el objetivo, por el impacto el arpa se destruye dejando ver a los atacantes. Ante ellos un grupo de 10 contrincantes.

-Lo Ángeles Caídos- dice Shaka- así que con su arpa los volvía invisibles además de que lograba construir un escudo que la protegía y nos devolvía nuestros ataques- una vez dicho esto Shaka ataca logrando herir a sus oponentes, a continuación todos atacan, mientras Megera iracunda por el atrevimiento de Pandora la ataca.

Durante el combate Ikki logra notar como el cosmos de su hermano comienza a alejarse, por consiguiente lo busca pero no lo encuentra. Este mira al Juez de Wyvern para advertirle.

-¡Radamanthys! ¡Shun!-la voz del Fénix esta llena de preocupación y miedo.

Pero con solo estas palabras son suficientes para que el Juez entienda.

El Juez rápido se desase de su contrincante y se dispone a buscar a Shun para observar como es guiado por Alecto hacia el gran precipicio.

-Detente- autoritariamente sentencia- ¿Shun a donde vas?- trata de detenerlo a lo que Shun lo esquiva.

-No te entrometas Radamanthys nuestro Rey se ha dado cuenta de que a nuestro lado puede encontrar la paz que tanto añora- ríe Alecto quien observa a Shun que no levanta la mirada.

-¿Qué? Dime que no es cierto- reclama el Juez.

Shun no dice nada, pues Alecto lo ha convencido de que ellas están en lo correcto. Por otro lado en el campo de batalla Tisifone se ha dado cuenta que su plan ha funcionado así que no duda en hacérselo saber a Athena.

-Athena, es momento de que te rindas, te damos una segunda oportunidad de unirte a nuestro ejercito- la observa.

-NO, jamás- sentencia.

-Mira, todos morirán por tu terquedad, no te das cuenta que nosotros ganaremos, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- ríe.

-Con mis amigos puedo derrotarte, así que será mejor que la que se rinda aquí seas tú- Athena la observa fríamente.

-Hades se ha dado cuenta que nosotros tenemos la razón, ya se ha unido a nosotras- señala hacia Alecto.

-¿Qué?-incrédula observa al igual que todos ya que oyeron lo que decía Tisifone.

Los Caballeros se dan prisa por deshacerse de sus contrincantes e ir a ayudar a Athena. Mientras que Radamanthys trata de atacar a Alecto pero lo detiene Shun.

-Basta, he tomado una decisión- sin mirar al Juez Shun sigue caminando hacia el precipicio que le ha señalado la mujer

-Ríndete Radamanthys- burlona le dice Alecto.

Incrédulo por lo que esta pasando Ikki corre hacia ellos, a la vez que el resto de los Caballeros ya han logrado detener a Los Ángeles Caídos, yendo inmediatamente en busca de Athena.

-Shun- Ikki esta preocupado pues no se imagina que fue lo que hizo Alecto para convencer a Shun- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Shun ya ha llegado al borde del precipicio, mira a los presentes, sacando la daga con la cual Alecto pretendió una vez matarlo.

-Alecto, ustedes no pueden crear la paz para el mundo ya que solo quieren su destrucción por lo tanto la única forma de parar esto es con mi muerte- sentencia Shun.

-No, ¿Qué vas hace?-lo mira Alecto incrédula.

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones Tisifone deja a un lado a Athena para impedir que Hades haga una locura. Shun empuña la daga dispuesto a tomar su propia vida, pero antes de que lo haga ella corre hacia él, cayendo los dos al enorme precipicio.

-¡No!- grita Ikki corriendo hacia el lugar- ¡Shun!

Nadie lo cree ni las propias Furias, tanto Tisifone como Shun han caído al profundo precipicio, nadie tiene la más mínima esperanza de que estén vivos.

Megera deja de atacar a Pandora para dirigirse con Alecto quién se haya paralizada por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Maldición hemos fallado- se miran la una a la otra.

-Apliquemos el Plan B- Alecto ordena mientras Megera solo la mira.

Mientras tanto Los Tres Jueces del Inframundo se disponen a bajar hacia la profundidad para rescatar a Shun cuando de repente una luz intensamente blanca sale de la profundidad. Apareciendo él...

**Coninuará...**


	18. Zeus: Rey de los Dioses

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

Cubierto con su majestuosa túnica blanca, adornada con dos broches dorados, uno en cada uno de sus hombros, su ojos azules penetrantes, de cabello peliazul, mirada penetrante y autoritaria, ante ellos el Dios supremo.

Zeus aparece con Shun en Brazos, quien esta inconsciente. El ambiente se llena de incertidumbre, en sus pensamientos solo reina una pregunta ¿Qué hace Zeus en el Tártaro?

Todos los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce al igual que los Hecatónquiros hacen reverencia el Dios. El cual verlos dibuja una mueca de asco.

-Bonitos guardianes tiene mi hermanito- ríe con sarna mirando a los jueces.

-Zeus…- Athena trata de caminar hacia él pero Dhoko la frena tomándola del brazo.

Zeus camina hacia los Jueces y Pandora, los cuales al instante hacen una reverencia al Dios del Cielo. Mientras tanto las Furias aprovechan la sorpresa de los presentes para escapar jurando venganza por lo sucedido con Tisifone. Los Ángeles Caídos igual que ellas desaparecen.

-Excelente trabajo hacen al cuidar y proteger a mi hermano- mirándolos con furia se acerca a Radamanthys- Vaya ni siquiera tú Radamanthys de Wyvern haz sido capaz de protegerle, me pregunto ¿Por qué rayos insiste en tenerlos a su lado? ¿Sería mejor que viviera conmigo en el Olimpo? Ya que en el Inframundo cualquiera lo puede atacar- mira a los Jueces reprochando su falta de atención.

-Su Majestad Zeus- habla una malherida Pandora serenamente- Hades vive según su voluntad, recuerde que nunca le ha gustado que usted le señale la vida que debe llevar- con total autoridad acusa al Dios de su falta de respeto por sus palabras- además de que nosotros hemos hecho lo posible por protegerle en todo momento.

-Decisiones estúpidas son las que toma este tonto- mira a Shun que aún yace inconsciente. Tal vez ya sea hora de que maneje el Inframundo desde el Olimpo así se ahorraría la molestia de tratar con personas como ustedes- mira de pies a cabeza a los sirvientes de su hermano con aire de superioridad logrando que estos se incomoden por su desdén.

Zeus mira hacia Athena y le sonríe.

-Hija mía, Athena, qué gusto verte, aunque las condiciones de nuestro encuentro no son las que hubiera querido- tiernamente le habla y camina hacia ella.

-Padre- la chica hace una reverencia-tanto tiempo sin verte.

-No has cambiado casi en nada y siempre con Hades, no se porque siempre terminas con él, parecen hermanos siameses- ríe el Dios mientras que la chica se pone colorada.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? Una nueva Guerra se avecina donde tú eres el objetivo- preocupada la chica lo mira.

-Tranquila, tienes razón una nueva Guerra esta a punto de comenzar, pero no solo soy yo el objetivo, la cabeza de los Dioses tiene precio, por ello he venido por ti y por Hades, la tierra ya no es segura para ninguno, tienes que venir conmigo- toma del brazo a Athena.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo irme, ¿Qué pasará con las personas? ¿Qué es lo que haré en el Olimpo? No puedo cruzarme de brazos, No me iré de la tierra- rotundamente se niega.

-Sigues siendo una terca, en el Olimpo se encuentran ya reunidos los demás Dioses, juntos encontraremos una solución vamos- mirándola fijamente la jala para que lo siga mientras que en la otra mano tiene a Shun.

Todos están impactados pues es la primera vez que tienen frente a ellos al Dios Zeus además de que nadie cree que en verdad se lleve a Saori y a Shun al Olimpo. Por su parte Ikki no se intimida ante nadie y mucho menos dejará que aparten a su hermano de su lado, camina hacia Zeus desafiantemente, mientras el Dios solo lo observa.

-Ahora mismo sueltas a mi hermano y a Saori- energéticamente ordena el Fénix.

-Caballero de Fénix- de pies a cabeza lo examina el Dios- que irrespetuoso eres- siseando le responde-pero te diré algo- mirando a Shun- él no es tu hermano siempre ha sido mi hermano, solo mío-le reclama el Dios en un tono prepotente y desconsiderado.

-¡ja! no seas iluso Zeus, Shun no es tu hermano- con un tono burlón encara el Fénix a Zeus- ese a quien tu sostienes no es tu hermano sino el mio- autoritario Ikki mira a Zeus- el eligio ser mi hermano ¿o te eligió a ti? Si lo hizo entonces no entiendo porque ha estado conmigo durante este tiempo y no contigo, así que ¡suéltalo ahora mismo!- la furia del Fénix hacia el Dios se refleja en sus ojos.

-Sera mejor que te apartes de mí si no quieres que te mate en este mismo lugar-desafiante mira a Ikki.

-Será mejor que sueltes a ambos sino quieres que yo te mate a ti- su mirada llena de odio pone algo inquieto al Dios, pues nunca conoció a alguien que osara revelarse ante él.

Zeus mira incrédulo a su alrededor ya que no solo es Ikki quien esta dispuesto a enfrentarlo, todos los caballeros se ponen a su alrededor dejándolo en el centro.

-Vamos Zeus haz lo que dijo Ikki- Seiya lo reta con su mirada- ¿o es acaso que estas dispuesto a luchar con nosotros?- listo para atacar lo mira.

-No me hagan reír, ustedes quieren enfrentar a un Dios de mi talla, por favor- ríe descaradamente- que ilusos son, al pensar si quiera que me pueden vencer.

Zeus sigue caminando con Athena jalándola a la fuerza y Shun inconsciente.

-Detente- Pandora se interpone usando su tridente como amenaza.

-Pandora, recuerda que tu trabajas para mi al igual que ustedes- voltea en dirección de los Jueces- así que apártate.

-Te equivocas, yo al igual que ellos- señala a sus compañeros del Inframundo- solo servimos a Hades, así que si no me dejas otra opción no dudare en acabar yo misma contigo- observa a Zeus.

Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos toman posición de batalla detrás de Pandora, listos para combatir.

Zeus suelta por un instante a Athena para aparecer en una de sus manos un trueno para usarlo en contra de ellos.

-Estúpidos súbditos de Hades- mira con sarna a sus oponentes- todos merecen morir aquí mismo- alza su mano listo para atacarlos.

-Detente- una débil voz le llama.

-Mira nomas quien decidió unirse a nosotros- Zeus mira a Shun a quien sostiene con la mano izquierda- Hola hermanito- sonríe con sarcasmo.

Con un gran esfuerzo Shun se pone de pie por sus propios medios, tambaleándose se para enfrente de su hermano el Dios Zeus.

-No permitiré que los lastimes- su voz comienza a quebrarse- tendrás que… matar..me pri…me…ro- mira a Zeus a la vez que intenta recuperar el aire y fuerzas para seguir hablando- Además de que ellos no son el enemigo, date cuenta de eso- exige Shun.

Radamanthys corre al lado de Shun para ayudarle a sostenerse acto que imita Ikki.

-Shun, ¿Estas bien?- tiernamente pregunta el Fénix.

-Si- sonríe a su hermano mayor- no te preocupes- pasa una de sus manos por encima de los hombros del mayor para sostenerse- ¿Te encuentras bien Ikki?-sus ojos lo miran con tanto amor y compasión.

Zeus solo miran la escena de los dos hermanos, comprendiendo el Dios del Cielo que el Fénix tiene toda la razón ese muchacho no es su hermano sino de Ikki, sonríe para sí pues ha sido derrotado por un mortal.

-Si, Shun, estoy bien- Ikki le sonríe al menor.

Ya recuperado un poco más Shun se acerca un poco mas al Dios dejando atrás a Radamanthys e Ikki, fijando su vista hacia Zeus.

-Zeus, no es el momento de acatarnos entre nosotros, será mejor que unamos fuerzas para detener esta guerra que se avecina- lleno de autoridad lo mira fijamente.

Zeus camina hasta donde se encuentra Shun, lo mira fijamente a sus ojos, poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Shun, suspira el Dios en señal de paz.

-Maldición por que será que siempre terminas convenciéndome, tú y tus estúpidos ojos- masculla Zeus acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

-Te extrañe hermanito- le dice Zeus a Shun.

-hum yo también, pero ahora unamos fuerzas para ganar esta Guerra- Shun le suplica.

A lo lejos Ikki solo observa la escena, la sangre le hierve pues al parecer Zeus no solo intento llevarse a Athena sino que le quiere robar a su pequeño hermano. Radamanthys se da cuenta y se acerca a Ikki.

-Tranquilo, Zeus seria incapaz de hacerle daño tanto a Athena como a Shun, ama a su hija y a su hermano- observa a Ikki, quien parece no hacer caso a sus palabras.

-Como sea, no me importa- Ikki se da media vuelta alejándose de ellos.

Zeus, Shun y Athena se reúnen con los Caballeros de Oro y Bronce así como con los Jueces del Inframundo y Pandora.

-Vayamos al Olimpo así podemos conversar con los demás- mira a todos Zeus.

-Pero Zeus, al Olimpo solo pueden ir los Dioses- Shion pregunta algo confundido.

-No te preocupes Shion, yo me encargare de cuidarlos- Athena le sonríe.

Shun busca a Ikki con la mirada pero no lo encuentra, sin ser visto comienza a alejarse del grupo, pues antes de todo debe encontrarlo, así que se apresura a encontrarlo. Después de un buen rato buscándolo lo encuentra, no sabe con exactitud en que lugar se encuentra pero lo importante es que ha encontrado a Ikki, se da prisa para alcanzarlo. Llegando hasta él, le toma de la mano para detenerlo y mirarlo.

**_Gran Cascada de Lágrimas de Sangre_**

La Gran Cascada de Sangre es la conexión entre la 6° y la 7° prisión, está se alimenta de las lágrimas de todos los difuntos que yacen en el inframundo. En la cima de la cascada se encuentra el único árbol del Inframundo, aquel cuyos frutos con totalmente opuestos a los minerales con los que están hechos los Sapuris de los Espectros, los frutos del árbol Mokurenji son los utilizados en el Rosario de las 108 Cuentas, en donde se sellan las almas de los Espectros para evitar su resurrección.

Shun en su desesperación por alcanzar a su hermano sabe que se alejó del grupo pero jamás se imagino llegar tan lejos.

-Ikki, ¿Por qué te has ido?- su mirada angustiada mira al Fénix.

Ikki no contesta, sigue caminando sin importarle que Shun lo tenga sujeto de la mano.

-Ikki, ¿Qué pasa?- trata de detenerlo pero solo consigue que este lo arroje lejos de él.

Shun en el suelo ve a su hermano y no comprende el comportamiento de este, pues lo arrojo con tanta furia y odio.

**_Bosque del infierno_**

Un bosque Infernal, compuesto por árboles negros y sin vida, el suelo es de tierra roja y ardiente, no hay otro paisaje reconocible así es este lugar.

Al igual que Shun, Athena guiada por el llanto de un bebé se ha distanciado del grupo, con la esperanza de encontrar el lugar de origen de ese llanto. Entre mas camina mas cerca escucha el llanto, a lo lejos observa un bebé gateando, ella en seguida corre para cogerlo en brazos.

-Pequeño Bebé ¿Qué haces aquí?- voltea en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a la persona que venia con el bebé.

**_Tártaro_**

Los Hecatónquiros por su parte se han marchado a resguardar la puerta del Tártaro dejando solo al Dios con los Caballeros y Jueces.

Por otro lado Seiya se ha dado cuenta que Shun y Saori no están con ellos. Alertando al resto de la desaparición de estos.

-Hey ¿Dónde están Shun y Saori?- preocupado mira a todos.

Todos se miran a su alrededor pues ninguno había notado su ausencia de no ser por Seiya.

-Hay que buscarlos inmediatamente- Zeus les ordena.

-Dividámonos en 2 grupos, cada grupo tome una dirección - Shion les indica a la vez que comienza a separarlos en grupos.

Hyoga, Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos junto con Saga, Milo, Shaka, Aioria, Afrodita, Mascara de Muerte y Aldebarán van en busca de Shun, mientras que Seiya, Shiryu, Mu, Shura, Camus, Kanon, Aioros, Shion, Dhoko, Zeus y guiados por Pandora van en busca de Athena. Por su parte Pandora solo tiene una pregunta en su mente ¿Por qué desapareció Ikki? ¿Adonde se fue? ¿Acoso no pretende pelear?

**_Gran Cascada de Lagrimas de Sangre_**

Ikki ataca a Shun, quien se encuentra en el suelo paralizado por la mirada de su hermano llena de odio y venganza.

-Ikki, ¡basta!- suplica una y otra vez a su hermano.

-Eres una basura, Te Odio-cada palabra llena de odio y rencor cala en el corazón de Shun, quién se odia por no darse cuenta del daño que le ha hecho a su hermano.

-Ikki, perdón- suplicante le habla al mayor- perdón.

Ikki toma a Shun del cuello, dejándolo incado ante él.

-¿Sabes porque nos fuimos de la Mansión Kido?-le lanza una patada a Shun quien solo pone sus brazos sobre su estomago- Nos fuimos por que odiamos que sea un débil y llorón, pero sobre todo ODIOAMOS QUE SEAS HADES- grita lleno de odio las ultimas palabras- seria mejor si hubieras muerto en los Elíseos, así Hades y tú no nos causarían tantos problemas.

Shun solo tiene la cabeza baja llorando, las palabras de su hermano han sido demasiado duras para él, sabe que en cierto modo Ikki tiene razón.

-Si nunca hubieras nacido o o mejor dicho si hubieras muerto en los Elíseos, Hades no estaría hoy aquí, por tu culpa Hades casi mata a Seiya- golpea una vez más a Shun, quien no hace nada por defenderse.

Shun solo mira sin dar crédito del odio que desprende su hermano, cada palabra que le ha dicho es como un cuchillo que le atraviesa el corazón.

**_Bosque del infierno_**

Po otro lado Athena quien tiene en sus brazos a un bebé se topa con un anciano, ella no da crédito a lo que ve, su abuelo, su querido abuelo se encuentra frente a ella.

-Abuelo…- sorprendida la chica corre a los brazos del anciano.

Pero para la sorpresa de la Diosa el anciano lo arroja al suelo cayendo bruscamente, ella solo trata de proteger al bebé al momento de la caída.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así?- llorando la chica le reclama a su abuelo.

-Por tu culpa el mundo ha sufrido, debiste morir, ¡Maldito Aioros! ¡Maldita la hora en que decidí protegerte!-lleno de odio mira a la chica incrédula que llora.

-Abuelo, no digas eso, por favor- suplicante la chica llora sin consuelo ante las duras palabras que le han dicho.

-Mira bien a ese bebé- señala con su dedo- él pagara el precio por tu cobardía, él, inocente de tus fechorías morirá por tu culpa.

Athena mira rápidamente al bebé que sostiene en sus brazos, el cual comienza a desmoronarse ante sus ojos, la chica llora y grita pues no entiende que es lo que pasa.

-Saori, no te das cuenta que tú estás maldita. Todas las personas que están a tu alrededor siempre salen heridas, tú eres la causa de su muerte y sufrimiento- la voz recia y fría del hombre causa escalofríos solo de oírlo.

Saori mira incrédula a su abuelo, pues nunca la trato de esta manera fría e indiferente. Ese trato provoca que ella dude de esa persona que se parece a su abuelo, toma valor y poco a poco se pone de pie y camina hacia él.

-No abuelo, los Caballero y yo luchamos por el bien de la humanidad a fin de lograr justicia y paz, sabemos que en el camino podemos resultar heridos e incluso podemos morir, pero ha sido nuestra decisión- esta vez su voz es autoritaria y llena de confianza pero aun así no deja de llorar.

**Continuará...**


	19. Zeus vs Morfeo

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_En algún lugar del Inframundo_**

Los dos grupos que se han hecho para encontrar a Shun y a Saori han comenzado la búsqueda pero sin resultados, el grupo de los Jueces ha llegado a Cocytos esperando encontrar a Shun por su parte el segundo grupo guiado por Pandora a llegado al Bosque del infierno.

-Seiya fíjate por donde pisas- le advierte Shiryu al Pegaso.

-Todo lo tengo bajo control- explica Seiya.

-Pongan atención los dos- Dhoko regaña a ambos y mira fulminantemente a Seiya que no ha parado de hablar en ningún momento.

A lo lejos pueden ver a una chica delante de un hombre, se apresuran para darse cuenta mas tarde que es Athena, Shion se dispone a correr hacia ella pero Pandora lo detiene.

-Alto, ninguno se atreva a interrumpir a Athena y a Morfeo- señala la chica la escena.

Todos voltean a ver a Pandora pues nadie ve a Morfeo, solo observan como el propio abuelo de Saori la ataca.

-¿Morfeo?- todos exclaman al mismo tiempo.

-Si, Caballeros, Morfeo tiene el poder de convertirse ante los ojos de la persona en un ser querido por ello se ha transformado en el Abuelo de Saori Kido.

-Pero mira Pandora, Morfeo le esta haciendo daño- Seiya impotente ante la orden de la chica solo rechina los dientes.

-Si nos acercamos corremos el riesgo de que Morfeo nos ataque y terminemos dormidos por la eternidad- mira de reojo a los presentes.

-Pandora, nosotros hemos corrido siempre varios riesgos este no será la excepción- Shiryu comienza a caminar hacia Athena y Morfeo.

Acto que imitan el resto de los integrantes del grupo, Zeus solo observa con orgullo a los jóvenes Caballeros que están dispuestos a todo por salvar a Athena, llegan hasta donde Athena y Morfeo, notando que la chica llora.

-Athena- Zeus llama a su hija.

-Zeus- lo mira - ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- confundida pregunta la chica.

-Te estamos buscando, desapareciste, no dijiste a donde ibas- Seiya le reprocha con un tono divertido, provocando que Shion y Dhoko se lleven una mano a la cara en señal de vergüenza por la poca seriedad que le da Seiya al asunto.

Morfe solo observa pues la farsa esta apunto de terminar.

-Mi abuelo- menciona la chica a la vez que señala al hombre- he venido siguiendo el llanto de un bebé, encontrándome con mi abuelo, no puedo dejarlo aquí-llorando suplica a Zeus.

-No Athena él no es tu abuelo- Pandora toma la palabra- míralo bien, que no te confunda, podrá tener la apariencia de él pero no es, él es Morfe- señala al hombre.

Morfeo se mofa de la ingenua de Athena.

-Maldición-exclama enojado- ¿cómo se atreven a interrumpirnos?-con la mirada retadora mira a Zeus.

-Morfeo- sisea Zeus- ¿cómo te atreves a engañar a Athena?-lanza un rayo el cual logra esquivarlo Morfeo.

-Zeus- con sarna pronuncia el nombre- el Dios que pronto morirá- cada palabra que pronuncia esta llena de cinismo- ríndete será mejor para todos.

-Nunca Morfeo, ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas unido a las furias para levantarse en contra de los Dioses del Olimpo? ¿Creen poder tener la mínima posibilidad contra los grandes Dioses?- ríe irónicamente el Dios del Cielo.

-Claro que sí, conocemos muy bien a cada Dios, conocemos sus debilidades- ríe Morfeo- y con ellas los acabaremos.

-No seas ingenuo Morfeo, un Dios no tiene debilidades- con odio lo mira.

-Recuerda Zeus, que al menos Athena, Hades y Poseidón son humanos antes que ser Dioses, como todos los humanos tiene cientos de debilidades- mira a Athena quien se encuentra rodeada por sus Caballeros.

-¡Qué bajo han caído si recurren a esas artimañas!-Shion entra en la conversación.

-Inútil humano- mira a Shion con desprecio y desdén- no me digan que ustedes protegen a Athena- mira a los Caballeros de Bronce- pero si son unos mocosos e inútiles.

-Mejor mocosos que rucos como tú- ríe Seiya mientras Hyoga y Shiryu lo fulminan con la mirada por sus ocurrencias en momentos como este.

-Vaya al menos tienen agallas, podrán intentar protegerla-mira a Athena- pero no son rivales para mi- ríe a carcajadas.

Zeus se interpone entre Morfeo y el grupo.

-No dejare que ataques a ninguno de ellos mientras yo este aquí- desafiantemente lo mira.

-No te preocupes Zeus, también terminare contigo- la mirada de Morfeo esta cargada de odio y desprecio.

Ante las palabras de llamado Dios del Sueño, se puede sentir la tensión en el aire, todos están listos para atacar a la mínima insinuación.

**_Gran Cascada de Lagrimas de Sangre_**

Mientras tanto Shun sigue implorando a su hermano que lo perdone por su debilidad.

-Perdóname Ikki nunca ha sido mi intención ser una carga para ti o para los demás, perdón- llora suplicándole al mayor.

-Lo mejor que me podría pasar es que te murieras- toda las palabras que dice Ikki están llenas de ira y rencor.

En ese instante a parece Alecto, quien ya se ha tomado muy personal terminar ella misma con la vida del peliverde.

-Mi Señor- sínicamente lo mira- será mejor que le hagas caso a tu querido hermano-señala a Ikki-pero tal vez tu muerte no sea la solución-camina poco a poco hacia él- únete a nuestro ejercito, Ikki El Ave Fénix es nuestro General, él ha visto la luz en nuestro camino, juntos alcanzaremos la gloria- sonríe maliciosamente.

Shun mira a su hermano de pies a cabeza tratando de comprender ¿Por qué se ha unido al ejército del traidor?

-Hermano, no pudiste haber traicionado a Athena, no, Ikki, ¡Responde!- corre hacia él tomándolo por los hombros sacudiéndolo.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé quién esta en lo correcto, Athena junto con los Dioses del Olimpo le han causado demasiado dolor a la humanidad, es el momento de que ellos sean los que sufran - la voz serena y llena de resentimiento hace que Shun se pregunte ¿si en verdad Ikki esta en lo correcto?

Shun ya no puede más, dejándose caer se lleva las manos a la cabeza en un intento por callar las voces que le dicen que eso no puede ser verdad, su hermano ¿Un traidor? ¡No puede ser! con su puño golpea el suelo, pues ha tomado una decisión.

Un Ikki triunfante se coloca frente a él y lo toma por los hombros.

-¿Y bien hermano?- el cinismo en su voz es evidente.

**Continuará...**


	20. El Primer General

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

La decisión de Shun ...

Un Ikki triunfante se coloca frente a él y lo toma por los hombros.

-¿Y bien hermano?- el cinismo en su voz es evidente.

-Me uniré a ustedes – sin levantar la mirada una lagrima cae en el suelo- Ikki si tú te has unido a ellos no tengo por que dudar sobre tus intenciones hermano, tú siempre has estado a mi lado y aunque me duela te seguiré- su voz triste causa regocijo en Alecto e Ikki, este ultimo se aleja de él yendo con la Furia.

Ikki junto con Alecto han logrado su cometido, convencer a Hades de unirse a ellos, su sonrisa burlona se hace presente. Su puro corazón, amor y devoción por su hermano ha sido su ruina.

-Hemos triunfado Iquelo, ahora esperemos que Morfeo haya hecho lo mismo- una sonriente Alecto mira con superioridad a Hades.

-Así es, a Morfeo más le vale haberse alzado con la victoria- Iquelo mira a Alecto que se regocija con el sufrimiento de Shun- Alecto, ¿ya puedo dejar esta forma?- con repudio se observa a si mismo.

-Aún no –de reojo mira a Iquelo- espera un poco.

Una Alecto con aires de superioridad se dispone a acercarse a Hades pero una bruma densa y oscura cubre a Shun impidiéndole el paso. Los dos se quedan atónitos ante esto, pero una vez que se dispersa la bruma para su sorpresa su Señor esta delante de aquel que ha sido derrotado.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querido Hades- su voz oscura provoca que los vellos de los brazos de Shun se ericen.

-¿Quién eres?- aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo Shun pregunta.

- Esa debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones, Hades-el tono con el que pronuncia el nombre de esté tiene un aire de placer - ahora que eres parte de mi ejercito lo comandarás directo a la victoria- con una de sus manos acaricia las mejillas del peliverde provocando que esté se estremeciera ante el tacto.

-¿Eres el Traidor?- seguro de sus palabras alza la mirada Shun, quedando ante los imponentes ojos Negros.

-¿Así me han nombrado? … vaya cinismo de los Dioses- sonríe tomando entre sus manos el rostro del ojiverde- Hades, tú debes saber de qué es capaz Zeus, tú lo has vivido en carne propia, desterrándote del Olimpo para vivir en la oscuridad del Inframundo, negándote Zeus volver a ver la luz del Sol, tú conoces ese sentimiento de soledad e ira, solo tú me comprenderás, mi querido General- acerca el rostro de este para besar una de sus mejillas- Bienvenido.

En ese instante Él se pone de pie, dejando a Shun en el suelo, mientras camina hacia Iquelo y Alecto, la bruma vuelve a aparecer rodeando a Hades, los dos súbditos se voltean a ver mientras escuchan los gritos desgarradores de su recién aliado.

-No lo dejen solo, aún no confío en él - dicho esto Él desaparece.

**_Bosque del infierno_**

Morfeo y Zeus se disponen a comenzar su batalla cuando son interrumpidos por el grupo que fue en busca de Shun, liderado por Radamanthys.

-Zeus, no hemos encontrado a Hades por ninguna prisión del Inframundo- Radamanthys le comunica algo temeroso al Dios.

-¡Inútiles!- la furia se nota en su voz- ¿Cómo es posible que tú que conoces el Inframundo como la palma de tus mano no hayas sido capaz de encontrarle?- rechina los dientes mirando al Juez.

-Vaya, vaya- sínicamente Morfeo reta al Dios- parece que tu hermanito se ha escondido de ti-ríe.

-¿Dónde rayos tienes a Hades?- la mirada retadora Zeus no hace mínimo efecto Morfeo.

-¿Yo? ¿De donde sacas eso? Yo no podría tener a Hades al mismo tiempo que estoy aquí con ustedes- mira con sarna a los presentes.

Sin darse cuenta Zeus, Morfeo ha comenzado el ataque, ha extendido en todo el Bosque del infierno flores de adormidera logrando que poco a poco comiencen hacer efecto en los mortales Caballeros. Uno a uno de los Caballeros van perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedarse dormidos. Solo el Juez de Wyvern se ha dado cuenta del ataque del que han sido victimas los guardianes de Athena.

-¡Athena!- la voz llena de preocupación de Radamanthys llama la atención de la Diosa.

Cuando voltea a verlo, observa como sus Caballeros se han quedo dormidos incluso los propios Minos y Aiacos junto con Pandora. El llamado de Juez a alertado al Dios del Cielo, sabe que debe hacer algo inmediatamente si no quiere perder ante Morfeo.

-Athena, Radamanthys busquen a Hades-Zeus mira con preocupación a los mencionados.

Cuando ambos se disponen a marcharse Morfeo se interpone listo para atacarlos pero Zeus llama su atención.

-Recuerda Morfeo que yo soy tu oponente, así que déjalos pasar- la mirada desafiante del Dios hacia Morfeo solo deja expuesto la ira e impotencia que siente en este momento.

-Como sea, al fin y al cabo pronto terminare contigo-mira a Zeus- Pero no sé que se ganan con ir en busca de Hades, él ya es nuestro, él a rectificado su camino y pronto será él quien termine con ustedes, es demasiado tarde para ayudarlo- ríe a carcajadas pues se sabe ganador.

-Imposible, Shun nunca se uniría a ustedes- Radamanthys habla con sarna- ¡nunca lo haría es una mentira!

-Pobre Juez, siempre lo has querido demasiado pero para ese humano que ustedes llaman Hades, nunca ha sentido aprecio por ti, su corazón solo le pertenece a ese-sisea al recordar a Ikki- a quien llama hermano.

Ante las palabras de Morfeo, Athena y Radamanthys salen en busca del peliverde.

-Muy bien Morfeo deja de parlotear, te ordeno que liberes a los demás de tus flores para que recuperen la conciencia- autoritario Zeus señala al Dios de Sueño.

-Solo si me derrotas- Morfeo mira con desdén al Dios.

Zeus aparece en ambas manos rayos listo para atacar a su oponente.

**_Gran Cascada de Lagrimas_**

Gracias a que Athena a seguido el rastro del cosmos de Shun han llegado hasta este lugar, pero no encuentran a Shun por ningún lado, a lo lejos encuentran a Ikki que camina sin rumbo.

-Ikki- le llama el Juez- ¿Dónde haz estado? Desapareciste justo después de que apareció Zeus- pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

Athena se acerca a él tratando de tomarlo del brazo pero este la evade, causando confusión en ella y el Juez.

-¿Qué te pasa Ikki?-el juez le mira pero este no.

Pronto Ikki levanta la mirada con una sonrisa diabólica que eriza la piel solo de verlo, mira a Athena con odio, se dirige hacia ella a toda prisa con la intención de hacerle daño, lo reflejan sus ojos.

-Detente- Radamanthys se interpone entre Ikki y la Diosa.

Ikki se detiene pero sigue mirando a Athena, es tan pesada esa mirada que a la propia Athena le causa un dolor insoportable y casi la asfixia.

-Athena- la voz fría del Fénix esta cargada de ira- mi querida Diosa, esta será tu tumba.

La chica mira al Juez, ninguno entiende a que se refiere el Fénix pero el propio Radamanthys se encargara de proteger a la chica.

-No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré- mira de reojo a la chica, mientras asume posición de combate.

-Así que quieres pelear Juez- ríe con sarna Ikki- no te preocupes así será.

Radamanthys se prepara la lanzar su primer golpe pero es interrumpido por el Fénix.

-Detente, yo no soy tu oponente- señala a lo lejos- Él es tu oponente, espero que te diviertas- sonríe maliciosamente.

A lo lejos aparece un hombre, con la mirada perdida, casi muerto.

-Shun…- susurra Athena. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, sabe que algo le han hecho a su Caballero, su aspecto ha cambiado por completo, ante ellos se encuentra Hades.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho maldito?!- La rabia en sus palabras del Juez son una dulce melodía para Alecto quién aparece a un lado de Ikki.

-Pobre Radamanthys nunca has podido cumplir una promesa, dejaste morir a Hades y ahora que de nuevo tienes que protegerlo no has podido- la mirada fría y sínica de la mujer causa la ira de Athena.

Tanto Athena como Radamanthys se quedan paralizados al verlo en ese estado, Shun sin vacilar aparece una espada en su mano derecha, la cual empuña con gran determinación, camina en dirección del juez quién resguarda a la Diosa, Radamanthys nota como esa espada no es la Hades sino otra.

El Juez sabe que no habrá manera de escapar de esta situación así que eleva su cosmos, lanzando su ataque.

-_Gran causión- _lanza su temible técnica, quién sin mayor esfuerzo la detiene con su mano.

-Mi querido Radamanthys- sisea Shun- ¿Este es todo tu poder?- los fríos ojos del Dios se posan sobre el atacante.

-Tú sabes bien que solo es una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad puede llegar hacer- confiado de si responde el Juez.

Shun sin piedad alguna ataca a su fiel servidor.

-_Tormenta Nebular_- la técnica ha cobrado un poder siniestro pues se han combinado tanto el cosmos de Andrómeda con el cosmos del Dios del Inframundo, convirtiéndola en una técnica poderosa y devastadora.

Ante los ojos de Athena su guardián sale volando por el aire, cayendo al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Provocando que la chica corra hacia él.

-No te permitiré que lastimes a Radamanthys- Athena se coloca delante de Shun- él ha soportado de todo por protegerte Shun, ¡Reacciona! ¡Date cuenta del daño que estas causando!- apareciendo a Nike, lista para atacar Athena mira a Hades con determinación.

Por su parte Alecto e Ikki disfrutan de la escena, pues Hades esta apunto de atacar a Athena sin piedad, mientras que el poderoso Juez Radamanthys se haya herido.

**_Bosque del Infierno._**

-Es inútil Zeus, no podrás vencerme, tus rayos ya no son temibles para mi, ni para nadie que forme parte del nuevo ejercito de nuestro señor- con desprecio mira a su oponente.

Zeus en un intento por doblegar a Morfeo lanza una tormenta de rayos, pero para su asombro este ha logrado salir ileso del ataque.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Ríe sínicamente- Con este pobre ataque te haces llamar "El Rey de los Dioses".

Morfeo ataca con su técnica mas poderosa _"Sueño Infernal*"_ la cual consiste en ondas de sonido que aturden al oponente, a lo que el Dios no logra salir ileso.

_¡Maldición! Maldito Morfeo, parece tener más poder que yo, ¿Será que el maldito Traidor le concedió la gracia de aumentar su patético cosmos? Si tan solo pudiera despertar a los Caballeros de Athena. _Piensa para sí Zeus.

Se pone de pie listo para intentar rescatar a los Caballero, pero Morfeo ha adivinado sus intenciones interceptando su ataque.

-Ni lo intentes, si no quieres que los maté ante ti- la malévola mirada paraliza a Zeus.

Ante un nuevo ataque de Morfeo el Dios del Cielo lo intercepta con sus rayos logrando que ambos ataques colisionen arrojando a cada uno lejos del punto de impacto.

Un aturdido Zeus yace en el suelo mientras que Morfeo se apresura a atacarlo vilmente aprovechando su estado. Cuando se acerca a él quedando a unos escasos pasos listo para acabar con él, una luz brillante lo cubre logrando que este retroceda. Para su sorpresa cuando la luz desaparece aparece Hermes junto a Zeus.

-Vaya, otro Dios se hace presente, mejor dicho el lacayo de los Dioses, su querido Mensajero- las palabras déspotas de Morfeo parece no calar en el recién llegado.

Sin mirarlo Hermes ayuda a Zeus a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías de mostrar más respeto por el Dios del Cielo- finalmente se digna Hermes a mirar a Morfeo.

-Lo único que he de demostrar no solo por Zeus sino por todos ustedes que se hacen llamar Dioses del Olimpo es lastima por su pronta muerte al menos que ya hayan rectificado sobre unirse al ejercito de mi Señor- la seguridad en sus palabras no dejan lugar para la duda.

-Ingenuo, ¿Nuestra Muerte? No me hagas reír, nuestra victoria será tu perdición, al ser condenado como Traidor ni la muerte será tu salvación- las palabras frías de Hermes logran tensar a Morfeo.

En respuesta a las palabras de Hermes, Morfeo los ataca con su _"Sueño Mortal*", _el recién llegado es hábil logrando no solo esquivar el ataque sino devolvérselo a su dueño, quién cae lejos de ellos, pero como buen soldado del ejercito del Traidor se pone de pie atacándolos una vez más, Zeus ante esto utiliza su máximo cosmos, lanzando su ataque _"Castigo Divino*" _miles de relámpagos caen del cielo los cuales se transforman en látigos que terminan enrollándose en el cuerpo del Dios los cuales una vez en su cuerpo comienzan a contraerse cortándole el paso del aire a sus pulmones mientras que su cuerpo comienza a sangrar por la presión de los látigos, logrando acabar con Morfeo.

-Debiste haberlo usado antes, ¿No crees?- le reprocha Hermes.

-Tal vez, pero no podía terminar con él, recuerda que siempre había sido fiel a nosotros, es una pena que lo hayan envenenado al grado de ponerlo en nuestra contra- su mirada se pone triste por el recién caído Morfeo.

Poco a poco los Caballeros comienzan a despertar del sueño inducido por las flores de Morfeo. Shaka camina hacia Zeus, seguido por Aioros.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Athena?- pregunta confundido Shaka.

-¿Y Radamanthys?- pregunta Pandora mirando al recién llegado.

-¿Qué paso?- Seiya mira en todas direcciones pues el lugar ha quedado destrozado por la batalla que ha sostenido Zeus.

Shion junto con el resto de los Caballeros se acercan para obtener una explicación sobre lo que paso, ya que ni Athena ni Radamanthys se encuentran con ellos y Morfeo yace muerto a escasos metros de ellos. Pero la duda que todos tiene en este momento es ¿Qué hace aquí Hermes?

-Morfeo extendió sus flores para llevarlos al sueño, solo Athena, Radamanthys y yo resistimos, antes de comenzar la batalla nos ha dicho que Hades se ha unido a su ejercito, por ello Athena y Radamanthys han ido en su búsqueda- aprieta los puños en señal de impotencia.

-Ahora que Zeus ha derrotado a Morfeo, debemos dirigirnos hacia donde se encuentran los demás- indica Hermes.

Dhoko mira al mensajero de los Dioses aun confundido.

-Hermes, ¿Tú que haces aquí?- mira a los ojos al mencionado.

-He venido a acompañarlos al Olimpo, pero al llegar me tope con la batalla que se estaba librando en este lugar, si no lo hubiera hecho creo que Morfeo hubiera triunfado-mira a Zeus.

-No perdamos tiempo encontremos a los demás- Ordena Zeus.

Hermes estudia al grupo de Caballeros que acompañan a Zeus al igual que ha Pandora y los Jueces. Sabe que aun con la gracia de Athena cabe la posibilidad que más de uno muera en esta Guerra que recién comienza, pero lo que no entiende es como Zeus permitirá que los fieles servidores tanto de su hija como de su hermano entren al Olimpo.

-Zeus, ¿No cometes una imprudencia al permitirles la entrada?-serio mira al susodicho.

-No, ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar junto con Las Marinas de Poseidón- suspira aliviado- ahora lo que me preocupa es Hades-bajando la mirada calla.

-Hades, siempre Él- suspira Hermes.

Caminan un poco mas, llegando a La Gran Cascada de Lagrimas de Sangre, encontrándose con una Batalla sin igual, dos Dioses están a punto de enfrentarse, a lo lejos observan a Alecto e Ikki. Todos se miran sin comprender que ha pasado, ¿Cómo es posible que Ikki se encuentre con ella?

Continuará...

Nota de la Autora:

Las técnicas de Zeus y Morfeo son de mi invención, no tenía ni la mínima idea de como escribir un combate espero que no haya sido un desastre total. Gracias por leer y dejar su review.


	21. El Poder del Primer General

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**Una Batalla sin igual, dos Dioses están a punto de enfrentarse...**

-Alto- Zeus se coloca en medio de los dos- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

- Algo le han hecho a Shun, él a decidido ser parte del ejercito del Traidor- una alarmada Athena mira a sus Caballeros, llena de impotencia ante este hecho.

-No es posible- Hyoga mira a Ikki- ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Eres un Traidor Ikki?- su cosmos comienza a elevarse violentamente.

Antes de que Hyoga pueda atacar a Ikki aparece Megera con otro Ikki inconsciente entre sus brazos, mientras Alecto e Iquelo se acercan a ellos.

-Mi querido Dios Zeus- burlona mira al grupo que se ha queda estupefacto- Athena-señala a la chica- ¿No deberías de proteger a tus "Caballeros"?- enarcando una ceja al tiempo que deja caer a Ikki a sus pies-Pobre Fénix ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta qué fue lo que pasó-sonríe satisfecha de haber derrotado al poderoso Fénix.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Ikki?- Shiryu la mira, siente hervir su sangre por el coraje e impotencia al ver a su amigo, hermano en esas condiciones.

-Se los diré para que no mueran con la duda- la sínica de Megera observa a Ikki- en cuanto apareció Zeus, Alecto y yo desaparecimos, resignadas a la muerte de Tisifone, nos reunimos con Morfeo e Iquelo, juntos pusimos en marcha el Plan B, Morfeo se encargaba de Athena mientras que Iquelo lo hacia con Hades. Para atrapara a Hades necesitábamos a Ikki, así que durante todo el tiempo los he estado vigilando esperando un descuido de él, el cual pronto sucedió, Ikki estaba furioso por la llegada de Zeus y la forma como le robaba el afecto de su hermano así que se retiro para calmar su furia, cuando se dio la vuelta lo ataque no tuvo tiempo si quiera de detener mi ataque, con él fuera de nuestra camino podíamos llevar a cabo nuestra plan- sonríe satisfecha al ver a Hades- Iquelo tomo su forma así ataco a Hades y lo convenció de unirse a nosotros, ahora que ya esta hecho no me sirve de nada- arroja al Fénix a los Caballeros Dorados quiénes caen al suelo por la fuerza.

-¡Maldita!- Seiya lanza su _Meteoro Pegaso _pero el ataque es repelido por Hades.

-Tranquilos Caballeros, no malgasten sus fuerzas, yo no soy su oponente- se acerca a Hades posando una mano sobre el pecho de éste- Hades los matará sin piedad alguna- sentencia la mujer.

Dicho esto Hades es envuelto por su cosmos cambiando su Cloth de color pasando de negro oscuro a un color carmín con detalles en oro, a la vez que empuña su espada en su mano derecha. Hades mira a sus oponentes como lo hace un cazador con su presa, la mirada furtiva y asesina logra erizar los cabellos de la nuca de los presentes.

Aiora junto a Aldebarán solo atinan poner de pie a Ikki, esperando que este pronto despierte, Shion, Dhoko y Seiya se colocan delante de Athena mientras que Shiryu, Hyoga, se colocan a los lados de la misma, a su vez el resto de los Caballeros Dorados rodean a Zeus y a Hermes.

-¿Miedo?- Megera se reúne con Alecto e Iquelo satisfechos por la mirada de incertidumbre de sus oponentes.

-En verdad creen que dejaremos que Hades termine con nosotros- Seiya mira a los tres burlonamente- recuerden que Zeus y Hermes están de nuestro lado, además de que Morfeo esta muerto y sin mencionar que Shun nunca traicionaría a Athena.

-Eso ya lo veras por ti mismo Pegaso- Iquelo sonríe al ver la soberbia del Caballero- nuestro Primer General Hades, Dios del Inframundo acabara con todos.

-¡Mátalos General!- Alecto le ordena a Hades quién inmediatamente obedece.

Shaka, Mu, Camus, Saga y Kanon son lo primeros en atacarlo, siendo sus ataques inútiles ya que con su espada Hades ha logrado detenerlos, Zeus mira a Hermes y Athena quienes están atónitos ante la situación, El Dios del Inframundo ha elevado su cosmos a un nivel inimaginable es superior incluso al de los Dioses. Mientras que Alecto, Megera e Iquelo solo son espectadores. Los Jueces y Pandora igual que los otros solo miran, no pueden luchar en contra de su Dios, pues ellos le han jurado lealtad.

-¡Maldición, Zeus todos morirán aquí, tenemos que hacer algo! – Hermes le dice desesperado pues observa como cada ataque es inútil además de que al ataque se le han sumado el resto de los Dorados- a este paso incluso nosotros pereceremos aquí.

Pero el Dios del Cielo ni se inmuta sigue observando, mientras que Hades divide su espada en dos, demostrando ser diestro manejando ambos a la perfección, la espada de su mano izquierda la utiliza de escudo mientras que con la derecha ataca a sus rivales, los Dorados yacen en el suelo a punto de ser derrotados cuando Seiya interfiere tomando por sorpresa al Dios, quien por un momento se detiene.

Hades mira a Seiya lleno de odio y venganza provocando que el Pegaso sienta un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-El único humano que ha logrado herir a un Dios- Hades le dice a Seiya quien se encuentra frente a él-Eso nunca volverá a suceder- sonriendo maliciosamente atacando al Pegaso con su espada.

Seiya logra esquivarlo e incluso una vez más lo ataca.

-_Meteoro Pegaso_- exclama Seiya dirigiendo todo su poder hacia el Dios, pero esta vez su oponente esta atento logrando devolverle su ataque al Caballero, quién es arrojado al aire, pero antes de que caiga al suelo, Hades desaparece sus espadas a la vez que abre sus alas para ir volando hacia a él, una vez en el aire lo toma por el cuello.

-El fiel Caballero de Athena- haciendo presión sobre el cuello de Seiya lo mira con tanto desprecio y odio- El que siempre ha estado con ella- con media sonrisa posa una de sus manos a la altura del pecho de éste, golpeándolo con su cosmos lo deja caer libremente logrando que se estampe en el suelo.

Hyoga y Shiryu se apresuran a llegar hasta donde Seiya, quien se encuentra mal herido y sangrando de la comisura de la boca al tiempo que Hades baja hasta ellos listo para acabarlos, pero tanto el Caballero del Dragón como el del Cisne le reciben con un ataque.

-_Polvo de Diamante_- Hyoga eleva su cosmos para atacarlo y combinar su ataque junto con el de Shiryu.

-_Dragón Naciente_-Shiryu imita a Hyoga, logrando crear un ataque poderoso.

Los observadores son cegados momentáneamente por la intensidad de la luz proyectada de la combinación de ambos ataques, pero una vez que desaparece la luz se dan cuenta que Hades yace intacto sin rastro alguno de haber sufrido por el ataque mientras que los dos Caballeros están en el suelo sangrando como consecuencia del poder de su ataque.

Hades camina hacia Seiya, tomándolo por la cabeza a la vez que Athena es sujetada por Hermes y Zeus para que ella no pueda ir hacia ellos, la Diosa solo atina a reclamarles a los Jueces por su inactividad.

-Así como yo he perdido siempre, es tu turno Pegaso, no solo perderás la vida sino que mataré a los que más quieres y a tu preciada Diosa junto con el mundo que tanto protegen- nuevamente aparece su espada en su mano derecha, listo para cortarle la cabeza a Seiya.

Zeus viendo la situación y el estado de los Caballeros eleva su cosmos cubriendo a todos sus aliados, logra desaparecer a todos de ese lugar, dejando a Hades furioso por no haber logrado su cometido.

-Vaya, después de todo resultaron unos cobardes- Megera sonriente por su victoria mirando a los otros dos.

-Solo alargan su agonía- sonríe satisfecha Alecto- al menos hemos sido testigos del poder del Primer General, esperemos que los otros estén a la altura, vayamos con nuestro Señor- mira a los otros quienes desaparecen seguidos por Hades.

**Continuará...**


	22. Olimpo: Confesiones I Parte

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

**Dioses, Caballeros y Jueces han conocido el poder del poderoso Primer General ante el cual no pudieron hacer nada para combatirlo, su única opción fue salir del Inframundo antes de que este terminará con todo ellos.**

**_El Olimpo_**

En lo alto del Monte Olimpo, se encuentra un Templo de mármol blanco con grandes pilares y fuentes de agua cristalina, rodeado de hermosos jardines repletos por flores de todos colores y tamaños e iluminado por los rayos del astro rey mientras es resguardado por los Ángeles.

Dentro del Templo de los Dioses se encuentran: Hera, Poseidón, Artemisa, Apolo, Deméter, Hestia, Hefestos y Afrodita, esperando la llegada de Zeus, Hades, Hermes y Athena, a la vez que investigan y analizan la situación a la que se enfrentan sin imaginarse lo que ha pasado en el Inframundo. Pero al sentir el cosmos de Zeus salen directo a uno de los jardines para recibirlo. Al llegar al jardín principal no dan crédito a lo que ven.

Hermes sujeta a Zeus ya que el hecho de haber peleado contra Morfeo y usado su cosmos para sacarlos a todos del Inframundo lo ha dejado agotado, Athena llora desesperadamente con Seiya abrazado quien yacen mal heridos por el choque contra Hades, además de que ha perdido demasiada sangre, mientras que Aiacos sostiene a Hyoga, Minos a Shiryu y Radamanthys a Ikki, los Caballeros Dorados se apoyan unos a otros para no caer, pues todos están heridos y cansados, solo Pandora ha mantenido una actitud poker face dejando a Hermes intrigado por ello.

Deméter mira una y otra vez a los recién llegados percatándose que falta alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Hades?- dirigiéndose a Zeus y Hermes les cuestiona.

Ninguno de los cuestionados es capaz por el momento de hablar, Hefestos mira a su Padre quien frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños a la vez que Hermes golpea con su pie el suelo, dando a entenderles que algo paso con él.

Antes del interrogatorio Hera da la orden a los Ángeles de llevar a los heridos al Sanatorio inmediatamente para tratarlos. Esperando que se recuperen rápidamente pues en estas condiciones lejos de ayudar serian una carga.

Una vez que se han llevado a los heridos, los Dioses se reúnen, en la Sala principal pues necesitan saber sobre lo sucedido con Hades y el porqué de las condiciones de como llegaron.

-Zeus, Hermes, Athena ¿Qué paso?- Poseidón confundido por la situación mira a su hermano quien viene hecho una fiera.

-Las Furias- un enojado Hermes le contesta a Poseidón- Hades esta con ellas y con el Traidor- sin mirarlo le dice esto ultimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- su mirada se posa sobre Athena quien derrama una lágrima por la perdida no solo del Dios sino de su Santo.

- Shun, se ha unido a ellos- Athena comienza a relatar lo que sabe- no sabemos como lo consiguieron pero ahora es su General, además de que su cosmos es superior incluso al de un Dios- clava su mirada en Poseidón quien no puede creer lo que sucedió.

Las palabras de Athena llenas de dolor causa una pena general, pues han perdido a un aliado poderoso, además de que ahora tendrán que enfrentarlo sin ninguna seguridad de que pueda sobrevivir. Todos guardan silencio por un lapso de tiempo prolongado hasta que Zeus los mira y comienza a hablar.

-Uno de sus Generales- les dice a los demás, nadie logra entender el significado de esas palabras- Hermes ve por los Jueces inmediatamente- su voz denota ira y coraje.

Ante la orden Hermes sale en busca de los solicitados dirigiéndose por los pasillos que llevan al Sanatorio topándose con Pandora quien camina rápidamente en dirección hacia la Sala. Pandora entra sin precio aviso en ella interrumpiendo la conversación de los Dioses, posándose todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Zeus- la mirada gélida de la chica no le agrada a ninguno de los presentes- Dioses- hace una pequeña reverencia, pero antes de que siga hablando Athena se acerca a ella plantándole una cacheta que logra derribarla por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡No nos ayudaron! ¡No atacaron! ¡¿De qué lado estas?!- una rabiosa Athena le reprocha a Pandora quien solo calla- Se supone que uniríamos fuerzas, casi matan a mis Caballeros, ¡No hicieron nada!- el semblante de la Diosa lleno de coraje cambia a uno triste mientras que las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Nadie dice nada, solo observan la escena, Zeus comprende la impotencia que debió sentir Athena al ver a sus Caballeros siendo atacados mientras que Pandora y los Jueces no hicieron nada. Interrumpiendo el momento llega Hermes con Los Jueces quienes no entienden porque Pandora yace en el suelo y Athena esta tan alterada.

La Diosa Afrodita se acerca a Pandora ayudándola a levantarse mientras que Hera trata de calmar a Athena. Zeus mira a los recién llegados, listo para hacerlos confesar todo lo que ellos saben.

-¿Qué paso con ustedes? ¿Por qué no atacaron?- un furiosa Zeus les exige respuestas.

Ninguno de los 4 aliados de Hades responde.

-¿De qué lado están?- Hermes se une a la exigencia de respuestas.

Radamanthys le mira seriamente a la vez que aprieta los labios y puños, decidido a hablar pero es Pandora quien responde ganándole al Juez.

-Nunca podríamos atacar a Hades- Pandora mira a Athena quien esta con Hera- además de que estudiábamos la situación- dirigiendo su mirada hacia los Jueces quienes asienten con la cabeza.

-Pero ya no es Hades, es un General despiadado- le reclama Hermes.

-Lo sabemos, teníamos que ver de lo que era capaz de hacer para darnos cuenta que del Dios que conocemos nada queda- amargamente responde Aiacos-y no solo de él, Shun también- termina la oración con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Estamos de su lado- susurra Minos-esas son las ordenes, defender a los amigos y la vida que tanto ama Shun- un decidido Minos mira a sus compañeros y Dioses.

-Muy bien, ahora que sabemos de que lado están, es momento de que nos digan todo lo que saben- Deméter se dirige a Pandora quien su semblante no demuestra ningún sentimiento antes de que ella diga algo Radamanthys comienza a hablar.

-En la biblioteca del Inframundo existen varios pergaminos de papiro del Señor Hades, los cuales guarda las memorias de cada rencarnación al igual que de cada batalla a la cual se enfrenta, Lune los custodia, solo necesitamos ir en busca de este- Radamanthys mira los presentes esperando por su respuesta.

-Pueden ir, Hermes los acompañara, más les vale que digan la verdad y no sea una treta para salir de aquí- Zeus fulmina con su mirada a los Jueces- Pandora, tú te quedas y nos seguirás diciendo que más nos han ocultado- la mencionada asiente.

Sin más, Hermes y los tres Jueces van al Inframundo en busca de Lune y de los pergaminos de Hades. Mientras que en la Sala continua el interrogatorio a Pandora.

-Dime Pandora ¿Conocen al Traidor?- la voz fría de Hera hacia la chica causa que esta solo la mire con desprecio.

-No, la ultima vez que alguien quiso derrocar a los Dioses fue por venganza, Perséfone , cansada de ver a Athena en compañía de su fiel Caballero Pegaso acabar con cada Dios que intentaba apoderarse de la tierra y ante el desinterés de los Dioses de hacerla pagar por su osadía de acabar con su propia familia decidió hacer algo antes de que Hades volviera a morir a manos de ella, decidió unir fuerzas con Piritoo junto con las Furias, pero para su desgracia nunca se imagino que el propio Dios del Inframundo lucharía en su contra, humillada por la decisión de su amado, abrió solo por un instante la Puerta del Tártaro antes de que Hera atravesara su corazón con una flecha impidiendo que se abriera por completo, pero ese instante fue suficiente para que Cronos logrará escapar. Muerta Perséfone, Cronos lidero el pequeño ejercito, eran pocos pero fuertes, su primer orden fue atacar el Santuario de Athena, matando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, cuando llegaron hasta la Cámara de Athena ya lo esperaban los Caballeros, Zeus, Poseidón y Hera así como Hades y sus Jueces además de las Moiras quienes no permitirían que mataran a los Dioses, los esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Hades en contra de su voluntad uso su espada matando a Pegaso, lo que provoco que los Caballeros Dorados lo atacaran, lo cual nosotros no permitiríamos, la alianza se había terminado en ese instante, los matamos, en un descuido las Furias con una daga le atravesaron el corazón a Hades, Piritoo logro atrapar a Poseidón al tiempo que Cronos se encargo de matar a Zeus y por ironía Hera fue asesinada con una flecha como ella lo había hecho con Perséfone- la fría voz de Pandora al relatar los sucesos deja a todos con un mal sabor de boca- Athena decidió ir al Olimpo con los sobrevivientes, por nuestra parte la alianza ya estaba rota nuestro Dios estaba muerto no tenia sentido seguir luchando, pero Cronos no nos dejaría escapar así como así, mato a los tres Jueces mientras que yo me convertí en su asesora, él sabia que yo conocía muy bien a los Dioses, decidido a reinar el Olimpo a cualquier costo nos llevo a el, donde ya nos esperaban, Deméter y Hermes eran la primera defensa la cual no fue fácil de vencer pero lo logramos, dentro del templo Artemisa y Apolo ya nos esperaban, una vez mas luchamos consiguiendo la victoria, al llegar a la Sala principal Hefestos, Afrodita y Hestia nos atacaron, lograron acabar con las Furias quedando solo Piritoo y yo protegiendo a Cronos, ellos fueron los mas poderosos pues después de terminar con ellas seguían de pie por lo que las enfrentamos nosotros dejamos solo al Titán mientras peleaba con Athena, antes de que nos matáramos entre nosotros pudimos ser testigos de lo imposible, Athena reunió el poder de los 12 Dioses, canalizado a través de Nike ataco a Cronos sin piedad, logro vencerlo y encerrarlo en el Tártaro- de reojo Pandora observa la incredulidad de los demás al escuchar las ultimas palabras.

-Entonces Athena reinó el Olimpo- Artemisa mira a su hermana un tanto sorprendida.

-No, Athena utilizo todo su cosmos, cayendo muerta al instante en cuanto Cronos fue encerrado, las Moiras violaron las reglas de la Vida y la Muerte para traerlos de regreso, si no lo hacían todo su esfuerzo habría sido inútil, por ello tomaron la decisión de regresarlos, pero borraron los recuerdos de la guerra, cuando ellas se dieron cuenta que yo había presenciado todo y estando agonizando se apiadaron de mi y me mataron sin dolor, olvidándose de borrarme los recuerdos- de pie frente a los Dioses Pandora los mira tristemente.

-Esta vez es diferente, ¿verdad?- Apolo le pregunta a Pandora quien asiente con la cabeza- Esta vez Hades ha se a convertido en nuestro enemigo- baja su mirada hacia el suelo a la vez que aprieta la mandíbula.

-Eso no es todo, Iquelo menciono que Hades es el primer General, eso quiere decir que hay otros- la rabia que siente Zeus lo deja ver en sus palabras causando que los ojos de todos lo miren.

-Ahora tiene que descansar- la voz dulce y tranquila de Hera llama su atención ya que hace un rato era fría con Pandora- cuando lleguen los Jueces y Hermes tenemos que estudiar a fondo el Diario para averiguar más.

Athena y Zeus salen de la Sala obligados por Hera a descansar pero antes de ir a la habitación que se le ha asignado a Athena ella se dirige al Sanatorio para ver a sus heridos Caballeros. Al llegar a la puerta puede ver a los Caballeros Dorados que se encuentran ya de pie pues heridas fueron leves, mientras que Seiya esta en una cama siendo atendido por un Ángel, al entrar nota la ausencia de Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu lo cual la alarma.

-Aioros ¿Dónde están los demás?- preocupada le pregunta al primer Caballero que estaba cerca de ella.

-Ikki despertó- el tono amargo de su voz aumenta la preocupación en Athena- están afuera en el jardín- cabizbajo le informa a la chica.

-Ikki…- susurra el nombre de este mientras sale corriendo hacia el jardín.

**Continuará...**


	23. Olimpo: Confesiones II Parte

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**Athena tiene que enfrentarse a un reto más pues el Fénix ha despertado y exigirá respuestas a lo sucedido en el Inframundo****_._**

Antes de llegar al Jardín Athena observa como el Dragón tanto como el Cisne sostienen a Ikki mientras este se desploma cayendo de rodillas, por sus mejillas comienzan a caer lágrimas ante la escena, Ikki grita descorazonadamente mientras que con su cabeza niega, Hyoga trata de ponerlo de pie pero esté se rehúsa, con ambas manos se abraza tratando de darse consuelo, Shiryu se acerca y lo abraza mientras que el poderoso Fénix llora como un niño pequeño el cual no encuentra consuelo, por la cabeza de Athena solo un pensamiento esta presente, ahora Ikki ya sabe lo que paso con Shun.

Armándose de valor camina hacia ellos, pues sabe que el Fénix a la primera persona que culpara por lo sucedido con su hermano será a ella.

-Ikki…- tiernamente le llama observando como cada musculo del susodicho se tensa.

Los imponentes ojos de Ikki se posan sobre ella provocando que por un momento la chica deje de respirar, antes de que Hyoga o Shiryu puedan detenerlo este se levanta violentamente corriendo hacia ella, al estar frente a frente ella puede notar como el semblante de él esta desfigurado por la rabia e impotencia que siente en este momento.

-Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, Shun no se dará por vencido- amigablemente le sonríe.

-Si no fuera por que estoy rodeado de idiotas yo con mis propias manos ya te hubiera matado- siseando mira a la chica.

-Tranquilo Ikki, ya te lo explicamos Las Furias lo engañaron, Iquelo le hizo creer que eras tú- Hyoga lo toma del brazo para evitar que este haga una locura.

-Pero cuando te vea ten por seguro que luchara por librarse del poder que ejercen sobre él, luchará a nuestro lado no contra nosotros- Shiryu se acerca a él.

Sin decir más Ikki logra zafarse del agarre de Hyoga, un herido Fénix se aleja de ellos maldiciendo al cruel destino que les ha tocado, mientras los otros solo lo observan alejarse.

Caminando por los extensos jardines Ikki va hecho una furia pues gracias a su descuido Iquelo logro convencer a Shun de unirse con el Traidor, se siente impotente ante la situación, pero ya no se permitirá llorar, ya no, no debe demostrar el dolor que siente en estos momentos, o al menos eso es lo que pretende.

-¿Por qué siempre él?-Ikki mirando al cielo lanza la pregunta que se la lleva el viento, mientras se sienta en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la cara pues aunque se lo ha propuesto no puede evitar llorar.

-No te preocupes Fénix, sé que harás lo imposible por que vuelva- una voz tranquila trata de calmarlo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado a la vez que se gira para verle la cara.

-Zeus…-en un rápido movimiento se limpia el rostro húmedo ante lo cual el Dios sonríe.

-Si hay algo que se pueda hacer para traerlo de regreso sé que tu lo harás pues es tu hermano- Zeus le mira pacíficamente, el peli azul no cree lo que oye el Rey de los Dioses acepta su derrota ante él.

-Haré incluso lo imposible por él al tiempo que acabaré con aquellos que le engañaron, eso lo juro-el semblante triste se transforma en uno lleno de odio y venganza mientras el Dios asiente con la cabeza-A cualquier costo- Ikki se marcha dejando pensando a Zeus sobre la actitud del muchacho.

Al caer la noche en el Olimpo los visitantes contemplan el lugar quedándose asombrados ante la belleza de este, las estrellas brillan intensamente mientras que la luna esta en su máximo esplendor, una escena mágica. Antes de que puedan decir algo sobre la hermosa noche un Ángel llega por ellos llevándolos hasta la Sala principal donde solo faltan ellos incluso los Jueces y Hermes han llagado del Inframundo trayendo consigo a Lune.

-Pasen Caballeros de Oro- una amable sonrisa les dedica Artemisa- ¿Dónde están los Caballeros de Bronce?- confundida por la ausencia de los últimos mira a su hermana.

-Ellos están aún descansando, la peor parte se la han llevado ellos, por ello ordene que no se les molestará- tímidamente responde Athena ante el asombro de más de uno por su consideración a unos simples humanos. Salvando a Athena de la situación Zeus comienza hablar.

-Muy bien, será mejor comenzar- sentencia Zeus a la vez que mira a Los Jueces pero sobre todo a Lune.

-Conozco bien cada pergamino de mi Señor- comienza tímidamente a hablar Lune- en ninguno de ellos hay registro alguno sobre la Guerra contra Cronos, ni siquiera hay algún indicio de alguna otra de la misma índole… - antes de que siga hablando Zeus le interrumpe abruptamente.

-Entiendo eso, Pandora no lo dijo, los recuerdos de la Guerra fueron borrados, pero debe de decir algo sobre el ejercito que se esta formando, de los Generales- la recia mirada del Dios incomoda por un momento al orador.

-Aquí están- estirando su mano derecha se los acerca a Zeus- puede usted mismo leerlos las veces que quiera pero le aseguro que nada de lo que usted menciona existe- el Dios toma en sus manos cada documento para comenzar a leerlos rápidamente.

-Padre- Apolo se acerca él para observa los pergaminos que sostiene el mencionado- esto ha sido una perdida de tiempo-un molesto Apolo mira a los demás.

Por un instante el silencio gobierna la Sala hasta que aparece Seiya junto con los demás quienes entran sin tocar la puerta, Athena algo preocupada por la salud de ellos al verlos corre a su lado, llegando hasta la entrada donde se encuentran.

-No deberían estar aquí, tú menos que nadie- Athena mira a Seiya en señal de descontento- deben descansar ¿Por qué están aquí?- mira a uno y a otro esperando respuestas.

-Nos enteramos que tenían una reunión en la cual al parecer no fuimos invitados- con un tono de enojo fingido Seiya mira a Athena quien mira de mala gana al Pegaso por sus ocurrencias en momentos como este.

-Quería que descansarán lo más que pudieran, pero por lo que veo ustedes nunca hacen caso- Athena les reclama mirándolos enojada lo que provoca una risa al instante por parte de ellos.

-ja ja ja Saori sabes que nunca te funciona el modo "regañón" con nosotros- Seiya atacado de risa mira a la Chica quien por su comentario se ha vuelto roja como un tomate.

- Sabes que al único que le funciona el modo regañón es a Shun, a él si le hacemos caso- Hyoga deja de reír al notar como la tristeza inunda los ojos de sus amigos ante sus palabras.

- Hyoga, tonto- Seiya le da un golpecito en la cabeza en señal de castigo por sus palabras- por que mejor no te callas.

-Perdón…- encogiéndose de hombros baja la cabeza.

-No es como si estuviera muerto- Shiryu les reclama mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro- solo esta dormido pero nosotros lo traeremos de regreso cueste lo que cueste ¿verdad?- mira a sus amigos los cuales sonríen ante las palabras de Dragón, incluso Ikki se alegra al escucharlo, hecho que no pasa desapercibido por Seiya quien lo abraza inmediatamente acto que los demás imitan incluso Saori se les une, causando interés en los Dioses la relación que mantiene Athena con ellos cuatro.

-Disculpen, si ya terminaron tenemos cosas que discutir- Hestia rompe el momento.

Ante estas palabras los cinco se separan y se acercan a los Dioses para continuar con la investigación y la lectura de los documentos. Los cuatro recién llegados observan a su alrededor para sorprenderse ante la presencia de las Marinas de Poseidón.

-¿Isaak? ¿Cómo es que están vivos?- Hyoga no lo puede creer, ante él, su mejor amigo, al que creyó muerto esta vivo.

-Yo los traje de regreso a mis fieles Marinas, para que una vez más luchen a mi lado- Poseidón mira conmovido a Isaac y Hyoga abrazarse alegremente.

-Si-contento ante la situación Seiya abraza a Shiryu- el más poderoso de los ejé de lado el rencuentro de los amigos todos se centran en el verdadero motivo de la reunión.

-Lune ¿Acaso existe otros documentos en el Inframundo los cuales contengan información de la Guerra? ¿O del Ejercito?- Minos mira con esperanzas al mencionado, el cual niega con su cabeza.

-En algún lugar debe de existir alguna información al respecto- desesperado ante el rotundo fracaso de los pergaminos Zeus comienza a caminar alrededor de la Sala.

-Un ejercito con Generales, ¿Cuántos? ¿Quiénes son? ¿El traidor?- Aiacos comienza a soltar preguntas sin respuesta mientras los demás solo escuchan.

Los pensamientos de estos son interrumpidos por una voz femenina, apareciendo tres mujeres en la Sala.

Las Moiras: Cloto, la más joven de ellas, encargada de hilar la hebra de vida con una rueca y un huso. Láquesis, una mujer adulta, la encargada de medir con su vara la longitud del hilo de la vida. Átropos, la anciana, la encargada de cortar el hilo de la vida.

-Se le conoce como el Ejercito de la Salvación- Cloto, la menor de ellas hace una reverencia.

-Cuatro Generales cada uno representa una parte de la historia y la vida, cada uno con un objetivo en especifico- dice Átropos quien imita a la menor.

- Su objetivo traer paz- Láquesis habla e igual que las otras hace una reverencia.

-Las Moiras- Artemisa las miras un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Cómo saben eso?– Hera las mira estudiándolas a la vez que se acerca a ellas.

- Querida Reina de los Dioses, recuerda que nosotras manejamos los hilos de la vida, conocemos el pasado, el presente y el futuro, solo nosotras conocemos los secretos del universo- la anciana se coloca en el centro de la Sala seguida por las otras dos, quienes se colocan cada una a un lado.

Los presentes las observan con detenimiento mientras estas solo sonríen y niegan con a cabeza por la actitud de los Dioses.

-Hades es el eje del Ejército, por ello la insistencia de que se les uniera- la joven mira a los ojos a Athena quien por alguna razón se siente a salvo a lado de las Moiras- los otros tres solo son eslabones. Las Furias juegan un papel importante ,ellas son las Juezas, determinaran quien merece morir o vivir, Iquelo el Guardián, él vigilara que una vez que terminen con ustedes sus almas no vuelvan a renacer, El Traidor …- siseando posa su vista en Zeus- su deseo de poder terminará con todo si no hacen algo.

-El Traidor- pregunta Shaka dirigiendo su mirada a las recién llegadas.

-Ha sido muy astuto, ha ocultado su cosmos así como su existencia- sonriendo disgustada Átropos aprieta sus puños-hemos buscado algún indicio de él, pero no hemos tenido éxito.

- ¿Ejercito de la Salvación? ¿La paz?- Shion confundido busca respuestas más amplias.

-Si, se proclaman a ellos mismo así ya que para ellos las desgracias del mundo son por decisión de los Dioses, la paz solo la lograran con la muerte de ustedes, siendo el traidor quien reine e imponga su voluntad mientras que el ejercito verá que los mandatos del nuevo Rey se cumplan-Láquesis termina por relatarles.

-¿Cómo lograrán sellar las almas de los Dioses para evitar su rencarnación?- Dhoko preocupado por estas revelaciones mira a las mujeres.

-No lo sabemos, creemos que encerrará las almas en un contendor- Láquesis le responde a la vez que mira a todos los Dioses preocupada.

-No existe objeto que pueda mantener encerrada el alma de un Dios- Hestia arrogantemente habla para contradecirla.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero El traidor ha sido muy habilidoso así que ten por seguro que él posee dicho objeto- Átropos le fulmina con la mirada por su actitud.

El ambiente en la Sala se vuelve tenso ante este enfrentamiento de palabras, hasta que un Juez habla.

-¿Cuatro Generales?- Radamanthys se acerca a la anciana quien le mira seriamente.

-Si, aunque aun no conocemos quienes son ni cuál es su fin, a excepción de Hades, mas sin embargo aun no hemos podido entender cual es el objetivo de él dentro del Ejercito del Traidor por ello deben estar alertas- las palabras de Cloto deja a todos callados pensando en la futura Batalla. Hasta que una Diosa habla.

-Muy bien ahora sabemos un poco más, entonces nosotros regresaremos a la tierra en busca de nueva información que nos sea útil- Athena confiada de si misma mira a los demás.

-Sería algo peligroso que dejaras este lugar- por primera vez el rostro de la Diosa Hera esta llena de miedo y angustia ante la sugerencia de Athena.

-No podemos quedarnos sentados de brazos esperando por el Traidor, debemos encontrarlo- Shion mira cada uno de los Dioses esperando que ellos les permitan regresar.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes- Pandora junto con los tres Jueces se acercan a Athena, quien les sonríe dando a entender su aprobación.

-Tienen razón - Zeus acepta la decisión de Athena afirmando con la cabeza- Háganlo, mientras ustedes investigan en la tierra nosotros lo haremos aquí.

-Nosotras regresaremos al Inframundo para investigar un poco más-Átropos les informa mientras que se retira acompañada de las otras dos-en cuanto tengamos algo se los haremos saber- dicho esto las mujeres desaparecen.

Dicho esto todos se retiran a su respectivas habitaciones ya que el día de mañana Athena junto con sus caballeros y Aliados regresaran a la tierra.

**Continuará...**


	24. El Traidor y sus Cuatro Generales

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_Cada uno cumple con un objetivo en especifico..._**

**_Atlántida_**

El eterno paisaje invernal de una belleza inigualable esconde el mejor secreto guardado hasta ahora, dentro de la cordillera de la meseta antártica oriental, se ubica Vostok el lugar mas frio sobre la faz de la tierra, en sus entrañas yace un palacio de cristal el cual alberga al alma más corrompida por el odio y venganza, resguardado por cientos de Ángeles Caídos es imposible siquiera acercarse a este lugar.

En su interior en medio de un gran Salón blanco descansa en su trono, un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello rojo como la sangre, su tez blanca y fría combina a la perfección con el lugar, sus ojos de un negro intenso llenos de furia, su rostro siempre con una sonrisa malévola, vestido con una armadura en color Oro y detalles carmín junto con su capa de mismo color que los detalles yace Él, el que ha jurado derrocar a los llamados Dioses del Olimpo. Determinado a cumplir con su objetivo ha reclutado a cuatro jóvenes, cada uno con un objetivo en específico, sus aliados.

A los costados del trono se sitúan ellos, dos hombres y dos mujeres. A mano derecha dos jóvenes, el primero de cabellos negros como la noche, de ojos oscuros y temibles, su mirada triste pero a la vez recia, de piel blanca y fría, porta su armadura negra con detalles en carmín siendo resaltada la belleza de está con una capa negra, en la cintura lleva su espada enfundada: Hades.

Seguido de él esta ella, sus cabellos finos y rubios cae por su espalda a la altura de la cintura, su piel bronceada no combina con el lugar pero sus enormes ojos azul celeste encajan perfectamente, ella de igual manera porta su armadura idéntica a la del primer joven solo que ella porta un látigo en su mano derecha: Izanami.

A mano izquierda los otros dos jóvenes, primero una chica delgada y alta de cabellera abundante y pelirroja, realzan las pecas en sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos verdes expresan superioridad y soberbia, su piel tersa y blanca, al igual que los primeros viste su armadura, llevando en su mano un reloj que marca la hora en sentido contrario de lo que seria un reloj convencional: Yumiko.

Por ultimo el joven de cabello castaño, tez morena y ojos color miel, delgado y un poco más alto que el primero como sus compañeros porta su armadura, en su mano izquierda empuña un tridente negro: Tsubasa.

Cada arma fue dada por El Traidor, siendo especiales por haber sido bañadas en la sangre de él, todas muy poderosas, resaltando entre ellas la Espada que se le dio a Hades, siendo la mítica espada Kusanagi, agregándole la capacidad de dividirse en dos haciéndola aun mas peligrosa y poderosa.

A cada uno él les llama General, El Primer General Hades Dios del Inframundo junto con su temible Ejercito de Espectros: El Segundo General Tsubasa Rey de los Ángeles Caídos y líder del mismo Ejercito; El Tercer General Izanami, La Diosa muerta y su ejercito de Shikomes y por último El Cuarto General Yumiko y quizás la mas poderosa de ellos, ella no posee un ejercito capaz de matar en su nombre sino que es dueña de una habilidad sin igual, canalizando su poder con el reloj que se le ha dado tiene la habilidad de controlar a las personas, así pues ella puede volver a un ejercito completo en contra de su líder.

Bajando del trono se dirige hacia sus Generales a paso lento y tranquilo.

-El más amado de mis Generales- con una sonrisa traviesa mira al primero de ellos- Hades, mi preciado General- acerándose a él toma su mano y la besa-mi presente, la clave de mi victoria, contigo no perderé.

Él se queda observando a Hades por unos momentos hasta que es interrumpido por Alecto, Megera e Iquelo que recién llegan. Ellas se acercan un poco más, dejan a Iquelo en la entrada.

-Su Majestad- Alecto hace una reverencia respetuosa a él- hemos despertado al Ejercito de Hades, los Espectro están listos, solo hay algo que me preocupa ¿Qué es lo que hará con los Jueces?- curiosa por la respuesta mira a su Señor.

Apartando su mirada del Dios del Inframundo se dirige a ellas.

-Por ellos no te preocupes, no son capaces de atacar a Hades, será el propio Dios quién termina con ellos- con maldad mira a su lado derecho donde yace el mencionado.

-Señor, he tenido una visión donde las Moiras ya se encuentran en el Olimpo, les han contado todo lo que saben a los Dioses- Megera mira a su señor quien mira hacia la nada furiosamente.

-Han olvidado a quien le deben respeto y fidelidad ese trío- la voz furiosa y rencorosa deja helados a los recién llegados- pronto les cobraré con su vida su osadía- ríe burlonamente- Solo falta la ultima pieza para que mi ejercito este completo, el momento se acerca, acabaremos con los llamados Dioses.

Él pasa de lado a las Furias hasta llegar a Iquelo al cual mira fríamente.

-Es hora de darles una sorpresita a esos- riendo mira a sus aliados- en el Santuario de Athena se encuentra la ultima pieza de mi victoria, iremos por ella, para eso necesitamos una distracción- mirando a Iquelo le sonríe- iras al Olimpo junto con Yumiko, Tsubasa y los Ángeles, ataquen sin piedad, los Dioses estarán tratando de proteger su ridícula vida que jamás se esperarían un ataque sorpresa dentro de otro , tendrán que mantenernos al tanto para que Alecto y Megera vayan al Santuario junto con Izanami -mirando a las mencionadas enarca una ceja- donde buscaran la ultima pieza, acaben con todo aquel que se atreva a detenerlos- dicho esto camina de regreso hacia Hades, posando su mano en su hombro izquierdo se agacha hasta su oído para susurrarle- Tú iras a buscar a Athena y me traerás a Nike a cualquier costa, con la diosa de la victoria de mi parte jamás perderé- dicho esto se endereza mirando a todos para exclamar con autoridad- Ahora vayan a cumplir mis ordenes- Dicho esto Yumiko , Tsubasa e Iquelo parten al Olimpo y los demás se retiran del lugar. Quedando solo Él, mira hacia el cielo dibujándosele una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

**Continuará...**


	25. Tsubasa:El Segundo General

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

**Las ordenes han sido dictadas, los Cuatro Generales han sido presentados, la verdadera batalla esta por comenzar. El Olimpo será el primer testigo de un encuentro sin igual.**

**_Olimpo_**

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminan una nueva mañana en el recinto de los Dioses. Entre los inmensos jardines se oculta el enemigo sin levantar sospecha alguna, Iquelo junto con Yumiko, Tsubasa y los Ángeles han logrado entrar al Olimpo sin ser detectados gracias a los poderes de las Furias, separándose por el lugar ante cualquier oportunidad para comenzar el ataque.

Iquelo observa como Hera junto con Athena caminan por los grandes pasillos mientras charlan acaloradamente ya que para la Reina de los Dioses la relación que lleva Athena con sus Caballero de Bronce no es apropiada para ninguno.

-No deberían llamarte por tu nombre terrenal, deberían tener más respeto hacia ti- disgustada Hera por la forma en que ha visto que le hablan y le tratan a la chica le reprocha dicho comportamiento el cual considera que no es el correcto para tratar a una Diosa.

-Tú nunca entenderías- Athena rueda los ojos en señal de frustración pues por más veces que le explique a Hera, esta nunca entenderá.

-No es correcto, Athena, ellos solo son humanos y tú una Diosa, es una falta de respeto, al igual que lo hacen con Hades, ni tú ni él deberían de permitirlo- enojada sigue reclamando Hera.

-Ellos siempre han estado para mi, no solo como guardianes sino como amigos, ellos me conocen desde niña, para ellos soy mas que una estirada Diosa, yo no soy nadie para pedirles que me traten como tu lo deseas en cuanto a Shun sería imposible, jamás permitiría que lo traten diferente - tajante y enojada Athena le responde a la vez que se aleja de ella para seguir por su parte la caminata.

En otro punto del Olimpo Tsubasa mira a Poseidón acompañado de sus Marinas, quienes sostienen una conversación muy interesante.

-Señor Julián, si alguien se entera que se van podrían atacar el Olimpo- Sorrento enojado camina de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilo Sorrento, no pueden dejar desprotegido el Santuario, aquí no hay nada que hacer, nosotros haremos lo mismo, regresaremos a proteger el Templo de Poseidón, tal vez tanto en el Santuario como en el Templo encontremos algo que nos ayude a entender quién es nuestro enemigo- calmadamente Julián trata de convencer a Sorrento.

-Recuerden el dicho, Dividan y conquistarán- habla Isaak muy sonriente.

-Esta decidido cuando Athena y sus Caballeros regresen al Santuario nosotros haremos lo mismo- Poseidón mira a cada uno de sus Marinas con firmeza los cuales asienten con la cabeza ante la orden del Dios.

Tsubasa ha encontrado el momento idóneo para el ataque, las defensas estarán bajas con la partida de dos Dioses a la tierra, su oportunidad de acabar con ellos. Mientras esperan por la partida de los Dioses es enviado uno de los Ángeles Caídos con El Traidor poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

**_Atlántida_**

La paz en el castillo de cristal es perfecta, él sentado en su trono mira a sus dos generales quienes han esperado pacientemente el momento de poner en marcha las ordenes de su señor. El silencio reina la sala hasta que es interrumpido abruptamente por el mensajero quien pone al tanto a todos los presentes sobre lo que sucederá en el Olimpo.

-El momento llego- satisfecho por las buenas nuevas sonríe a la vez que llama a las Furias para que junto con los Generales cumplan las ordenes antes dichas- Vayan y acaben con todos.

-Será mucho más fácil acabar con ellos, ya que se encuentran divididos, la peor decisión, así será más fácil acabar con ellos- sonríe Izanami mientras se retira.

En el salón del trono se ha quedado él satisfecho por las noticias recibidas, la hora de la verdad esta punto de llegar.

**_Olimpo_**

Llegado el medio día en el Olimpo, Athena se dispone a regresar junto con sus Caballeros al igual que Poseidón y sus Marinas a sus respectivos templos, en el Jardín se reúnen los Dioses para abrir el portal que los llevará de regreso. Una vez abierto el portal entran los susodichos desapareciendo de su vista.

Una vez que se han ido, los Dioses se disponen a marcharse a la Sala principal, antes de que lo hagan el cielo se oscurece, los presentes levantan sus miradas al cielo, para su sorpresa no hay ni una solo nube que pueda estar cubriendo la luz del sol. Ante este suceso los Ángeles llegan hasta ellos rodeándolos pues saben que el peligro se esconde en la oscuridad.

-Dioses y Ángeles atentos- Zeus mira a los mencionados.

-Da la cara cobarde, ¿Quién eres?- Hermes con toda la autoridad del mundo, mira a todos lados esperando la respuesta la cual no tarda en llegar.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdan?- apareciendo inmediatamente Iquelo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo haz logrado entrar al Olimpo?- Artemisa listo para atacarlo lo mira con desprecio.

- Este será su fin- sin contestarle ríe Iquelo ante el enojo de ella por su falta de respeto.

De pronto los Dioses son atacados, ellos no logran ver sus adversarios lo mismo que paso en el Tártaro al enfrentarse a las Furias sucede en el Olimpo. Los guardianes forman una primera defensa para proteger a los Dioses.

Zeus y Hermes recuerda las palabras de los Caballeros de Athena sobre lo sucedido en el Tártaro por ello esta vez saben a lo que se enfrentan, Los Ángeles Caídos, solo tienen que localizar la fuente de estos ya que la vez anterior el arpa que sostenía Megera era la que los mantenía fuera de su vista.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Hera incrédula ante la situación mira los demás.

-Encontrar a quien los protege ya que por ello no podemos verles- Hermes observa de un lado a otro.

Las palabras de Hermes las escuchan los Dioses por ello Artemisa como Diosa de la Caza se propone encontrar a esa persona, cazarla, encendiendo su cosmos logra concentrarse en un punto lejano al jardín donde se dibuja una silueta masculina, lo ha encontrado, lanza su ataque logrando que este deje de proteger a los adversarios quienes inmediatamente se vuelven visibles.

-Eso es, una pelea más justa- Apolo mira a su hermana.

Tsubasa llega hasta donde Iquelo quien le reclama con la vista su falta de concentración, ya que después del ataque de Artemisa no fue capaz de volver a concentrarse y mantener a los Ángeles Caídos fuera de la vista de los Dioses y compañía.

-¿Quién eres?- valientemente la Diosa Afrodita mira de pies a cabeza al recién llegado.

Antes de responderle a la Diosa del Amor, Tsubasa la mira con desprecio, acto que no pasa desapercibido por ninguno de los Dioses, dejando a Iquelo se dirige hacia ella causando miedo a todos, sus ojos llenos de ira, la postura que ha asumido denota superioridad y egocentrismo. Estando a escasos pasos de ella, enarca una ceja junto con una sonrisa burlona la mira detenidamente por unos segundos, en un rápido movimiento la toma del cabello sujetándola fuertemente, ninguno de los presentes es capaz de hacer algo por ella, todos están impactados.

-Soy Tsubasa, Rey de los Ángeles Caídos, - le dice al oído a la Diosa pero no con voz baja ya que su intención es que los demás también escuchen- Soy quién te matará- dicho esto la arroja al suelo, ante el asombro ella deja caer una lágrima, nadie nunca la habían tratado de esta manera ruin.

Iquelo solo observa en acción al Segundo General, mientras que Hefestos se acerca a la Diosa que yace aun en el suelo para ayudarla. Zeus mira con impotencia la escena, listo para acabar con sus propias manos a ese.

Sin percatarse de lo sucedido con la Diosa los guardianes siguen luchando ya que como lo dijo Apolo la pelea se volvió más justa, aunque veloces e invencibles los Ángeles Caídos están pasando un mal rato a manos de los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué no luchan?- mirándolos soberbiamente Iquelo se acerca a los Dioses- tal vez los Ángeles Caídos no son rivales para los "Poderosos Dioses"- todo el cinismo del mundo lo utiliza en su voz- por ello les he traído un presente- los mira Iquelo con una sonrisa más que diabólica.

Tsubasa extiende sus alas negras y rotas, maquiavélica mira a los Dioses, notando enseguida los presentes el purpura cosmos que desprende a la vez que es violento y sofocante.

-Con ustedes el Segundo General - satisfecho Iquelo por la cara que han puesto los Dioses ordena a este acabar con ellos.

El Segundo General con una amplia sonrisa camina hacia los Dioses quienes están sorprendidos por el poder que desprende.

-Vaya, se quedaron congelados- ríe Iquelo - ahora supliquen por su vida- soltando unas ruidosas carcajadas mira con desdén a los Dioses.

Tsubasa aparece en su puño derecho el tridente negro que su amado Señor le ha dado, señala a Apolo, el cual inmediatamente se adelanta unos cuantos pasos del resto.

-Te crees muy valiente, ¿no es así?- con un tono sarcástico Apolo mira al ex Ángel- veamos de que estas hecho-la fría mirada que le dedica el Dios mientras asume posición de batalla logra arrancarle una sonrisa burlona a Tsubasa.

-Cometes un error al creer que me puedes detener- dicho esto Tsubasa ataca a Apolo

Una pelea sin igual el ex Ángel y el Dios del Sol miden fuerzas en el Olimpo ante la mirada del resto de los Dioses.

-_Rayo Solar*_- exclama Apolo, técnica parecida al plasma relámpago de Aioria, Tsubasa sin ningún problema esquiva el ataque del Dios quedando de espalda a él.

-Muy lento- de su tridente lanza una esfera de energía golpeando por la espalda a Apolo- _Infierno*_- un enorme torbellino cubre al Dios levantándolo por los aires, ya que su ataque es mucho mayor en fuerza, el Dios del Sol colisiona con uno de los pilares del lugar.

Hermes corre en dirección de Apolo listo para ayudarlo pero es repelido por otro ataque de Tsubasa arrastrándolo hasta donde se encuentra el resto de los Dioses, mientras que el Dios del Sol se pone de pie apoyándose de un pilar.

-Eres un irrespetuoso, al atacar a un Dios- poco a poco Apolo vuelve a encender su cosmos - _Tormenta Solar*_- del cielo caen centenares de rayos color anaranjado, uno detrás del otro destrozando todo a su paso, los Dioses buscan refugio, el jardín que alguna vez fue hermoso se haya en total destrucción.

Para sorpresa de los Dioses y del mismo Apolo, Tsubasa ni se inmuta ante el ataque, al contrario con una sonrisa de superioridad camina esquivando cada rayo hacia su adversario, una vez que se encuentra a escasos pasos de él, empuña fuertemente el tridente.

-Muere Apolo- las palabras cargadas de odio logra atraer la atención de los demás- _Lamento del Angel_*- una lluvia de plumas negras envuelve a Apolo, asfixiándolo a la vez que cada pluma esta cargada de veneno, el dios cae de rodillas ante el ataque.

Tsubasa muestra una mueca macabra de gozo y regocijo al ver al Dios casi en el suelo, Apolo lucha contra el ataque del ex ángel pero le es imposible mientras mas lucha siente como se le esfuma su energía.

Artemisa inundada de rabia por la impotencia al observar el ataque a su hermano aparece en su mano derecha un arco y flecha apuntando a Tsubasa, quien no se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones de la Diosa de la Caza. Dispara la fleca directo al corazón del Segundo General pero para su sorpresa Iquelo detiene el ataque.

-Así que los Dioses son cobardes y atacan a su oponente con la guardia baja- fijando su mirada en la Diosa enarca una ceja mientas que con sus manos parte en dos la flecha.

Tsubasa voltea y mira a Iquelo por las palabras que ha dicho mientras sigue torturando a Apolo.

-Mira bien a tu hermano, quizás sea la ultima vez que lo veas vivo, el primer Dios que morirá- con una amplia sonrisa Tsubasa convierte la simple lluvia de plumas en un tormenta que envuelve al Dios, logrando que este grite desgarradoramente al sentir como las plumas lo cortan como si fueran cuchillos, la sangre comienza brotar de las heridas para que finalmente se extinga la vida del Dios.

Artemisa grita llena de dolor al saber muerto a su hermano, mientras que Zeus lanza sus rayos a diestra y siniestra esperando que por fin uno de ellos hiera al Ángel Caído.

-Así que aun tiene ganas de pelear, no les basto ver como eliminamos a Apolo- Iquelo se planta frente a Artemisa a la vez que la sujeta de un brazo- implórame que te perdón, así evitaras la muerte-de un tirón la obliga a que se ponga de rodillas delante de él.

-Nunca, me escuchaste nunca- arrogantemente Artemisa le responde, logrando zafarse del agarre de este, poniéndose de pie.

-Todos ustedes le pedirán perdón a nuestro Señor por su arrogancia y desobediencia, pronto le pedirán a él por sus patéticas vidas- Tsubasa les mira de uno por uno a la vez que sonríe.

-Primero muerto – Hefestos desafiantemente se adelanta hacia él mientras de sus manos comienzas a nacer flamas, listo para atacar.

-Guarda tus energías- despreocupado por la actitud del Dios del Fuego Iquelo le sonríe sínicamente- ya les he mostrado la fuerza del Segundo General, si lo creyeron poderoso e invencible no saben lo que les espera.

Un rayo cae en medio del lugar dejando ver una figura femenina, contrario al Segundo General su cosmos no desprende ni una sola emoción, ante ellos...

**Continuará...**


End file.
